


Googles y Lápices

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Novela/fanfic de Death Note dejen comentarios, no tengo muy en claro lo que voy a escribir pero calculo que más adelante colocare algunas ideas inspiradas de otros libros o fanfics que haya leído por ahí…Parejas que aparecerán en el fanfic: Matt x OC (pareja principal), leve Mello x Near.





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo. 

Neko Chan [N.C]

_¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? A donde sea que miro no hay nada más que un simple e infinito vacío de color blanco, bien, no pienso quedarme parada aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada, algo tiene que aparecer._

_Comencé a caminar por aquel extenso vacío de color blanco hasta que accidentalmente me tope con una puerta, que extraño, abrí la puerta apenas para ver si había algo del otro lado y lo único que veo es otro extenso vacío pero esta vez de color negro, rodee los ojos con algo de cansancio y frustración, me arme de valor, abrí la puerta del todo y entre, cuando entre cerré los ojos, los abrí dándome cuenta de que no me caería hacia la nada, al girar la cabeza la puerta ya no estaba, ¡perfecto! *aplauso sarcástico* de nuevo tengo que caminar para salir de aquí._

_Apenas había movido un pie cuando de repente una luz de color azul apareció iluminando a una persona… ¡no! A un chico, un chico pelirrojo pero…no puedo ver su cara, esperen se está yendo, ¡no te vayas! ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Te he visto en algún lado?_

_-Oye-Dije viendo a aquel extraño chico alejarse poco a poco-Hey, hey… ¡Espérame!-_

_Corrí para alcanzarlo pero era inútil, mis pasos eran a cámara lenta y a cada paso que daba el chico se alejaba cada vez más y más, acelere un poco más la velocidad para alcanzarlo mientras no dejaba de decirle que me esperara._

_-Tal vez no entienda el español, probare hablarle en ingles-Pensé mientras corría-¡Hey! Hey you, please wait me…please…-el chico se detuvo por unos segundos pero siguió caminando-no, no, no, no…no te vayas, no te vayas ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!-_

_El chico pelirrojo por fin se detuvo, yo también había dejado de correr para recuperar la respiración, tenía la cabeza baja y mis manos apoyadas en forma de puño en mis rodillas, volví a levantar la mirada, él aun seguía de espaldas, no me miraba ni me hablaba._

_-Hey, me alegra que me hayas escuchado y que te detuvieras…I want to ask you something-Le dije, iba a poner una mano sobre su hombro pero me lo impidió apartando mi mano con su mano derecha. Pude ver como empezaba a girar lentamente sobre sí mismo, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso pensaba mostrar su cara? Quiero verlo mientras le hablo, se supone que cuando una persona te habla debes mirarla a los ojos ¿O me equivoco?_

_Cuando el chico por fin iba a dejar que viera su cara…una luz blanca salió de golpe impidiendo que vea su rostro y obligándome a cerrar los ojos para evitar que esa luz me encandilara._

* * *

-¡No! maldita sea-Dijo una joven de 19 años de cabello corto castaño con un estilo casi varonil abriendo un solo ojo contemplando el armario de su habitación, enseguida se aclaro la garganta porque tenía la voz ronca-no puedo creerlo, estaba a punto de conocer al chico de mi sueño y no pude siquiera ver su rostro, ahora perdí una pista para saber quién es-

Volvió a acomodarse boca abajo en el colchón con los codos apoyados en el, saco su celular, oprimió un botón para ver qué hora era… ¡4:35 a.m! ¿WTF? ¿Por qué tuvo que despertar tan temprano? Aun faltaban 5 horas para ir a la universidad y 3 horas para levantarse, desayunar y vestirse.

- _Es muy temprano, todavía faltan 5 horas para que vaya a la universidad…puedo dormir un poco mas_ -Pensó la chica guardando su celular bajo la almohada, por suerte tenía el despertador programado- _mejor sueño con otra cosa, no creo que ese chico pelirrojo vuelva a aparecer_ -

Se cubrió con la frazada hasta la cabeza ya que esa madrugada hacía mucho frío, acomodo su cabeza en una esquina de la almohada, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida, esta vez su mente hizo que soñara con otra cosa, en esas pocas horas de sueño, el chico pelirrojo no volvió a aparecer. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Un chico pelirrojo de 20 años o más se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, eran casi las 10:32 a.m, podría estar durmiendo por siempre pero por desgracia alguien toco violentamente la puerta de su habitación, ese alguien era su mejor amigo Mello, un chico de su misma edad que era adicto a los chocolates. Mello tenia cabello de color rubio, ojos azules casi llegando a celestes y una cicatriz en su rostro, no se sabía con exactitud cómo había obtenido la cicatriz, sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño al igual que los de Matt su mejor amigo por lo que tuvieron que crecer y vivir por su propia cuenta una vez que cumplieron 15 años, tiempo después cada uno consiguió trabajo.

Mello obtuvo un trabajo como detective forense en la policía, gracias a su inteligencia y habilidad para resolver casos relacionados a los asesinatos, por otro lado, Matt trabajaba en casa, era un Hacker profesional, sin olvidar que se dedicaba a subir videos a Youtube, tenía su propio canal de animaciones 3D y a veces subía directos de el mismo jugando videojuegos con sus seguidores, que por ahora eran pocos pero tenía la sensación de que sería una estrella del internet.

\- Matt! Wake up already, dog -Le grito Mello desde el otro lado de la puerta- I will not wake up you with ice water as the last time-

Escucho unos pasos caminar hacia la puerta, se abre y se asoma Matt con los ojos entrecerrados, su cabello pelirrojo algo despeinado y sus googles verdes seguían en su cabeza, se había olvidado de quitárselos anoche.

\- I heard you, you don't need to yell at me , Mello -Se quejo Matt refregando uno de sus ojos con algo de flojera.

\- Sorry, I had to wake you up. It makes me late for work and I wanted to tell you, I did not write a note-Dijo Mello.

\- I don't care. You could have written in a note anyway and would not read-Le respondió Matt riéndose un poco haciendo enojar a su amigo, abrió la puerta del todo y salió de su habitación, Mello lo seguía detrás.

\- Hey, speaking of work do not you have work to do, dog? -Pregunto Mello mirando a Matt entrar a la cocina.

\- Yes, but the great thing about working at home is that I start when I want. Not like you, certainly... would not running late to go to the police department?

-It´s true! I'm going now, I see you at night-Respondió Mello, quien tomo su casco y las llaves de su motocicleta para ir más rápido a su trabajo, Matt se volvió a reír negando levemente con la cabeza, abrió los muebles de la cocina buscando que prepararse para el desayuno, encontró una caja de "Pop-Tarts  _Kelloggs_ " y se preparo un café.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello dejo estacionada su motocicleta a unas pocas cuadras del departamento de policía de New york ubicado en el Times Square, le puso una cadena para evitar un robo y comenzó a correr ya que ahora se le estaba haciendo tarde, no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, las otras veces se había quedado dormido o tenía que despertar a su mejor amigo para que se levantara a desayunar y que pudiera trabajar con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en casa.

Estaba tan apurado que sin darse cuenta había golpeado con su codo a un chico que era un poco más bajito que él, no pudo verle la cara pero pudo ver que su cabello era de color blanco, llevaba una camisa de color negro de manga corta y debajo de esta una remera de manga larga que cubría parte de sus manos de color blanca, casi tan blanca como su cabello.

-Hey, ¡ten más cuidado por donde caminas!-Le dijo Mello al chico, quien comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo.

-I'm sorry-se disculpo el chico, una vez que se levanto del suelo se echo a correr rápidamente sin siquiera ver a Mello.

Mello rodo los ojos con algo de fastidio, dio la vuelta y volvió a correr para llegar al departamento de policía.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko ahora estaba en la universidad, era casi la hora del descanso y por alguna extraña razón no podía concentrarse en la clase de esa mañana. El problema era que el chico de su sueño ocupaba su mente cada 10 minutos y se perdía en la toma de apuntes ¿Por qué ese chico había aparecido en su sueño? ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Una broma pesada de su subconsciente por ser tan desafortunada en el amor? Por supuesto que no, no podía ser una broma de su subconsciente, sino ya se habría dado cuenta ¿pero cómo?

-Señorita Neko-La llamo su profesor de Introducción a la Literatura trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad-¿está tomando apuntes de la clase? ¿O por lo menos prestando atención a lo que digo?-

-¿Ah? Si, si…estoy tomando apuntes profesor-Respondió Neko un poco avergonzada-no pasa nada, es solo que estaba pensando en otra cosa, nada importante para ser honesta-

-De acuerdo, pero piense que su participación en clase también forma parte del puntaje de su libreta universitaria-Le dijo el profesor, cerro uno de los tantos libros que llevaba en su mochila/maletín-Bien, clase ¿les parece si seguimos un poco más o prefieren salir a descansar?-

-Creo que sería conveniente salir, profesor-Dijo una de las compañeras de la Otaku que estudiaba en esa universidad.

-Bien, entonces todos pueden salir y después continuamos con los últimos minutos de clase antes de que comience la clase de Latín I.

Las chicas del curso comenzaron a salir en pequeños grupos para ir al campus o al bar de la universidad y comprarse algo para beber. Neko espero a que casi todas las chicas salieran, también espero a que el único chico del curso saliera pero como no vio que tuviera ganas de salir, decidió salir antes que él.

* * *

Al salir del edificio para caminar un poco, corrió hacia sus compañeras que se dirigían al bar del campus.

-H-Hola-Las saludo Neko.

-Neko, ¿se puede saber qué rayos te está pasando? Has estado distraída toda la clase-Pregunto Mariana "Nami", una de sus compañeras.

-Bueno, yo…yo…-Quiso responder Neko pero es interrumpida.

-Pienso lo mismo que Marian, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan distraída?-Pregunto Aldii preocupada por su compañera-¿Paso algo malo en tu casa? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu papá o tu mamá?-

-Claro que no, es solo que…es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien, he tenido un sueño muy extraño pero no puedo contarles nada, chicas-Respondió Neko-Lo siento, pero es un secreto. Es más, ni yo misma me entiendo cuando sueño con cosas raras jeje-

-Entiendo, pero si tienes algún problema podes confiar en nosotras y contarnos que te pasa-Le dijo Aldii queriendo animar a su compañera, cosa que funciono por unos momentos.

-Gracias, Aldii-Le dijo la chica castaña, saco su teléfono celular de su campera rompe vientos de color negra, ese día estaba un poco nublado y a pesar del clima caluroso porque era verano en Latinoamérica, soplaba algo de viento helado, obligando a la gente a ponerse una campera rompe vientos para evitar morirse de frío.

Neko abrió Youtube en su teléfono celular, puso en el buscador " _Matt Jeevas_ " últimamente ese usuario no había subido nuevos vídeos esos últimos meses pero a la Otaku le llamaban un poco la atención, no sabía quién era ese chico que se hacía llamar " _Matt Jeevas_ " pero lo encontraba interesante, aunque no podía ver su rostro ni escuchar su voz original porque estaba distorsionada y en sus vídeos siempre se presentaba bajo el seudónimo de "M". Hizo click en uno de sus vídeos más antiguos, aunque solo lo había subido hace 2 meses, el vídeo tenía el siguiente título:

 **Resident Evil- EHPASODE 1 by** M

Neko se fijo que nadie más estuviera caminando por las calles del campus o que ningún carrito con un guardia de seguridad pasara por donde estaba parada, hizo click en el video y guardo su celular esperando a que se cargara mientras se iba al bar para acompañar a sus compañeras mientras tomaban una bebida refrescante cerca del lago.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt salió de la cocina llevando un plato con 6 "Pop-Tarts" en una mano y una taza de café caliente en otra mano, dejo las cosas en la mesita de café de la sala, cuando apenas tomo asiento en el sofá empezó a sentir algo de frío, miro para todos los rincones del departamento buscando el termostato.

- _Maldito Mello_ -Pensó Matt- _¿a qué temperatura habrá puesto el termostato? Me estoy muriendo de frio aquí adentro y probablemente haga más frío afuera_ -

El pelirrojo se levanto del sofá y se puso a buscar el termostato, lo encontró junto a una esquina del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y a la de su mejor amigo come chocolates. Toco un botón para subir un poco más la temperatura ya que el termostato indicaba que estaba a una temperatura de 27 grados, así que subió la temperatura a solo unos 40 grados para que hubiera algo de calor, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y encendió su laptop que estaba conectada al televisor, también encendió el televisor, antes de ponerse a trabajar como Hacker primero debía desayunar y después haría lo que tenía que hacer. Termino de desayunar, corrió la taza del café y el plato con 2 "Pop-Tarts" ½ a un lado para poder comenzar con su trabajo de Hacker y "Youtuber".

* * *

Pasaron unas 3 horas y Matt sintió que ya había hecho suficiente trabajo por hoy, así que decidió entrar a su canal de Youtube para ver si tenía nuevos suscriptores, la cantidad era igual a la de la semana pasada, así que reviso los comentarios de su ultimo gameplay de Resident Evil. Casi todos los usuarios comentaban que su video era muy original o que estaba bueno, otros directamente no comentaban, se dedicaban a dejar publicidad o solicitud de suscripción, eso se conocía también como  **SPAM**. Siguió pasando publicaciones y accidentalmente pasó una que le había llamado la atención, así que con el mouse retrocedió los comentarios y encontró el comentario de un usuario llamado "N3k0-Ch4N", se acerco un poco más a la pantalla, acomodo sus googles y leyó el comentario en voz baja:

N3ko Ch4N. 5 minutes ago

Wow, I like this video! :D You make me laugh, you´re so funny! I wait the next part soon

Hugs and smiles for you :3

Reply.

Matt no sabía que responder al comentario, así que solo se dedico a mirarlo y releerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario hasta cansarse, era la primera vez que veía a un usuario expresarse de esa manera, tal vez por eso el comentario le había llamado tanto la atención, acerco sus dedos al teclado de la laptop apenas rozándolo pero no llego a escribir una respuesta, no se le ocurría que responderle a ese usuario, cuando llegara al menos una respuesta decente a su mente, le escribiría.


	3. Capítulo 2

Nate "Near" River [N]

Esa misma mañana, un chico de cabellos blancos llamado Nate -alias "Near"- se levanto muy temprano, no era nada inusual en él ya que casi nunca dormía. Vio la hora en su nuevo IPHONE y vio que eran las 6:00 a.m, apago la alarma del IPHONE, se levanto de la cama, tomo una toalla, sus pantuflas de conejito, a pesar de tener solo 17 años, la habitación de Near estaba repleta de juguetes, tanto robots como dados, trenes y bloques de construcción.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, en el camino se encontró con su gatito negro con manchitas de color gris al que llamo "Kira" ¿Por qué "Kira"? nadie lo sabía con exactitud, solo se le ocurrió llamarlo "Kira" y ya. Abrió la puerta del baño, entro dejando su toalla en el lavamanos, se quito las pantuflas y la ropa, abrió la llave del agua caliente de la ducha para comenzar a bañarse. En menos de 15 minutos ya había terminado de bañarse, salió del baño con el cabello algo mojado, una toalla encima de este y con el pijama que había usado para dormir durante la noche, llevaba sus pantuflas de conejo en la mano, caminaría hasta su cuarto usando sus calcetines blancos.

Volvió a su habitación seguido de "Kira" y una vez que llego a la puerta la abrió y cerró detrás de él dejando a "Kira" afuera en el pasillo, tomo nuevamente su IPHONE para chequear la hora…eran las 6:20 a.m, aún faltaban unas horas para poder ir a trabajar a Starbucks.

Near había terminado la escuela a los 13 años de edad, ahora vivía en un departamento con su gato "Kira", por las mañanas después del desayuno, Near trabajaba en la construcción de robots que podrían llegar a ser útiles para la seguridad y la vida humana pero por las tardes tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en el café Starbucks ubicado en el Time Square, no sin antes darle de comer a "Kira" antes de salir. Abrió su armario, saco unos pantalones de color blanco, una remera de mangas largas del mismo color, para su mala suerte también tuvo que sacar unas botas especiales para el frío de color blanco con detalles beige, esas botas habían sido un regalo de su amigo L, pero casi nunca las usaba ya que eran poco practicas para la casa, también tomo una camiseta negra que formaba parte del uniforme del Starbucks y se la puso encima de la remera blanca. Pensaba tomar un abrigo ya que había visto ayer por la noche en el noticiero que por la mañana haría mucho frío pero recordó que tenía una campera de color blanco en el sofá de la sala, se la pondría antes de salir de casa.

Minutos más tarde, el joven albino ya se encontraba en el comedor tomando tranquilamente su desayuno, encendió la radio de la cocina, "Kira" estaba sentado en la mesa cerca de él comiendo pedacitos de tostadas que le daba su dueño. La radio anunciaba la posible nevada que caería unas semanas antes de la navidad y de las vacaciones de invierno -aunque solo estaban en noviembre- también anunciaron la temperatura para esa mañana hasta la noche que bajaría de forma poco favorable para la gente que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde en las oficinas. Near sonrió apenas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello blanco, tenia suerte de que ese día no debía trabajar en Starbucks hasta las 22:30 p.m, hoy podía salir un poco más temprano. Vio la hora en su teléfono celular y eran las 7:05 a.m, término de desayunar, dejo el plato de las tostadas vacío y la taza de leche en el lavaplatos, ya lavaría todo en otro momento, ahora tenía que trabajar en un nuevo robot aunque solo era el prototipo.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [M]

Esa mañana en el departamento de policía de New York, no hubo mucho trabajo. Solo algunos casos y reportes de investigación forense que había que revisar así que para Mello eso era algo muy sencillo de resolver ya que los archivos no le parecían tan complicados. Logro resolver 3 casos pero cuando le pasaron el 4to y 5to caso, no pudo concentrarse con facilidad, no sabía porque pero en su mente la voz de aquel chico de cabellos blancos pidiéndole disculpas en ingles ¿Por qué le pedía disculpas? Era él quien debía disculparse por haberse chocado con ese chico, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, el chico de cabellos blancos se disculpo sin siquiera mirarlo y Mello solo se tomo la molestia de gritarle que se fijara por donde caminaba.

-Hey, Mello ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Luis Carlos, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo en el cuerpo de detective forense-te noto muy distraído últimamente, ¿Quieres que le diga al jefe que no te sientes bien?-

-¿Eh? N-No pasa nada, estoy bien…I'm Ok, Luis-Respondió Mello sin siquiera ver a su compañero de trabajo, tomo los archivos de los 3 casos que le paso el colombiano residente en New York por casi 4 meses y se puso a revisarlos a ver que podía estar mal en los datos de la autopsia.

Al acabar la larga jornada de trabajo, Mello salió del departamento de policía a eso de las 19:15 p.m y era casi la hora de cenar, tenía que volver a casa, no quería preocupar a Matt por su tardanza aunque casi nunca se preocupaba por él, solo se preocupaba si no volvía temprano a casa después del trabajo pero eso podía arreglarse con una simple disculpa. El rubio come chocolates se coloco su abrigo, tomo su séptima barra de chocolate del día de su escritorio a medio comer y la guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo para comerla en el camino a casa mientras conducía su moto, tomo las llaves y su casco, al salir del edificio escucho a alguien salir detrás de él y ese alguien era Luis Carlos.

-Mello, ¡Mello!-Lo llamo Luis haciendo que Mello lo mirara fastidiado-Ok, no era necesario que me mandaras un mirada asesina, viejo-

-No estoy viejo-Le contesto Mello molesto a su compañero de trabajo.

-Así es como llamo a mis amigos, es una expresión-Le explico el colombiano-bien, me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a un restaurante y tomar algo, conocer algunas chicas…ya sabes, lo normal-

-Lo normal… ¿Lo normal?-Dijo Mello un poco más molesto pero no tanto por lo de "viejo"-¿Acaso piensas que soy anormal? De seguro no te has visto en el espejo, por favor, nadie en este mundo es normal y menos tú…lo siento pero no quiero salir contigo, debo volver a casa, no quiero preocupar a Matt-

-¿Quién es Matt? Siempre me hablas de él cuando salimos del trabajo, mejor dicho, lo mencionas ¿es tu amigo? ¿Tu hermano o tu novio?

-¡No me molestes!-Le grito Mello enojado alejándose cada vez mas del colombiano dejándolo solo en la entrada del departamento de policía.

El chocoadicto comenzó a caminar bajo la helada noche de New York mientras cerraba un poco mas su chaqueta para protegerse del frio, llego a su moto, quito la cadena, se subió en ella colocándose el casco, puso las llaves, arranco y comenzó a conducir por la calle hasta su departamento que compartía con Matt.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt se encontraba en la sala sentado en el sofá, prácticamente no se había movido del sofá durante todo el día salvo para comer o ir al baño, pero después se dedico a trabajar como Hacker. Cuando termino con todo su trabajo pendiente, que incluían algunas cosas ilegales, decidió subir un vídeo a Youtube sobre él mismo criticando los videojuegos que no solo eran malos, sino que eran terribles para que alguien los ponga en un local a la venta.

Estaba en la mitad del vídeo cuando de repente la puerta del departamento se abre, se prenden las luces de la sala y entra Mello al departamento dejando su casco para la motocicleta en el suelo.

-Good night-Lo saludo Matt sin prestarle atención y mirando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión.

-Night-Respondió Mello un poco cansado, camino un poco mas quedando parado junto al sofá-What are you fucking doing, dog?-

-Oh, just working…I think so-Respondió Matt mirando a Mello, nuevamente su Mirada se enfoco en la pantalla del televisor-Ok guys! I'm going now because my friend, Mello come back home and I need to spend "time" with him, I see ya the next video-

Matt corto la grabación y cuando lo hizo sintió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su mejor amigo come chocolates, Matt emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor y puso su mano en la cabeza para sanar el golpe.

-Why you do that?-Pregunto Matt sin quitar la mano del lugar anteriormente golpeado.

-Because I want…and why you decide to say the word time between quotation marks?-Pregunto Mello

-I-I just want to make some humor in the vídeo because the users and the suscriptors like humor, specially black humor-Respondió Matt encogiendose de hombres levemente y con la mano que tenia sobre la cabeza en uno de los almohadones del sofá.

-Ok, well…stop "working" or whatever and come to the kitchen because I need your help to make the dinner-Dijo Mello, alejándose y caminando a la cocina, Matt enseguida se levanto y fue con él a preparar la cena dejando olvidada su laptop que aun se encontraba encendida aunque ya había parado el vídeo, apareció una pequeña ventana de notificación avisándole por su correo de Google que tenia un nuevo comentario en uno de sus viejos vídeos y era del usuario " ** _N3ko Ch4N_** ".


	4. Capítulo 3

Neko Chan [N.C]

  
Esa misma noche, Neko, sus padres y su medio hermano se encontraban en la mesa cenando, no se hablo durante la cena, no había nada que contar, nada de que hablar, después de todo, todos hicieron su rutina diaria, Neko fue a la universidad, sus papá a trabajar, su madre se quedo en casa y su medio hermano también fue a trabajar al hospital. Cuando terminaron de cenar y Esteban –el medio hermano de Neko- se fue a su casa a descansar, Neko subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a su habitación para descansar pero al parecer el destino tenia otro plan en mente.  
-¿Podrías bajar un segundo? Quiero hablar contigo y con tu mamá-La llamo su padre, Neko no tuvo otra opción más que soltar un pequeño quejido, bajo las escaleras de mala gana, camino hasta su silla y se sentó, su madre estaba preparando té, dejo la tetera en la hornalla para que hirviera el agua y se sentó en su silla.  
-¿Por qué nos llamaste?-Pregunto Neko-estoy cansada, pa. Quiero ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad-  
-Nada de eso, las llame porque tengo una muy buena noticia para darles-Respondió su padre haciéndola callar. Neko y su mamá se miraron sin entender de qué estaba hablando-acabo de recibir un mail diciendo que voy a tener un nuevo congreso de Ginecología y este se realizara en New York-  
-Sí, ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso?-Pregunto Neko comenzando a levantarse de su silla-¿Es todo? ¿Me puedo ir a dormir ahora?-  
-Basta, quédate sentada y escucha lo que dice tu papá. No seas irrespetuosa-La regaño su mamá, Neko volvió a tomar asiento en su silla, cruzo los brazos y apoyo la cabeza sobre ellos.  
-Bien, la cosa es que…no puedo ir al congreso solo y quiero que ustedes dos me acompañen ¿Qué dicen? Además necesito que Neko venga conmigo ya que ella sabe hablar en inglés y puede servirme de traductora en el hotel, las últimas 3 veces no tuvimos ningún problema con ella-Dijo el hombre.  
-Claro, voy a ir-Dijo Neko sin pensar bien lo que había dicho su padre-¿Cuándo nos vamos? Mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad-  
-El sábado, nos vamos el sábado. Tomamos el vuelo de Buenos Aires a New York a las 7:30 a.m así que hay que levantarnos a eso de las 5:00 o 5:15 a.m si queremos llegar antes.  
-¿No te parece genial?-Pregunto la madre de Neko mirando a su hija-¿No estás feliz? Vas a volver a Estados Unidos después de todo.  
-S-Si, e-estoy feliz, bueno…un poco. Pero ¿Qué pasara con la Universidad? Tengo clases y también debo rendir los exámenes de Diciembre-Respondió Neko un poco nerviosa.  
-Después le pedirás los apuntes a tus compañeros, mañana a la tarde te dedicas a empacar tus cosas para el viaje-Le dijo su padre-bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirles, vamos a dormir que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar-  
-Es verdad, buenas noches.  
Neko subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, prendió la luz, se saco la ropa que uso durante el día, se puso su pijama de verano; un short/bóxer de kevingston con tréboles de cuatro hojas de color verde para hombres y una remera vieja de Harry Potter de Gryffindor (aunque ella era de Ravenclaw), se acostó en su cama sin siquiera taparse con las sabanas porque hacía mucho calor, prendió el aire acondicionado al mínimo y se quedo dormida.

  
Nate "Near" River [N]

  
-Nate, Nate…Ah, por dios ¡Near!-  
-¿Eh?-Dijo Near levantando la mirada aun con el vaso desechable de café en sus manos, giro la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de su compañera de trabajo, Misa Amane. Una joven rubia, de ojos negros, algo torpe pero a pesar de su torpeza era una muy buena empleada en Starbucks Coffee, después de trabajar en Starbucks, ella tenia un empleo como modelo y publicista, algunas de sus publicidades fueron muy útiles para el local en el que trabajaba-¿Qué sucede, Misa?-  
-¿Podrías concentrarte en tu trabajo? Hace 10 minutos que estas distraído, volando por las nubes y te pedí que me prepararas un Gingerbread Latte desde hace rato. Por favor, Nate, ayúdame, no puedo hacer esto sola y los clientes están impacientes por tomar algo-Le dijo Misa.  
Near solo asintió a la rubia, quien se alejo de ahí para preparar el nuevo Latte de la edición invierno a uno de los clientes, Near apoyo el vaso desechable en el mostrador, saco un marcador negro, lo destapo y comenzó a escribir el nombre de uno de los clientes, pero mientras lo hacía por alguna extraña razón pensó nuevamente en el sujeto con el que se había chocado mientras iba casi corriendo al local para comenzar a trabajar, ¿Por qué no se atrevió a mirarlo para pedirle disculpas? Eso fue muy irrespetuoso de su parte, su amigo L le había enseñado que a las personas se las debía mirar a los ojos cuando se les habla, ese era un consejo muy raro de su parte ya que ni él solía mirar a las personas cuando les hablaba.  
-¡NATE!-Grito Misa-¿Ya está listo el Latte? Tenemos más clientes para atender y no tenemos toda la noche-  
-E-En eso estoy-Dijo Near reaccionando y tratando de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que aparecio en sus mejillas, se dirigió a la máquina para preparar café con el vaso desechable para servirlo y preparar el Gingerbread Latte.

  
Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

  
Esa misma noche, Matt y Mello cenaron en el comedor de su departamento junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, había una puerta corrediza que te llevaba al balcón, cuando hacía calor, Matt pasaba las noches despierto hasta tarde contemplando las luces encendidas de los edificios de enfrente, jugando con su PSP o simplemente fumando uno de sus preciados cigarrillos oculto en una lata oxidada de galletas que usaban para guardar los broches de colgar la ropa.  
-So, How was your work today?-Pregunto Matt sin mirar a Mello pero jugando con la comida que se encontraba en su plato.  
-Everything was fine. Thanks for asking, except that today at morning I crash with a guy by accident-Respondió Mello  
-How is he? He's Ok?-Pregunto Matt, parecía que estaba más preocupado por el chico con el que se choco Mello antes que por el bienestar de su mejor amigo.  
-He's Ok, he apologized to me but do not even see me when he did it. This is so unrespectful-Comento Mello tomando un poco de Mac' N Cheese con el tenedor y mandándoselo a la boca.  
-We should cook something more often and not just eating prepared food-Dijo Matt imitando la acción de su amigo pero llevándose 2 bocados de Mac ´N Cheese a la boca.  
-Yeah, we could but…when? Remember that I´m working late into the police-Respondió Mello-besides, you're more time at home. Why you don´t cook?-  
-Because I'm working too, and I'm not good at cooking, Mello. You know it-Le contestó Matt volviendo a comer otro poco de Mac´ N Cheese  
-You're lying. You know you're good at cooking, Matt-Dijo Mello volviendo a comer de su plato-You have more time to prepare some food when I came back home-  
-I told you, that I spend a lot of time working-Respondió Matt de mala gana, tomo su lata de gaseosa Fanta de uva y bebio un poco-I work with the computer and I make some videos in Youtube…I think…I think I earn a lot of money for do that-  
-Yes. I do not think ... when I go to see that "money" you win doing those things?-Pregunto el rubio choco adicto con cierto deje de sarcasmo.  
Matt se quedo callado, no sabía que responder a esa pregunta ya que en parte era cierto ¿Cuándo vería el dinero que ganaba como Youtuber? ¿Y cuanto le pagarían por ser un hacker profesional? No lo sabía y además hacía varios meses que no le pagaban por hackear y hacer cosas ilegales por internet.

* * *

Al acabar la cena, Matt estaba lavando los platos que usaron para servir el Mac 'N Cheese cuando a lo lejos escucho el ruido de su celular avisándole que tenia nuevas notificaciones de Youtube, decidió ignorar el ruido del teléfono y siguió lavando los platos. Coloco los platos en el escurridor para secar el agua sobrante, mañana después de desayunar y antes de ponerse a trabajar guardaría los platos de la cena. Salió de la cocina, camino hacia la sala, vio su teléfono en el sofá, lo tomo; lo desbloqueo y vio las notificaciones de Youtube, solo eran 2: la primera decía que ya se había publicado su nuevo vídeo y la segunda era que recibió un comentario en otro de sus viejos vídeos de un usuario llamado "N3ko Ch4N".  
Por alguna extraña razón, a Matt le llamaba la atención el nombre de ese usuario, aunque no sabía si era hombre o mujer, de hecho, ni se había tomado la molestia de pasar a revisar su canal, abrió la notificación, en Youtube se mostró su viejo vídeo haciendo un gameplay de GTA San Andreas con la voz distorsionada y haciéndose pasar por "M", paso el vídeo y bajo a la sección de comentarios, encontró el comentario de "N3ko Ch4N", decía lo siguiente:

  
N3ko Ch4N. 16 minutes ago

  
Hey dude! How are you tonight? I really like your videos :D you're so amazing but…Why you didn't make a gameplay without voice simulator? I want to hear your real voice.  
Please, reply when you have free time :3 Thank you.

Reply

  
Matt se atrevió a responder el comentario de ese usuario, oprimió el botón de "Reply" y comenzó a escribir su respuesta, no fue larga, solo respondió la pregunta de "N3ko Ch4N", envió la respuesta al comentario, volvió a bloquear su celular; lo guardo en un bolsillo de su jean, tomo su PSP que se encontraba junto al televisor y camino hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes mientras sonaba la música del opening de uno de los videojuegos descargados en su PSP a todo volumen.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Un nuevo día, para Matt, otra rutina de trabajo como Hacker. Se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama como todas las mañanas, ya que otra vez se quedo despierto hasta las 5:00 a.m jugando videojuegos en su PSP. Hubiera seguido durmiendo hasta las 16:00 p.m pero para su mala suerte el despertador de su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar obligándolo a despertarse.

-Nnngh…-Dijo Matt abriendo perezosamente un ojo, tomo su celular y apago el despertador-No quiero levantarme, denme 5 minutos mas y ya-

Matt se acomodo nuevamente en su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas pero se despertó de golpe al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta de parte de su mejor amigo chocoadicto, Mello. Mello se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación ya vestido y sin esa ridícula gomita (según Matt) recogiendo su cabello rubio a modo de coleta.

-¡MATT! Wake up, you fucking dog-Le grito Mello desde el otro lado de la puerta-Come on, I'm going to work and you have to make me some coffee with chocolate-

-Go to do breakfast by yourself-Le respondio el pelirrojo de la misma forma dentro de su habitación-I want to sleep-

-Well, I´m going to work now. See you at night-Se despidió Mello de mala gana alejándose de la habitacion, una vez que Mello se fue, Matt volvió a recostarse en su cama quedándose dormido al instante. A las 9:45, Matt se levanto de su cama ya que el despertador de su celular no lo dejo dormir más tiempo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y lavarse los dientes como hacia todas las mañanas antes de que comenzara con su rutina de Hacker y "Youtuber", termino de ducharse, salió del baño llevando una toalla mojada sobre su hombro derecho; seguía vistiendo su pijama: una camiseta negra con un estampado de la película "PIXELES" que salió en el cine el año pasado y unos pantalones de color azul algo gastados que casi nunca usaba así que decidió tenerlos como pijama.

Después de dejar la toalla en el cuarto de lavado, Matt se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, antes de ir a la cocina fue a la sala y encendió su computadora para poder trabajar cuando terminara su desayuno. Entro en la cocina, saco una botella de leche chocolatada sirviéndose un vaso hasta casi llegar al borde de este, abrió la alacena buscando las " _Pop-Tarts Kellogs_ ".

Matt se dirigió a la sala con su desayuno ya listo y un plato con 6 " _Pop-Tarts_ " que coloco en la mesa de café junto a la computadora portátil y el vaso con leche chocolatada lo puso un poco apartado de la computadora, no quería que se cayera y se desparramara su contenido arruinando la maquina, ya que la última vez que arruino su computadora tuvo que mandarla a reparar al servicio técnico con la mitad de su sueldo como Hacker y parte de sueldo que adquiría Mello trabajando en el departamento de policía para pagar la casa, la electricidad y todo lo demás.

Pasaron un par de horas y el reloj marcaba las 11:11 a.m, Matt se estaba aburriendo como un perro ahí adentro, esa frase era algo irónica para él ya que Mello lo consideraba un perro todo el tiempo y casi nunca lo veía como su mejor amigo. Matt apago la computadora y el televisor en el que estaba pasando el canal de las noticias, se dirigió a su habitacion para cambiarse de ropa y salir a la calle, quería entretenerse paseando por las calles de New York, no sabía que mas hacer para matar el aburrimiento.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko estaba a bordo del avión con destino a New York, hacia unas horas atrás habían salido de su país natal y ahora se encontraban volando sobre México, para no aburrirse, Neko había puesto una película de comedia en su pequeño televisor instalado en el asiento de la clase económica, hace rato había tomado su desayuno y en un par de horas le entregarían el almuerzo. La película era buena, pero para acostumbrar mas el oído al inglés, Neko decidió ver la película en su idioma original, dejo de ver la pequeña pantalla por unos segundos para ver a sus padres; su papá estaba mirando una película al igual que ella pero en español y su madre, en cambio estaba leyendo un libro sobre política aunque ella no estuviera interesada en esas cuestiones ya que había admitido hace 2 años atrás que era una persona apolítica. La Otaku de nuevo enfoco su mirada en la película, no quería distraerse más tiempo viendo a sus padres ya que si no se perdería la mitad de la trama y la película en algún extraño sentido la encontraba interesante. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla de su asiento pero sintió que alguien la estaba llamando, se quito los auriculares y vio a su papá.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Neko.

-¿Vas a comer algo, hija? Ya van a pasar a darnos el almuerzo-Le respondió su padre.

-Ah, sí claro. Lo siento, no te escuche porque estaba entretenida con la película-Dijo Neko y se rio nerviosamente por lo que dijo.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ ** M ** ]

Mello salió del departamento de policía esa mañana helada para ir a comprar algo que desayunar ya que había salido de su casa y su mejor amigo Matt estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de por lo menos salir de su cuarto y preparar el desayuno para los dos, claro que no, en su lugar lo mando a prepararse el mismo el desayuno o a comprar algo. Ahora estaba caminando por la calle del Time Square que te lleva al muelle donde está la estatua de la libertad buscando alguna cafetería o restaurante barato para tomar su desayuno tranquilo y luego volvería al departamento de policía a continuar con su trabajo.

Llego a un Starbucks Coffee y entro ahí ya que no le quedaban más opciones disponibles para desayunar, cuando entro había unas pocas personas paradas en la caja registradora esperando a ser atendidas pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que casi todas las personas que esperaban en la caja eran atendidas por una jovencita de cabellos rubios como él, no supo muy bien porque pero esa chica se le hacía familiar pero no podía identificar muy bien en que, pudo sentir que la chica rubia lo observaba fijamente.

-Oiga, ¡Oiga!-Le grito la joven haciéndolo reaccionar-¿Va a pedir algo para beber o no? No tengo todo el día y tengo muchos clientes por atender. Hoy mi compañero llegara algo tarde a trabajar-

-Eeeh…S-Si, si voy a ordenar algo, linda-Le dijo Mello amablemente pero eso ofendió a la chica-Lo siento, ya que…am, creo que voy a ordenar un Hot chocolate supreme con muffin de chocolate, nada mas-

-Bien, son 88 U$$. Por favor pasa a la caja de al lado y aguarda un momento que enseguida te entrego el pedido-Le respondió Misa indicándole a Mello a donde tenía que ir.

-Gracias, por favor póngalo en una bolsa porque es para llevar-Dijo Mello, Misa solo asintió y el rubio chocoadicto se fue a la fila que estaba en la caja contigua, cuando fue a la segunda fila pudo ver que la puerta del café se abría de golpe dejando pasar a un chico de cabellos blancos que temblaba de frio aunque llevara puesto un abrigo del mismo color que su cabello bajo una camiseta de empleado del Starbucks.

-Near-Misa dejo en el mostrador uno de los vasos desechables donde estaba escribiendo el nombre de un cliente y fue corriendo a ver a su compañero-Near, Near… ¿Estás bien?-

-S-Si, s-solo t-te-tengo un po-poco de f-frio-Respondió Near sin dejar de temblar, Mello se quedo callado al reconocer al joven de cabellos blancos ¡ellos se habían chocado por accidente ayer cuando iba de camino al trabajo! Enseguida salió de la fila y camino hacia Near, quien no dejaba de temblar.

-¡Hey you!-Le dijo Mello enojado a Near haciendo que tanto el albino como la joven rubia lo miraran feo-Tu eres el que se choco conmigo ayer, ¿verdad?-

-I-I'm Sorry-Se disculpo Near sin mirar a Mello-d-de verdad lo siento, pero se me hacia t-tarde para ir al trabajo y-y yo…-

-¡YA DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR!-Le grito Mello enojado a Near. El albino de ojos grises solo se quedo callado sin saber que decirle a Mello.

-¡Oye! Déjalo en paz, se está muriendo de frío ¿no lo ves? Y tú le gritas, que cruel eres ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?-Le pregunto Misa enojada y ve a Near-Near, creo que sería bueno que vayas a la sala de empleados a descansar un poco y entrar en calor, luego vienes a trabajar-

-D-De acuerdo-Respondió Near alejándose de la chica y del rubio adicto a los chocolates quien miraba al albino con una expresión asesina. Se volteo y volvió a ponerse en su lugar de la fila mientras Misa se dirigía a la caja para seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Después de esa pequeña pelea entre Near y Mello, el pequeño albino se alejo de la tienda y de las zonas de descanso de los clientes donde se sentaban a tomar sus bebidas y comer algo, mientras de dirigía a la sala de empleados pudo ver que algunas personas se dedicaban a hablar por teléfono mientras tomaban un café o simplemente le tomaban fotos a sus vasos desechables para postearlo en las redes sociales, tales como Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, etc. Near no entendía que tenia de divertido subir la foto del café que estabas tomando a una red social, no creía que hacer algo así te haga más "popular" en cierto sentido.

Llego a la sala de empleados, abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola detrás de sí mismo. Tomo una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí, la coloco junto a la pared, tomo un control remoto para encender el aire acondicionado y que este echara aire caliente, lo prendió y se sentó en la silla cerrando los ojos, no porque quería dormir, sino porque quería relajarse un poco y entrar en calor.

- _¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese chico?_ -Pensó Near- _¿Por qué me grito en cuanto me vio entrar al café? Yo no le hice nada, además ya me disculpe antes por chocarme con él, no se qué espera de mi_ -


	6. Capítulo 5

Neko Chan [N.C]

El avión en el que viajaban Neko y sus padres aterrizo sin problemas en la pista del aeropuerto de Jhon de New York, una vez que el avión se detuvo por completo en su puerta de embarque, Neko se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que sus padres se levantaran del asiento para poder salir del avión e ir a la terminal a retirar su equipaje.

Las personas salieron por grupos d más del avión, Neko y su familia salieron después de una señora que llevaba un enorme bolso de mano, la chica Otaku se preguntaba como rayos hizo para meter semejante bolso adentro del buche del avión, por lo que ella sabía, el buche del avión no tenia tanto espacio para meter un bolso de mano tan grande. Una vez que entraron a la terminal, los 3 se dirigieron rápidamente a la estación de la terminal para poder ir a recoger sus maletas y pasar por el control de inmigración ya que era obligatorio identificarse cuando llegabas a un país por vacaciones, turismo o negocios.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt salió de su departamento, entro al ascensor ya que hoy no tenía ganas de bajar por las escaleras, el departamento de Mello y suyo estaba ubicado en el octavo piso, algunas veces han tenido que usar la escalera cuando no había electricidad o el ascensor estaba roto, pero hoy no era uno de esos días, Matt por fin podría usar el ascensor para bajar más rápido y salir a la calle.

Se cerró bien su chaqueta de color negra con un estampado blanco del videojuego Assasin Creed en la espalda, se puso la capucha en la cabeza, metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves de la entrada, abrió la puerta y salió a la calle. El frio del mediodía golpeaba su rostro pero eso no le molestaba, se acomodo los googles que usaba cuando jugaba videojuegos y empezó a caminar sin un rumbo o destino fijo, el chico gamer no pensaba ir a ninguna parte, solo quería recorrer New York ya que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se dirigió al muelle donde se encontraba la estatua de la libertad para recorrer un poco, no pensaba ir a caminar por el Time Square; quería cambiar de dirección esta vez para llegar al muelle ya que Mello estaba trabajando en el departamento de policía y no quería que se encontraran a esa hora del mediodía.

Matt no tenía planeado salir ese día pero de verdad, verdad que estaba aburrido en el departamento y ya no quería seguir trabajando, tampoco tenía muy buenas ideas para hacer un nuevo video en su canal de Youtube. Vio la hora en su teléfono celular y eran las 12:35, faltaba poco para las 13:00 así que siguió caminando un poco más, luego buscaría algún lugar para descansar y comer algo.

Neko Chan [N.C]

El viaje en taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel fue rápido pero un poco aburrido para Neko. Mientras viajaban al hotel quiso escuchar un poco de música mirando el paisaje de las afueras de la ciudad de New York pero para su mala suerte, había dejado los auriculares en su casa y su computadora portátil estaba guardada en su maleta así que no tenía ninguna otra forma de entretenimiento excepto su celular pero no quería gastar la batería en un pequeño viaje en taxi; así que dejo de mirar la ventanilla del auto y su mirada se enfoco en los comerciales y pequeños anuncios de noticiosos que pasaba la televisión instalada en el taxi.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near salió de la sala de descanso para empleados y se dirigió al mostrador. Al llegar vio a su compañera, Misa colocando 2 vasos desechables de café en la barra y llamando al cliente que ordeno los vasos. El joven albino camino hacia ella y toco su hombro levemente, Misa se giro para verlo.

-¡Near! Por poco me asustas, tontito-Dijo Misa riéndose-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo aquí en el mostrador, Misa?-Pregunto Near mirando los vasos de café desechables y la licuadora.

-Sí, necesitaría que vayas a la trastienda y me traigas mas vasos desechables, se están terminando…necesito los que son de tamaño alto-Le respondió la rubia señalándole un pequeño vaso ubicado en una repisa del mostrador para que los clientes vean el tamaño del café que ordenaron.

-De acuerdo, enseguida regreso.

Near salió por la misma puerta a la que fue a la tienda de empleados para ir a buscar los vasos que le pidió su compañera. Una vez que se fue, Misa suspiro un poco, se recargo en el mostrador, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su delantal rojo por la temporada invernal en Starbucks y saco una foto vieja que observo con cierta nostalgia, suspiro levemente y su mirada se poso en el mostrador de vidrio donde estaban guardadas las galletas, muffins,  _croissants_ , scones y  _wraps_  de edición navideña.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Hacia frio el 24 de Diciembre de 1990 en la ciudad de Kyoto, una niña de aproximadamente 5 años de edad se encontraba en el abrigo de su hogar con sus padres adornando el árbol de navidad, mañana seria navidad y también sería su cumpleaños. Su mamá se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, su padre estaba trabajando pero prometió volver temprano para cenar con su esposa y su pequeña hija, Misa._

_La niña llevaba un vestido de color rosa, unas botas para la nieve de color marrón y un pequeño abrigo rosa claro con pompones de color rosa claro con un moño en el lado derecho de un ton_ _o rosado más oscuro, su cabello rubio estaba suelto ya que aun era algo corto para ser atado en unas coletas. Misa no dejaba de sonreír mientras colocaba los últimos adornos en el árbol, unos pasos se adentraron a la sala, volteo su mirada encontrándose con su mamá._

_-¿No estás emocionada, amor? Sabes que día es mañana ¿cierto?-Pregunto su mamá cargando a la niña en sus brazos._

_-¡SI! Mañana es navidad-Exclamo la pequeña haciendo reír a su madre_

_-Exacto, pero mañana también es un día muy importante…mañana es el día de tu nacimiento, eso quiere decir que es tu cumpleaños-Respondió la mujer-solo espero que tu papa no venga tarde del trabajo mañana-_

_-Lo extraño mucho, casi nunca está en casa. Mañana quiero estar todo el día con él-Dijo Misa-Mamá ¿podrías bajarme? Quiero terminar de adornar el árbol-_

_-Por supuesto, tesoro. Yo tengo que terminar de preparar la cena._

_La mujer se retiro a la cocina y la pequeña rubia siguió con su trabajo de decorar el árbol, pero vio que faltaban las luces así que fue al armario de la habitación de sus padres a buscarlas. Cuando entro a la habitación, abrió la puerta del armario y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar la caja. Apenas llego a tocarla cuando de repente otra caja más chica, que parecía ser de bombones de chocolate o algo así, se cayó al suelo revelando muchas fotografías en su interior._

_Misa no entendía muy bien que hacían esas fotografías escondidas en el armario de sus padres, así que tomo 3 fotos y guardo las demás en la caja y la caja en el lugar donde correspondía en el armario. Salió de la habitación olvidándose por completo de las luces y fue a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa para la cena de nochebuena._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

 

Misa observo con detenimiento la foto de un niño rubio como ella que no tendría más d años de edad que se encontraba abrazando a un osito de peluche sin abandonar su expresión de enojo junto con un pequeño puchero como cualquier infante.

-Misa, Misa-Dijo Near, Misa rápidamente guardo la foto del niño en el bolsillo de su delantal-traje los vasos desechables que me pediste-

-¿Eh? B-Bien, gracias Near-Le agradeció la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa-D-Déjalos junto a la licuadora, yo los acomodo-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, Misa. Después de todo somos compañeros de trabajo-Dijo Near

-No es nada grave, Near. Estoy bien-Le respondió Misa-Vamos, hay que seguir trabajando-

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt entro a un restaurante de hamburguesas llamado " _Jhonny Rockets_ " para poder comer algo y de paso estar en un lugar cálido. Hacía mucho frio esa tarde en New York, no sabía que temperatura hacia afuera en la calle pero se quiso regañar a sí mismo por estúpido y porque no se había puesto otra cosa más abrigada que no fuera una simple campera de uno de sus tantos videojuegos favoritos en todo el mundo. También llevaba sus guantes negros con él, casi nunca dejaba que la gente vea sus manos, no porque tenga una deformación en ellas, sino porque hace mucho tiempo atrás había tenido un accidente químico cuando estaba en la preparatoria, un accidente del que no quería hablar.

Una mesera se paro junto a su mesa, lo saludo en ingles y Matt le devolvió el saludo, la chica coloco un menú en la mesa y se alejo de ahí dejando al pelirrojo gamer sumergido en sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, para ver un taxi estacionarse frente a la entrada de un hotel de 4 estrellas que estaba cruzando la calle del restaurante, vio la puerta del taxi abrirse, al principio solo vio a un hombre y una mujer discutiendo algo pero no pudo escuchar muy bien porque discutían, enseguida dejo de prestarles atención al ver que la puerta derecha del taxi se abría y de ella salía un chico o una chica con un gorro negro con orejas de gato quien cerró la puerta del taxi, tomo su maleta y entro al hotel junto a esas personas.

No supo porque pero a Matt le pareció interesante, solo esperaba poder volver a verlo o a verla. Simplemente, aquella persona llamo su atención.


	7. Capítulo 6

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello nuevamente se encontraba en el departamento de policía haciendo la misma rutina de todos los días, pero esa tarde no tenía muchos casos para resolver ya que casi todos se los habían asignado a su compañero, Luis Carlos. Mello pensó por un segundo en darle una mano pero no quería parecer débil delante de los demás porque su orgullo se lo impedía así que se contuvo y para matar el tiempo empezó a hacer bolitas de papel con las servilletas que se trajo del Starbucks arrojándolas al techo.

A veces el rubio se preguntaba como seria tener una vida normal, pero ahora que era prácticamente un adulto no se cuestionaba mucho ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero de niño imaginaba con tener una vida normal, una mamá y un papá que lo cuidaran, lo apoyaran en sus buenos y malos momentos, que lo consolaran cuando estaba triste. Por desgracia nunca supo nada de ellos, todo lo que recordaba era que su padre los había abandonado a él y a su madre cuando era muy pequeño y su madre simplemente lo dejo a su suerte para que pudiera cuidarse solo.

Por suerte, nunca estuvo solo, siempre pudo contar con la ayuda de Matt cuando más lo necesito, incluso cuando tuvieron que comenzar a vivir por su cuenta cuando este cumplió 15 años al igual que el choco adicto. Muchas veces se había preguntado que había sido de la vida de su madre después de que lo abandono o de su padre ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Encontró otra mujer que lo haga feliz? ¿Formo una nueva familia con esa zorra? Y si así era… ¿Tenía un hermanito o hermanita que no conocía?

-Hey Luis-Lo llamo Mello a su compañero haciendo que este dejara de trabajar por unos segundos para verlo-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? Me estoy aburriendo-

-Uhh…son las…-Dijo Luis, tomo su celular, lo desbloqueo y reviso la hora-son las 15:34 p.m aun nos quedan muchas horas de trabajo por delante ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Mello? ¿Quieres resolver alguno de mis archivos?-

-No gracias, solo quería saber. No quiero quitarte el trabajo, amigo-Le respondió Mello

-¿Ahora somos amigos?-Dijo el Colombiano emocionado

-Por supuesto que no, solo te lo digo como un símbolo de compañerismo. Tu y yo nunca vamos a ser amigos, que te quede claro eso-Le dijo Mello enojado haciendo que Luis Carlos se decepcionara.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko entro al cuarto del hotel y se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro de frustración, estaba cansada pero conociendo a sus papas, probablemente saldrían a recorrer el Time Square como parte del recorrido en New York y para comenzar el día. Escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a su mamá abrir la puerta del armario donde guardaba las maletas (sin desempacar), saco su maleta apoyándola en el suelo, la abrió y comenzó a buscar algo.

-Mamá ¿Qué estas buscando?-Pregunto Neko moviendo apenas la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que estaba ahí

-Estoy buscando tu ropa térmica-Respondió su madre sin dejar de buscar-quiero que te cambies la ropa de verano que trajiste de Buenos Aires, ahora vamos a salir a pasear-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Mamá, quiero descansar. El vuelo de Argentina hasta aquí me dejo exhausta-Se quejo la Otaku echando su cuerpo para atrás y cayendo en la cama, su mamá rodo los ojos fastidiada sacando una campera térmica negra, unos pantalones negros también térmicos y se los tiro a Neko.

-No exageres, ahora cámbiate que ya salimos-Le ordeno su mamá, Neko entro al baño con la ropa para poder cambiarse y salir a la calle.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near termino con su trabajo y regreso a la sala de empleados para tomar un descanso, luego ayudaría a Misa para que puedan salir temprano y volver a casa. Aunque dudaba que Misa volviera a casa, ya que ella tenía otro trabajo al salir del café Starbucks, entro en la sala y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la sala…había preguntas que rondaban por su mente sin tener una respuesta, cuando volvió al café para entregarle los vasos desechables a Misa pudo ver que ella escondía una fotografía en un bolsillo de su delantal edición invierno; ahora las preguntas eran las siguientes ¿Porqué Misa escondió la fotografía cuando entro? ¿Qué ocultaba en esa fotografía? ¿Algún secreto de su pasado? Quizás lo averiguaría mas tarde o le preguntaría a Misa, si es que ella se animaba a responder las preguntas que tenían relación con el pasado de la rubia.

Por otro lado, Misa estaba apoyada en el mostrador contemplando la foto del niñito rubio que había encontrado en su casa cuando apenas tenía 5 años casi por cumplir los 6. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de melancolía, en eso reacciono al ver a un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello negro y con anteojos de sol se apoyo en el mostrador haciendo que la rubia guardara rápidamente la foto en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-Oh, H-Hola…es decir, buenas tardes-Saludo Misa al hombre-¿Va a ordenar algo?-

-Buenas tardes y…sí, quiero ordenar algo-Le respondió el hombre a la rubia-por cierto, me llamo Luis Carlos y trabajo en el departamento de policía de New York ubicado en el Times Square-

-Soy Misa Amane, es un placer atenderlo. He oído en la televisión algunos casos resueltos por la policía pero no son muy buenos-Comentó la rubia haciendo reír al colombiano.

-Ya lo creo…bien, me voy a llevar un jugo de naranja y un sandwich _Little Cheese_ , que sea para llevar-Dijo Luis Carlos, Misa tomo uno de los vasos de plástico y un marcador indeleble negro.

-¿Anoto tu nombre para llamarte y así retirar el pedido?-Pregunto Misa sin darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba apenas abierta y que Near estaba observando todo.

-Claro, como dije antes, me llamo Luis Carlos-Respondió el colombiano haciendo reír a la rubia quien escribió su nombre con una perfecta cursiva en su vaso de plástico para jugo. Luis se alejo, tomo una revista de una caja que había en una mesa desocupada sin sillas y fue a tomar asiento junto a la ventana. Near aprovecho que Luis estaba distraído leyendo la revista para acercarse a hablar con su compañera de trabajo, Misa tomo unas naranjas de un cajón de madera que guardaban en el lavaplatos, enchufo la exprimidora y comenzó a preparar el jugo.

-Y… ¿De que estaban hablando?-Pregunto Near con curiosidad a su compañera haciendo que Misa se asustara al escucharlo y casi se cae la naranja a medio exprimir.

-¡Near! No vuelvas a asustarme así-Le respondió Misa un poco molesta, Near solo se disculpo en ingles-no estábamos hablando de nada importante, solo…solo eran cosas sin sentido-

-¿Cosas sin sentido? ¿Acaso te invito a salir?-Le pregunto el albino

-¡Por supuesto que no! no me invito a salir, es mas…no saldría con él ni en cientos de años y…supongo que ese hombre ya tiene una novia o algo así-Respondió la rubia terminando de exprimir las naranjas y sacando una jarrita de plástico repleta de jugo del exprimidor para servirlo en el vaso.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko se encontraba paseando con su familia por las calles de New York, se habían alejado del lugar que tenían pensado ir a recorrer esa tarde, no estaban en el Time Square, sino que se encontraban en una calle desconocida para ella. No supo cuando paso, pero en pocos minutos estaba dentro de un local de ropa con su mamá y su papá mirando las ofertas de invierno.

Ella no entendía que tenia de interesante ir a mirar ropa, además, ningún diseño de ese año le llamaba mucho la atención. Si hubieran entrado a un local de comics, ropa con diseños anime o algo así con gusto se llevaba algo de ese local pero desgraciadamente no había muchos comercios así y el único local disponible estaba a unas pocas cuadras del Times Square. No podían ir caminando hasta allá, ya que muy pronto se haría de noche y en algún momento deberían regresar al hotel.

-Neko, hija…ven a ver esto-La llamo su mamá sacándola de nuevo a la realidad-vamos, es algo que te gustara-

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Neko de mala gana acercándose a donde estaba su mamá. Sin que se diera cuenta, un chico pelirrojo con googles verdes caminaba por esa misma calle pasando por el local de ropa donde se encontraban Neko y su familia, al principio no se fijo en la chica castaña y continuo su camino pero luego algo en su mente hizo "click" así que retrocedió para ver la vidriera del local de ropa y pudo ver a esa chica castaña, estaba con una mujer de cabellos también castaños pero la única diferencia en ambas era que la mujer tenia el cabello castaño casi rubio y la chica que había llamado su atención cuando la vio en el restaurante lo tenia más oscuro.

- _A lo mejor esa mujer es su mamá_ -Pensó Matt sin dejar de ver a la chica Otaku que se encontraba mirando unas camisas para el invierno leñadoras, tomo una de color azul con negro en sus manos. El chico gamer pudo ver que conversaban pero no pudo escuchar que estaban hablando y se alejaron de ahí; camino un poco más para poder ver a esa chica parada en la caja registradora esperando para pagar su compra pero no supo cuando paso, la chica junto con sus padres salieron del local y ella accidentalmente choco con él.

-Uh-Dijo Neko-Eeeh…I-I'm sorry-

-No problem-Le respondió Matt sin mirarla, Neko se alejo y el gamer se quedo mirándola fijamente, vio como se alejaba de ahí con sus padres hasta que la perdió de vista.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt había vuelto a ver otra vez a esa chica que le llama la atención, se chocaron accidentalmente y ella le pidió disculpas en ingles pero se sentía un poco mal porque no hicieron (por lo menos) un pequeño contacto visual para poder verse a la cara. Ahora deseaba volver a verla de nuevo, pero esta vez quería encontrarse con ella a solas y hablar, solo hablar. Vio la hora en su teléfono celular y ya eran las 18:00 p.m… ¡Shit! el tiempo sí que había pasado rápido, debía volver a casa antes de que Mello llegara de trabajar en el departamento de policía. Corrió alejándose del local de ropa donde vio a la chica castaña y cruzo la calle lo más rápido que podía para tomarse un subterráneo y bajarse en la estación más cercana que lo llevaría a su casa.


	8. Capítulo 7

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko se alejo del local de ropa con sus padres luego de disculparse con el chico por haberse chocado con él accidentalmente. Estaba molesta, no podía creer que ese chico la chocara, era un idiota. Un completo idiota, no pensaba admitirlo porque no quería mostrarse débil delante de un chico y además ya había pasado por una situación similar dos veces.

- _Dios, ese chico es un imbécil_ -Pensó Neko mientras caminaba junto a sus papás- _¿Quién se cree que es para chocarme de esa manera? ¿Acaso nunca ve por donde camina?_ -

-Neko, hija ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel?-Le pregunto su mamá

-En nada importante, mamá. Es un secreto y no puedo decirlo-Respondió Neko nerviosa esperando a que su mamá se creyera su mentira y algo cansada de su insistencia.

-Soy tu mamá y sabes que puedes confiar en mí para contarme un secreto ¿no quieres decírmelo? Te prometo que no le contare nada a tu papá.

-No mamá, es un secreto muy grande que ni siquiera puedo compartir contigo-Le mintió la Otaku-por favor entiéndelo, confió en ti pero no puedo revelar este secreto a cualquiera-

-De acuerdo, como digas.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt llego a casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a hacer su aparición revelando imágenes con temática navideña. Entro al edificio y subió por las escaleras en vez de usar el elevador para llegar más rápido al departamento, probablemente Mello aun se encontraba trabajando en el departamento de policía hasta tarde así que no había problema en utilizar las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y entro, todo estaba a oscuras, no se escuchaba ni un alma. Probablemente Mello aun estaba trabajando, eso alivio un poco a Matt quien encendió la luz de la sala y el comedor confiando que Mello no estaba ahí. Grande fue su error cuando al entrar al comedor vio a su amigo rubio choco adicto sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Agh! Mello, H-Hi-Lo saludo Matt nerviosamente pero Mello lo miraba seriamente-How was your work today?-

-I need to answer this stupid question?-Pregunto Mello molesto-What are you fucking doing, dog? I'm come back home early and I didn't see you all evening-

-I'm sorry, b-but I'm going for a walk and took me all the afternoon and the evening-Respondio Matt decepcionado-Please, can you forgive me?-

-Never-Le dijo Mello enojado-I'll never forgive you…you…you…¡Stupid dog!-

-Why are you so cruel with me? I suppose we're best friends-Dijo Matt sin mirar a su major amigo a los ojos-I'm sorry, OK? Please, Please forgive me!-

-I'm going to think about it later-Dijo Mello intentando ser razonable con el gamer-Now, come to the kitchen because I'm going to make something to dinner and I need some help-

-Ok, I'll help you with dinner-Dijo Matt de mala gana, Mello se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y junto con su amigo gamer salieron del comedor para ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near entro a su departamento, prendió las luces del pasillo y escucho unos maullidos de "Kira" quien corrió a recibir a su dueño después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Starbucks. El chico albino llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del gatito acariciando un poco su pelaje y sonrió levemente, estaba cansado así que ahora le costaba sonreír. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala, dejo su abrigo en el sofá y encendió la notebook que estaba en la mesa del comedor. Mientras esperaba a que la notebook se encienda del todo, Near salió del comedor y camino por otro pasillo para ir al baño a tomar una ducha ya que esa mañana se había olvidado bañarse, trabajo toda la tarde y ahora necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Antes de ir al baño, fue a su habitación a buscar un conjunto de ropa limpia para estar en casa, algo que (sinceramente) no le hacía falta porque casi toda su ropa era blanca, lo único que tenia de otro color eran las zapatillas que usaba para salir a la calle y su playera del Starbucks. Tomo una playera que le quedaba algo grande de mangas largas color blanca, un pantalón pijama de color blanco y los puso sobre la cama; se quito la playera negra del trabajo que usaba sobre su camisa blanca desalineándola un poco, tomo su conjunto de ropa blanca para dormir, una toalla, sus pantuflas de conejito y fue al baño.

Entro al baño, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de sí para evitar que "Kira" entrara al baño a ver si encontraba a su dueño. Se miro en el espejo grande del baño, suspiro con algo de cansancio, desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa; abrió las llaves de la canilla dejando que la bañera grande de mármol negro se llenara hasta la mitad con agua y se metió en ella sintiendo el agua tibia mojar todo su cuerpo.

Near estaba tan concentrado en su relajante baño tibio que no se dio cuenta de que la computadora ya se había encendido del todo y estaba recibiendo una videollamada de su amigo L. cuando termino de bañarse, el chico albino se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa ignorando completamente la videollamada de L y los maullidos de "Kira".

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

-Matt, ¡Matt! Are you here, stupid dog?

-What?-Matt reacciono de golpe, miro hacia abajo y vio que tenía una lata de salsa de tomate en la mano y el abre latas en la otra mano, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo borrar las imágenes de cierta chica castaña que vio fuera del restaurante "Jhonny Rockets" y con la que se choco aquella tarde accidentalmente.

-"What"? Is all that you're going to say tonight?-Pregunto Mello-What fucking happened with you? You're distracted-

-I'm sorry but…I was…-Respondió Matt, pero enseguida se quedo callado intentando pensar en una mentira que fuera creíble para su mejor amigo pero al no encontrar nada creíble no tuvo otra opción mas que decirle la verdad-I was thinking about a girl-

-Oooh, a girl? Seriouslly? Do you have a new crush?-Pregunto Mello burlonamente hacienda enojar al pelirrojo gamer quien enseguida apoyo con fuerza la lata de salsa de tomate sobre la mesada de la cocina hacienda que algo de salsa caiga sobre la madera del mueble.

-I don't have a crush on that girl-Respondió Matt enojado-I accidentally crash with her when I'm going out for a walk this afternoon…that's all-

-Ok, I'm sorry to play a joke on you but I need to do something to make you angry, friend-Le dijo Mello riéndose levemente.

-And, what about you? Do you have a crush on someone?-Pregunto Matt con curiosidad pasándole la salsa a su amigo para que la coloque en la olla donde estaba cocinando carne picada, se dirigió a la nevera a buscar algo de queso cheddar en hebras y también tenía que buscar una esponja para limpiar la mesada-You didn't tell me that and…If you have a crush, it's a boy or a hot pretty girl?-

-I-I don't have a crush actually-Dijo Mello avergonzado al pensar en el chico albino que vio en el Starbucks en la mañana-but you didn't describe me the girl you crash accidentally-

-I don't need to describe you anything because I didn't see her on the face-Respondió Matt dejando el queso cheddar en la mesada, tomo una esponja húmeda y la paso por la mesada para limpiar la salsa de tomate mientras su amigo Mello sacaba pan blanco de la nevera.

-You crash with her and you didn't look at her face?-Pregunto Mello cerrando la nevera y poniendo el pan blanco en la mesada.

-Yeah, I'm sorry but she give me an apologize to me for crash with her-Dijo Matt abriendo la bolsa del pan y comenzando a sacar 10 rebanadas para cortarlas en cuadrados, colocarlas en una bandeja y tostarlas en el horno.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina con "Kira" siguiéndolo detrás para prepararse la cena que estaba congelada en la nevera. "Kira" comenzó a maullar repetitivas veces para darle a entender a su dueño que tenía hambre, camino frotando su cuerpo alrededor del albino pero a este le parecía incomodo porque no podía descongelar la cena con el gato caminando alrededor suyo.

-Pst, basta Kira-Lo regaño Near-ahí te doy tu comida-

Por mucho que lo regañara, el felino no paraba de maullar. Near se canso de escucharlo maullar, abrió nuevamente la nevera sacando una bandeja de comida especial para gatos del restaurante "Pets Deli". Abrió la bandeja quitándole el papel aluminio con el logotipo del restaurante y coloco la comida a calentar 30 segundos en el microondas; cuando termino el tiempo, Near saco la bandeja y la puso frente a "Kira".

-Mas te vale que lo comas todo-Le dijo Near-No pienso tirar lo que dejaste en la bandeja, porque pago mucho dinero por tu comida y es mucho más costosa que la mía-

Near tomo un plato con su cena, no era la gran cosa, solo eran unos _poppers_ de queso cheddar con unas papas fritas que tenían salsa de queso cheddar y trocitos de bacon. Salió de la cocina con el plato y una botella de jugo de manzana en la mano izquierda (la mano que tenia libre) dirigiéndose al comedor para cenar y llamar a L por Skype. Llego al comedor y tomo asiento frente a la computadora dejando su cena y la botella de jugo a un lado para poder desbloquear la pantalla con las manos libres, de esta forma podría chatear con L fácilmente.

Vio que en Skype tenía una videollamada perdida de L, rápidamente hizo click en devolver la llamada y espero a que L atendiera su llamada mientras se disponía a comer lo que había descongelado para la cena.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]. 

Mello y Matt se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar del departamento que ambos compartían, estaban cenando lo que parecían ser nachos improvisados hechos de cuadrados de pan tostado con salsa de tomate, carne y queso cheddar derretido mientras veían una película de ciencia ficción por Netflix (las favoritas de Matt). En la televisión se proyectaba la película " _Snowpiercer_ ", una de las películas del futuro apocalíptico que más le gustaban a Matt, esa y también la película " _The day after tomorrow_ " aunque no le gustaba admitir muy seguido que amaba esa película, a pesar de ser vieja y de tener muchos años de antigüedad. A mitad de la película, Matt se estiro un poco, se incorporo del sofá tomando un cuadrado de pan mojado con salsa de tomate y algo de carne; se levanto del todo y se dirigió al balcón del departamento.

-Where are you going, dog?-Pregunto Mello mirando a Matt colocarse una chaqueta y abriendo la puerta/ventana de la sala de estar que te llevaba al balcón.

-I'm…-Matt vio la tostada en su mano y se la comió rápidamente-I'm j-just…going to smoke, that's all-

-I put pause in the film?-Pregunto Mello tomando el control remoto.

-No, I'll do a fast smoke from my cigarette and I come back quickly. Don't worry, Mells-Respondió Matt riéndose, abrió rápidamente la puerta/ventana y la cerro detrás de sí.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt salió al balcón, se abrazo un poco a sí mismo para entrar en calor pero eso no lo ayudaba. Necesitaba fumar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin consumir aunque sea un mísero cigarrillo, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su jean azul gastado y saco una cajita de cigarrillos comunes. Saco uno, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar primero inhalando la nicotina y el tabaco; después lo echo soltando todo el aire que pudo de sus pulmones.

Esto de fumar cigarrillos se había vuelto un habito desde que era un niño, fue mucho antes de conocer a Mello, primero no le agradaba la idea pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbro, aun recordaba cuando fumo "accidentalmente" su primer cigarrillo.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_El pelirrojo apenas tenía 9 años y estaba en 5to grado de la escuela primaria, esa tarde se encontraba en el aula de clases repasando para un examen aunque era hora del recreo y casi todos los niños estaban en el pasillo de la escuela jugando, pero el pequeño no podía concentrarse debido a los gritos de uno de los niños más grandes. Frustrado, cerró el libro y salió al pasillo a ver qué rayos estaba pasando._ _Vio un poco lejos de las aulas pero cerca del baño a un montón de niños y niñas mas grandes (y algunos más pequeños) que rodeaban al causante de los gritos con cierto deje de curiosidad pero eso no iba a tranquilizar a Matt._

_-Oigan, muévanse ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo Matt molesto haciendo que casi todos los chicos y chicas lo miraran dándole un espacio para acercarse al niño que había gritado-¿Se puede saber porque gritas? Hay gente que trata de estudiar, esto es una escuela-_

_-Oh, pues, lo siento pequeñito-Se burlo el niño ganándose las risas de parte de casi todos los presentes-solo los llame para que vean algo que "tome prestado" por así decirlo de mi casa-_

_El niño abrió su mochila sacando una caja de cigarrillos sorprendiendo a casi todos ahí y haciendo que sonriera por cumplir con su objetivo._

_-¿Para eso era tanto escándalo? ¿Por una simple caja de cigarrillos?-Pregunto Matt con sarcasmo_

_-Oye, ten cuidado con tu actitud pequeñín, porque puedo hacerte la vida imposible-Le contesto el otro niño de manera amenazante, abrió la caja y saco un cigarrillo-no solo vine a mostrar la caja, sino que también quiero desafiar a alguien a fumar el primer cigarrillo de la caja-abre la mano de Matt y coloca el cigarrillo en ella-y tu serás el primero en intentarlo-_

_-¿Yo? N-No gracias, no fumo-Dijo Matt rechazando el cigarrillo y devolviéndoselo al niño grande pero este solo cerro la mano del pelirrojo en forma de puño para sujetar firmemente aquel objeto que apenas entraba en tu cuerpo convertía tu sistema respiratorio en una pesadilla._

_-No seas marica, quieras o no vas a tener que hacerlo. Es un desafío._

_Matt miro hacia atrás y lo único que vio fue a los niños y niñas que lo miraban con curiosidad. Su mirada verde se choco con los orbes del niño que lo miraba desafiante como diciendo "¿Qué estas esperando?", el pelirrojo respiro profundo y soltó aire para calmar sus nervios._

_-Bien, lo hare-Dijo Matt recibiendo una pequeña ovación de parte de los niños de su grado y otros niños mas grandes-¿Quién tiene un fosforo o lo que sea para prender esta cosa?-_

_-Y-Yo tengo un encendedor-Dijo una niña del último grado sacando un encendedor, Matt coloco el cigarrillo en su boca y la niña encendió le cigarrillo dejando que el calor de la llama quemara un poco el papel._

_-Ahora tienes que inhalar el humo y soltar todo-explico el niño que le entrego el cigarrillo y Matt tuvo que hacerle caso a sus instrucciones. Después de todo siempre había sido un chico listo muy obediente y nunca antes había desobedecido a nadie, aspiro a través de ese tubo pequeño de papel el humo del cigarrillo sintiendo un sabor extraño invadir su boca; un sabor amargo, a quemado y bastante desagradable que lo obligo a toser y soltar todo el humo enseguida._

_-Uuuh, mala suerte-Comentó el niño decepcionado del pelirrojo dándole leves palmadas en el hombro-descuida, te saldrá mejor la segunda vez. Es difícil acostumbrarse a la primera calada ¿sabes?-_

_Matt iba a responder pero no supo qué rayos pasaba con su vista ni con su cuerpo pero solo escuchaba susurros inaudibles a su alrededor, vio sus manos y solo veía 2 manchas borrosas, se refregó los ojos pero aun seguía viendo borroso. No sabía que estaba mal con él, sintió que la vista se le oscurecía viendo todo negro y cayó al suelo inconsciente._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

 

El gamer reacciono enseguida al escuchar unos ligeros golpes en la puerta/ventana provenientes de su mejor amigo come chocolates. Giro la vista encontrándose con los obres azules de Mello, vio su cigarrillo a la mitad… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera lo había terminado por estar pensando en la primera vez que fumo un cigarrillo cuando era niño, arrojo lo que se estaba quemando a la calle y entro al departamento, Mello cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-What happend with you, stupid dog?-Pregunto Mello-The film is going to end and the food is cold now because you are outside a long time, you tell me that you come back quickly. Please, tell me what happened? What are you thinking? I'm your best friend-

Matt no quiso responder a las preguntas de Mello, en su lugar se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y Mello al ver que su amigo no le respondía decidió retomar la reproducción de la película pero ahora solo él estaba concentrado en la trama ya que el gamer se encontraba mirando hacia otro rincón de la habitación con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha.


	9. Capítulo 9

Nate "Near" River [N]

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ciudad de New York en ese clima invernal, faltaban pocos meses para la navidad así que no había tanto apuro en hacer las compras, lo malo es que si uno no tenía nada preparado tenía que conseguir las cosas a último momento y tenerlo todo listo para la cena familiar de noche buena y eso no era nada agradable. Aunque el sol estuviera en su punto más alto, no daba indicios de que iba a aclimatar un poco el frío ambiente de la ciudad. En un departamento de primera clase, un joven albino se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación en su amplia cama, había muchos juguetes (tanto robots como rompecabezas y dados) esparcidos por el suelo y anoche no pudo juntarlos para guardarlos en sus respectivos lugares porque se había quedado despierto hasta tarde mejorando un nuevo prototipo de seguridad para una empresa que se lo encargo para el día trece de diciembre o de lo contrario no tendría su paga. Esa empresa le iba a pagar mucho dinero por su prototipo de seguridad, pero a Near no le importaba cuanto le pagaran, el se conformaba con ver que sus creaciones fueran útiles para la vida humana. Aunque, claro, necesitaba el dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento. Su amigo L se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con su paga los primeros meses pero cuando él se fue a Japón tuvo que buscar una forma de pagar el alquiler por su cuenta.

El pequeño albino cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir algo húmedo tocar su nariz, abrió un ojo con algo de pereza y vio a su gatito "Kira" frente a él. Vio la hora en su IPHONE y supo que eran las 6:00 a.m, debía levantarse, desayunar y seguir trabajando en los prototipos de seguridad en los que había estado ocupado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Kira-Lo saludo Near acariciándole el pelaje de la cabeza al felino-Ya mismo me levanto y vamos a la cocina a desayunar-

Corrió la frazada y sabanas de su cama haciendo que el gatito cayera al suelo y salga corriendo de la habitación del albino por el repentino susto que se había dado. Near se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación, camino en calcetines hasta la cocina ya que hoy no estaba de humor para ir a desayunar en pantuflas. El piso estaba frio pero el ya estaba acostumbrado al frio, antes de llegar a la cocina fue a chequear el termostato de la sala y lo puso en 30 grados Fahrenheit para que se aclimatara un poco el departamento y después fue a la cocina a desayunar.

Al entrar a la cocina encontró a Kira comiendo comida para gatos sabor a hígado, pudo escuchar el ruido del aceite friendo algo; su vista se desvió hacia una chica de cabellos negros que estaba preparándole el desayuno a Near, la chica se giro y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Near.

-Oh, Good Morning-Lo saludo la joven con una sonrisa, Near no respondió al saludo, solo se quedo mirándola fijamente-My name is Roseline and I'm coming here to cook your breakfast. A man called L…Lawliet? Told me that you can't cook by yourself so he pays me to come here and make your food-

A medida que la chica hablaba, Near tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina y agarro una taza llena de lo que parecía ser cocoa caliente con mucha crema batida y malvaviscos. Soplo apenas el líquido caliente y bebió un poco manchándose la cara con algo de crema batida y trocitos de malvaviscos.

-So…What do you want for breakfast?-Pregunto Roseline moviendo lo que estaba friendo en aceite con una espátula de aluminio que saco de un cajón de la cocina.

-I…I j-just want some eggs with bacon and a Toast with butter please-Le respondió Near.

-Ok, I'm going to make you this-Le dijo Roseline, abrió la nevera y saco 2 huevos mas rompiéndolos en la sartén para que se frieran, de paso coloco los otros 2 huevos fritos ya hechos en un plato blanco redondo con bordes azules. Abandono por unos segundos la sartén para sacar unas naranjas y exprimirlas para hacer un jugo, mientras Roseline se ocupaba de preparar el desayuno, Near estiro su mano hacia la radio que había en la mesa y la encendía para escuchar las noticias.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt estaba durmiendo en el sofá, anoche se había olvidado de ir a su cama y se quedo dormido sin que Mello lo despertara para ir a su habitación. Estaba apoyado boca abajo pero su cabeza estaba apoyada de costado y algo de saliva se caía por su boca mojando el cuero negro del sofá, despertó de golpe al sentir que le tiraban un vaso de agua helada mojando su rostro y parte de su playera y chaqueta negra de Resident Evil.

-Oh, What the fuck?-Dijo Matt levantándose del todo, refregó sus ojos y con sus manos enguantadas seco su rostro, cuando retiro sus manos se encontró con Mello mirándolo fijamente-Jeje, Good morning, Mello-

-Morning, fucking dog-Le respondió Mello, fue a buscar el casco de su motocicleta y las llaves, tomo otro casco y se lo arrojo a Matt-C'mon we have to go out-

-Why? We're not going to have breakfast first?-Pregunto Matt con curiosidad mirando el casco.

-No, we need to do some choices after I go to work-Respondio Mello-Now, get up and come with me to the garage. I drive my motorbike and please be careful, don't smoke when I'm riding-

-Ok, Ok.

El pelirrojo gamer se levanto del sofá, dejo el casco en la mesa de café y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar otro abrigo y una bufanda de color gris que le regalo Mello por su cumpleaños. Una vez que se puso su abrigo, un saco de color gris con botones negros junto con la bufanda, volvió a la sala, tomo el casco y salió del departamento con Mello para bajar juntos al garaje a buscar la moto.

* * *

Al poco rato, Mello salió a toda velocidad con su moto del garaje en el edificio de departamentos donde vivían. El choco adicto se alejo del edificio y comenzó a conducir con un poco mas de velocidad evitando sin querer un semáforo en rojo, esquivo un auto que casi lo atropellaba e ignoro la grosería que le lanzaba el conductor a lo lejos.

-Oye, Mello ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Matt sujetándose firmemente del asiento de la moto.

-Preguntaste si primero íbamos a desayunar ¿no es así? Pues a eso vamos-Respondió Mello con los ojos fijos en el camino.

-¿Está bien? Y ¿A donde iremos?-Pregunto Matt.

-Vamos a ir al Queens Center a desayunar, también tengo que hacer unas compras ahí y después haremos todo lo que tengo pendiente antes de irme a trabajar-Respondió Mello.

Matt no dijo nada, simplemente se aferro un poco más al asiento dejando que su amigo conduzca tranquilo al centro comercial.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko y sus padres salieron del hotel en el que se hospedaban luego de desayunar, Neko sentía una especie de ardor en la boca de estomago pero supuso que se le pasaría pronto. Después de todo había desayunado bien, hoy no sabía que actividades tenían planeado sus padres para hacer en familia, así que ahora se encontraba parada en la entrada esperándolos, ya que se encontraban en el lobby revisando los mapas de la ciudad. A los pocos minutos sus padres salieron, su mamá llevaba un mapa de la ciudad de New York traducido al español ya que ella no tenía mucho conocimiento en el inglés.

-Bien, hija. Estuvimos hablando ahí adentro con tu papá, vimos el mapa y decidimos que vamos a ir a recorrer el centro comercial todo el día hasta la hora de cierre-Le dijo su mamá abriendo el mapa y mostrándole las ubicaciones de los centros comerciales más cercanos.

-¿Ok? Y ¿A cuál de todos iremos? ¿Al Century 21? ¿A Manhattan Mall? O ¿East Rivers Plaza?-Pregunto Neko emocionada

-Ninguno de esos, iremos al Queen Centers-Le respondió su mamá haciendo que la Otaku se decepcionara-¡Oh, vamos! anímate, estoy segura de que te gustaría ese centro comercial, además tengo que comprarte ropa de invierno nueva-

-¿Solo para eso me piensan llevar a un centro comercial? Me niego-Respondió Neko cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y para que pensaste que íbamos a un centro comercial? ¿Por alimentos? Claro que no, necesitas ropa nueva, Neko. Tu ropa vieja ya ni te queda-Le dijo su papá-así que no te quejes y vamos a la estación de subte para tomar uno que nos lleve a la calle donde está el Queens Center-

-QUEEN Center-Lo corrigió la castaña de malhumor y sin decir nada mas, los tres se dirigieron a la estación del subte para ir al centro comercial. Lo que no sabía Neko, es que muy pronto en el centro comercial tendría un segundo encuentro con cierto pelirrojo gamer con el que se había chocado ayer al salir de un local de ropa.


	10. Capítulo 10

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello llego al Queen Center, doblo a la izquierda con su motocicleta para buscar un espacio vacío donde estacionarla. Condujo despacio por el área de estacionamiento hasta que se detuvo en un espacio vacío entre dos motos y decidió estacionar su motocicleta ahí, giro la llave para apagar el motor y se bajo.

-Ya llegamos-Le dijo mirando a Matt-bájate que tengo que ponerle la cadena a la moto para que no me la roben-

Matt simplemente obedeció y bajo de la moto de su mejor amigo, por poco se cae al suelo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en una moto y para él era lo más inseguro que existía, no entendía como Mello podía manejarla sin riesgos de tener un accidente en la calle. Había visto en las noticias que mucha gente que conducía ebria a altas horas de la madrugada ya sea en auto o en motocicleta, se accidentaba pero por suerte a él nunca le había pasado eso.

Mello se quito el casco dejándolo colgado en el manubrio de la motocicleta, abrió un compartimiento que había bajo el asiento sacando la cadena, Matt se quito su casco y lo metió ahí adentro para evitar que se lo robaran. Una vez que el rubio chocoadicto aseguro bien la cadena de la moto colocándole el código especial que solo él conocía, caminaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

Tal y como se lo imaginaba Mello, a esa hora de la mañana el centro comercial estaba repleto de gente que se dedicaba a comprar ropa, desayunar, relajarse o simplemente paseando. Matt y Mello entraron al centro comercial y comenzaron a caminar por la planta baja pasando gran parte de los locales que había ahí, se detuvieron en un pequeño local de teléfonos celulares llamado "Best Buy Mobile"

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí, Mello?-Pregunto Matt, Mello saco su celular-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu teléfono celular?-

-Duh, ¿No es obvio, perro? Lo voy a llevar a reparar, quiero cambiarle la batería, anoche en el trabajo dejo de funcionar-Le dijo Mello viendo la entrada del local-además, es el único sitio bueno que conozco donde puedan reparar mi teléfono-

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste a mi? Sabes que soy bueno con la tecnología.

-La última vez que te pedí que arreglaras mi teléfono hizo cortocircuito, exploto y tuve que comprar uno nuevo, así que por eso no te pido que me lo repares.

-Ok, era muy inexperto con eso de reparar teléfonos pero, te lo juro, ahora puedo repararlo.

-No te creo, ahora entremos antes de que venga más gente.

Sin decir una palabra más, Matt y Mello entraron juntos al local para que el choco adicto pudiera mandar a reparar su celular.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Mientras tanto en el primer piso del centro comercial, Neko estaba dentro de un local de Disney viendo los artículos que había ahí y pensando que a sus primos les hubiera gustado viajar con ella para ver todo esto, por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba de nuevo en Disneyland como cuando viajo por primera vez a para sus quince años. Cielos, ese viaje sí que había sido divertido y deseaba volver ahí algún día, pero no con sus padres, pensaba viajar sola esta vez (si es que podía viajar sola alguna vez).

Estaba entretenida tomándole fotos a unos peluches de la película FROZEN con su teléfono celular cuando se dio cuenta de que sus padres no estaban ahí, dejo de tomar fotos y salió del local asomándose por la puerta. A lo lejos vio a sus papás caminando a lo lejos, Neko salió del local y corrió tras ellos, no quería perderse y armar un escándalo, ya era muy grande para hacer eso.

-Hey, espérenme-Dijo Neko corriendo hacia sus padres, estos se detuvieron para verla y ella también redujo la velocidad y también se detuvo frente a ellos, su mamá estaba muy enojada al igual que su papá.

-No vuelvas a distraerte, tenes que escucharnos cuando te avisamos que vamos a salir-La regaño su papá-siempre fuiste así de despistada, desde que eras una niña-

-¡Pues ya no soy una niña! ¿Y que si me distraje? A mucha gente le pasa, no soy la única-Respondio Neko de mala gana

-Sí, pero no se quedan tanto tiempo tonteando con el teléfono celular-Le respondió su papá

-No estaba tonteando con el teléfono celular, solo estaba tomando unas fotos de los productos Disney para mandarle a mis compañeros de la universidad-Dijo Neko

-De acuerdo, como digas. Miénteme todo lo que quieras, aun así no te voy a creer. Vámonos ya que tenemos que buscar un baño para tu mamá.

-¿Por qué no fue al baño antes?-Pregunto Neko pero enseguida recordó algo-ahora que lo pienso…yo también debo ir al baño-

-Entonces no te quejes porque tu mamá no fue al baño antes, vos tampoco te acordaste de ir al baño.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt y Mello salieron del local y subieron hasta el primer piso por la escalera eléctrica para poder ir más rápido al área de comidas, así podían tomar su desayuno tranquilos y Mello podría irse a trabajar mientras que Matt se tomaría un taxi para volver al departamento a trabajar pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes.

Mello se alejo de la escalera eléctrica que los conducía al local de "The Cheesecake Factory" haciendo que Matt se hiciera la pregunta en su cabeza de a donde iban ahora.

-Mello, creo que te alejaste del local donde tenias planeado desayunar ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Matt mirando para todos lados.

-Vamos a buscar un baño, Matt. Tengo que ir a orinar-Le respondió Mello en voz baja para que la gente no los escuchara.

-Pero, ¿no hubiera sido conveniente ir al baño del restaurante?-Pregunto Matt pero el chocoadicto lo miro de manera seria-Bueno, no. Mejor me callo-

-Sí, mejor cállate y deja de decir estupideces, perro-Dijo Mello caminando un poco más rápido y con el gamer siguiéndolo detrás. No había dudas, cuando Matt iba detrás de Mello a todas partes parecía un perro de verdad, un perro que sigue a su dueño. Mello vendría a ser el dueño de Matt, el que siempre lo llama, le pone ordenes y lo regaña, mientras que Matt era su perro, su fiel mascota, su mejor amigo y casi siempre lo obedecía. El rubio sabía que Matt jamás lo abandonaría, después de todo han estado juntos desde que se conocieron en la secundaria hasta la preparatoria.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello vio un cartel indicando que el baño se encontraba doblando a la izquierda, así que entro atravesando a un montón de personas que caminaban casi tan apresuradas como él. Matt vio el cartel y rápidamente lo siguió entrando al pasillo donde estaba ubicado el baño, mientras caminaba siguiendo al chocoadicto pudo ver la larga fila de chicas que se formaban para entrar al baño, sin contar a las chicas que estaban embarazadas o tenían un bebé en brazos, casi todas eran lindas (desde su punto de vista).

Ya casi estaban llegando al baño de chicos, por suerte no estaba tan lleno como el baño de chicas.

-Hey, wait me here-Le dijo Mello deteniendo a Matt tomándolo del hombro-Don't worry, I'm out in a few minutes-

-Ok-Respondió Matt, Mello se dio vuelta y entro al baño en tanto el pelirrojo se apoyo contra la pared, saco su teléfono celular comenzando a jugar "Pokemon GO", activo el GPS para que rastreara su ubicación y la de los pokemon en el centro comercial. Se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla con la imagen de su avatar esperando a que aparezca un pokemon. Pasaron un par de segundos y apareció un Kirby, hizo click en el y su cámara lo reflejo parado en el suelo del pasillo para ir al baño junto a unas zapatillas con estampado de la bandera estadounidense, rápidamente lanzo su pokebola; al primer intento fallo pero cuando la lanzo por segunda vez logro atrapar al Kirby.

Su mirada se desvió de la pantalla del teléfono para ver de abajo hacia arriba a la persona que tenía puestas esas zapatillas y la vio, vio a esa chica de cabello corto castaño que espiaba en el local de ropa la otra tarde, la misma chica con la que se choco "accidentalmente" y que esta le pidió disculpas. Ni siquiera lo estaba observando, al parecer estaba distraída con su teléfono celular.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko estaba distraída leyendo un fanfic en su teléfono celular cuando de repente escucho a alguien toser. Decidió ignorar eso pero la tos se volvió más fuerte y molesta haciendo que la Otaku abandonara su lectura y guardara su celular en el bolsillo de su campera térmica para ver de donde provenía esa tos y encontró a la persona responsable de ese molesto sonido.

-You!-Dijo Neko molesta viendo a Matt. El gamer se asusto al haber sido descubierto y rápidamente guardo su celular fingiendo que no estaba haciendo nada malo-What are you fucking doing here? You crash with me yesterday-

-I'm sorry-Se disculpo Matt-I don't know that you're going out from the shop and I'm feel really bad for crashing whit you, girl-

-Don't call me, girl. And a simple "Sorry" can't fix it-Le dijo Neko enojada-I want to know something-

-W-What?-Pregunto Matt asustado temiendo que la chica castaña le preguntara algo indecente o quisiera golpearlo por haberla chocado ayer aunque ya se disculpo por lo que hizo.

-What's your name? My name is Neko, nice to meet you-Le dijo la chica extendiendo su mano. Matt vio la mano de la chica y luego analizo fijamente sus ojos buscando alguna señal de desconfianza, al no hallar ninguna señal de desconfianza; estrecho su mano.

-I'm Mail but you can call me, Matt-Le respondió Matt sonriendo.

-Mail…Mail…Ok, it's a funny name-Dijo Neko riéndose y haciendo reir al gamer-Well, Matt. Where are you from? and How old are you? I'm nineteen to twenty-

-I'm twenty one-Respondió Matt-In a couple of months is my b-day, so I'll get twenty two-

-Cool, and…What's your favorite film?-Pregunto Neko con curiosidad-I want to know it-

-I don't have a specific favorite film, Neko. I like everything, also horror films-Respondio Matt.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt pensó por un momento que esa chica con la que estaba conversando no era tan mala, es más, le agradaba. Ahora pensaba que el accidente que tuvo con ella ayer probablemente haya sido lo mejor que le paso en la vida, deseaba conocer a esa chica a fondo y que pudieran ser amigos.

-So…what are you doing here? Are you waiting for use the restroom?-Pregunto Neko

-No, I'm just waiting my best friend-Respondió Matt sacando su PSP y lo encendió para jugar un juego mientras esperaba a Mello-Hey, do you like videogames?-

-No, I'm Sorry. I'm not gamer, I have a low experience with videogames-Respondió Neko algo cabizbaja-but I love animes and mangas, I'm interested in Japanese culture and 60's music-

-Cool, I like 60's music too. Well only a few bands…what band from the 60's you prefer?-Pregunto el gamer

-I like Queen, The Beatles and ABBA…Well, my mom introduce me to ABBA and I hear one of their songs when I was a child and I'm watching de film " _Mamma Mia_ " on TV-

-I know this song… _Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you. Mamma mia, does it show again. My my, just how much I've missed you_ -Dijo Matt comenzando a cantar sacándole una sonrisa a la chica Otaku así que siguió un poco más- _Yes, I've been brokenhearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go_ -

-Jajajaja, OMG! You're so funny, Matt-Dijo Neko tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar reír muy fuerte y hacer que las personas la vean raro.

-Yeah, I know it-Dijo Matt, enseguida ve una figura rubia aproximarse hacia el-Shit! My best friend coming here…I'm so sorry, but I need to go now. See you soon-

-Wait a minute!-Le dijo Neko deteniéndolo-Can you pass me your phone number or your Facebook profile? Please! I don't know when I'm going to see you again-

-Ok, gimme your phone 'cos I need to make a note for you. You need to remember to search my Facebook profile.

Neko saco su teléfono celular, abrió la aplicación "Google Keep" y le paso el teléfono al gamer para que le anotara el perfil de su Facebook así podía buscarlo para ponerse en contacto. Matt tomo el teléfono de la castaña, anoto su Facebook y se lo entrego.

-I Finish, well I see you later-Se despidió Matt, vio como Mello se paraba junto a él haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que se vayan al restaurante " _The Cheesecake Factory_ " a desayunar, el pelirrojo solo levanto la mano a modo de saludo hacia la chica y se fue sin decir nada. Neko se quedo mirándolo alejarse hasta que doblo en una esquina perdiéndolo de vista, de pronto vio que la fila para entrar al baño de chicas comenzaba a moverse así que rápidamente entro al baño antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello y Matt salieron del pasillo que daba al baño y caminaron hacia el restaurante. Mientras se aproximaban al restaurante para tomar el desayuno, Mello miro de forma traviesa a su mejor amigo, cosa que asustaba al pelirrojo y hasta lo ponía incomodo. Matt no sabía que le pasaba a Mello ni porque lo miraba de esa manera.

-Why you look at me like this? I-I don't trust in this face, Mello-Le dijo Matt un poco asustado al rubio chocoadicto.

-I see that you are talking with a girl, is the same girl that you crash yesterday?-Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad haciendo que Matt se sonrojara.

-What? No! It's not the same girl but I give her my Facebook profile to stay in contact-Respondio Matt avergonzado

-Matt got a girlfriend! Matt got a girlfriend!-Se burlo el chocoadicto cantando esa típica cancioncita de los chicos enamorados en la escuela primaria

-Shut up, you.


	11. Capítulo 11

Nate "Near" River [N].

Cerca del mediodía, Near estaba caminando por las calles de New York rumbo a su segundo trabajo en el Starbucks. Tenía frio así que se soplo un poco en las manos para calentarlas y nuevamente las metió en los bolsillos de su abrigo blanco, doblo en una esquina, cruzo un semáforo en rojo junto a otras personas más, el odiaba tener que cruzar la calle estando entre una montonera de gente, a pesar de tener solo 17 años y de ser un chico muy inteligente, las personas lo consideraban un niño debido a su estatura. Ya casi se estaba acercando al local cuando se detuvo al ver a Misa salir de este con una cartelera bajo el brazo, coloco la cartelera en la acera junto al local y pego un papel de color violeta en una imagen donde se ofrecía un almuerzo de un sándwich de salmón ahumado y queso crema Finlandia con jugo de manzana o naranja a solo 25% de descuento los Martes.

-Hey, Misa-la llamo el albino haciendo que la rubia terminara de pegar el cartel y mirara al chico-good afternoon, What are you doing?-

-Oh, Hi Near-Le devolvió el saludo la chica-I'm just sticking an Open Mic Night advice here in Starbucks the next Saturday at 21 p.m-

-Ok-Respondio Near-¿Podemos pasar al café? Es que tengo frio y quiero empezar a trabajar-

-Claro, pero primero ¿Me harías el favor de limpiar las mesas y el piso cuando entres al café? Yo ya lo hice ayer antes de cerrar y ahora te toca a ti-Le pidió Misa. Near solo accedió y con un leve movimiento de cabeza camino directamente al café, entro al local y fue al armario de la limpieza que estaba junto a la cocina detrás del mostrador, lo abrió sacando un balde de color amarillo con rueditas, un trapeador y 2 botellas de detergente.

Trato de levantar con su escasa fuerza el balde con rueditas para colocarlo en el lavaplatos y llenarlo de agua caliente pero apenas lo hizo retrocedió cayendo hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra el mostrador y una de las rueditas del balde fue a parar a su pie dándole un golpe algo doloroso para el albino pero leve para aquellas personas que sufrían ese tipo de accidentes.

-Auch-Se quejo Near levantándose y frotándose su cabeza sin apoyar el pie golpeado en el suelo, en eso la puerta de abrió de golpe y entro Misa.

-Oye, Near ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar el piso?-Pregunto la rubia pero al ver al albino frotándose la cabeza, al verlo así, corrió preocupada-Cielos ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeñito?-

Esa palabra ofendió a Near, no le gustaba que lo llamaran pequeñito todo porque tenía baja estatura y porque no podía siquiera hacer bien una simple labor domestica como cocinar, limpiar pisos, etc.

-¡No soy pequeñito!-Dijo Near enojado-estoy bien, solo tropecé tratando de colocar el balde en el lavaplatos para cargarlo con agua y limpiar los pisos-

-Me hubieras pedido que te ayudara.

-No quería hacerlo, estabas ocupada colocando la propaganda del Open Mic Night que no quería molestarte.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello ahora estaba en el departamento de policía ocupado con unos archivos de tres homicidios que ocurrieron hace unas semanas atrás pero al parecer los archivos habían tardado en llegar, ahora que estaban en manos del choco adicto, este podía retomar su trabajo con tranquilidad.

Los dos primeros archivos ya estaban analizados pero no encontraba la razón de porque la victima del archivo número dos había sido asesinado, eso seguía quedando como un final abierto de una novela para él. Tomo la tercer capeta con el ultimo archivo y se dispuso a revisarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escucho una tos falsa, la ignoro y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carpeta, nuevamente escucho esa tos falsa y resultaba molesta para el rubio come chocolates.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto enojado Mello mirando a su compañero de trabajo, Luis Carlos-¿Para qué me llamaste, idiota? Más te vale que sea algo importante-

-Oye, Mello. Ya que la otra vez rechazaste mi invitación de salir a algún lado como buenos compañeros de trabajo que somos…-Dijo Luis pero sintió una mirada asesina penetrante de parte del chico-Ok, no. Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo esta noche, por favor-

-Acceso denegado-Respondio Mello como si fuera un robot volviendo a concentrar su mirada en el archivo de homicidio.

-Ah, vamos Mello. Es solo por esta noche, vamos a salir a divertirnos un rato, conoceremos chicas, beberemos unos tragos en un bar…lo normal-Le dijo Luis Carlos emocionado-Por favor, acepta, no te cuesta nada-

-Agh, de acuerdo, iré-Le dijo Mello dejando la carpeta con el archivo en su escritorio-pero si llegas a cometer una locura, juro que te mato y es la última vez que salgo contigo-

-No hare nada malo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi?-Dijo Luis Carlos de manera dramática a lo que Mello solo soltó un quejido por lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su compañero de trabajo.

Para ser honesto, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo salir con su compañero de trabajo a buscar chicas ni a beber en los bares hasta perder la conciencia. ¿Por qué no aceptaba salir? Muy fácil, porque desde hace unas semanas la persona que estaba todo el tiempo atormentando su cerebro y sus pensamientos era cierto chico bajito de cabellos blancos con el cual se choco una mañana helada yendo a trabajar y al cual volvió a ver esperando su pedido para desayunar en el Starbucks Coffee.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt estaba de nuevo en casa, después de que acompaño a Mello a cambiarle la batería a su teléfono celular y de tomar el desayuno en el restaurante " _The Cheesecake Factory_ ", volvió al departamento que ambos compartían para poder empezar con su trabajo de Hacker. No tuvo que hacer muchas cosas, solo tenía que engañar a ciertos usuarios en Instagram para robarles sus datos personales, números de teléfonos y las claves de acceso a sus cuentas de Google Play Store para quitarles dinero que usaban comprando aplicaciones nuevas y también insertar algún que otro virus en ciertas aplicaciones que no le gustaban o que las odiaba porque las consideraba inútiles.

Cuando termino con ese "asunto" entro a su perfil de Google plus para ver los comentarios de su video en Youtube mas reciente, un gamplay que hizo del videojuego Call of Duty. Solo había recibido cuatro comentarios, al parecer su popularidad en Youtube estaba cayendo en picada o las personas simplemente no tenían tiempo para ver sus videos, eso lo entendía, todos tenían su vida fuera de las redes sociales y del internet.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no le preocupaban los comentarios en Youtube, ahora su mente estaba concentrada en cierta chica castaña con la que hablo en el centro comercial, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba llamarla o por lo menos chatear con ella en Facebook…y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Entro a su perfil de Facebook, hizo click en el buscador y puso el nombre del Facebook de aquella chica que conoció en el centro comercial esa mañana pero no la encontró como Neko-Chan, sino con otro nombre y una foto de un chico de cabellos celestes, hizo click en esa foto y mando su solicitud de amistad junto con un mensaje privado que decía lo siguiente:

_"Hey, how are you? Please accept me as a FB Friend_

_I'm Mail…_ _"_

Rápidamente borro su verdadero nombre del mensaje, necesitaba pasar de incógnito, no podía dejar que descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones y tampoco quería que esa chica sepa que el es un Hacker, además de gamer y "Youtuber". Así que cambio su nombre y puso el siguiente seudónimo:

_"I'm M"_

Una vez que termino de escribir eso, envió el mensaje. De repente la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando pasar a Mello, quien fue directamente a su habitación ignorando a Matt. El gamer no sabía que estaba pasando, así que se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, toco la puerta esperando a que le abra, nada paso, así que volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte.

-What?-Pregunto Mello enojado abriendo la puerta de su habitación-What do you want, dog?-

-Where are you going? You're going to have a date tonight?-Pregunto Matt con curiosidad

-No, I'm just hanging out with a partner from my job. Don't disturb me, I'm coming back home later-Respondio Mello saliendo de su habitación con un conjunto de ropa negra y con Matt siguiéndolo detrás.

-With a job partner? I think you hate him-Le dijo Matt

-Yeah, I still hate him but I can't reject his offer again and I'm going to drink something with him and meet some girls-Dijo Mello abriendo la puerta del baño-Now, leave me alone, stupid dog. I need to take a shower after hanging out with Luis-

Matt se fue a su habitación dejando a Mello solo en el baño para que pueda tomar una ducha y vestirse antes de salir con su compañero de trabajo. Su teléfono celular (el cual estaba en el bolsillo de su jean) comenzó a sonar dando a entender que tenía 2 nuevas notificaciones, saco su teléfono, lo desbloqueo y vio que Neko había aceptado su solicitud de amistad y respondió su mensaje que decía más o menos así:

_"Hi M. Of course I'll accept you as my Facebook Friend :D_

_I'm so happy to chat with you soon, I'm sorry but I don't have time now because I'm going out with my parents tonight._

_See you later x3"_

Respuesta de Matt:

_"Ok, babe. I'll see you later ;D"_

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír ante el saludo que le envió a Neko, al final las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Fue a su habitación y se encerró para jugar a Five Nights at Freddy's III en su computadora hasta que salga el sol o por lo menos hasta las 4:00 a.m y luego se iría dormir.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello estaba dentro del baño, ya había terminado de ducharse y ahora estaba arreglándose para la salida de esa noche con su compañero de trabajo, estaba cerrando su nueva chaqueta de color negro hecha de cuero sin mangas cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar avisándole que tenia un mensaje. Tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en el lavamanos, lo desbloqueo viendo que tenía un Whatsapp de Luis Carlos que decía lo siguiente:

_"Hey, Mello ¿Ya estás listo para la acción? Porque yo si_

_Te espero en el restaurante "New York Burger" y después de ahí nos iremos_

_Al club "La Boom" a divertirnos un rato._

_No tardes, friend :D"_

- _Este idiota se cree que soy su amigo y no lo soy, solo acepte salir con él por lastima_ -Pensó Mello cerrando el Whatsapp- _y claro, porque quiero distraerme un poco y dejar de pensar en ese estúpido niño albino_ -

El rubio salió del baño ya vestido, antes de irse paso junto a la habitación de Matt y se quedo parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, toco pero no para que el pelirrojo lo dejara pasar, sino para avisarle que ya se iba y que no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Matt, hey dog-Lo llamo Mello desde la puerta de la habitación-I'm going out now. Please don't make me troubles, I'm coming back later, sleep early you faggot-

-Yeah, whatever mom- Respondió Matt de modo sarcástico. Mello solo sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta de su amigo, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta, su casco y salió del departamento para ir a buscar su moto y poder ir a reunirse con Luis Carlos. Ya conocía el restaurante "New York Burger" había ido con Matt hace 2 años atrás para su cumpleaños número 18 aunque él no estaba con ánimos de festejar, ya que a pesar de ser la fecha de su nacimiento, también fue el mismo día que su madre lo abandono, al igual que su padre. Pero por suerte Matt había logrado convencerlo para que fueran a ese restaurante a festejar juntos su cumpleaños y el accedió, después de todo eran mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en la secundaria hasta la preparatoria y Matt por lo que a él le concierne, era la única familia que le quedaba.


	12. Capítulo 12

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello salió del garaje bajo el edificio de departamentos y con su moto comenzó a conducir hacia la calle del restaurante para reunirse con Luis Carlos. Aun seguía pensando que se sentía como un completo tonto al haber aceptado la invitación de su compañero de trabajo, después de todo no estaba con ganas de salir a un bar y conocer chicas, pero ya había rechazado a Luis tantas veces que ya no podía negar otra salida con el Colombiano.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi se choca con un auto así que desvió la motocicleta al sector de bicicenda mientras el conductor pasaba junto a él a toda velocidad gritándole y maldiciendo en ingles hacia su persona, pero a Mello no le inmutaba que alguien lo insultara, ya admitía mentalmente que fue su culpa, que casi se choca por distraído y que era un idiota por no prestar atención.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Ya casi estaba acabando la jornada de trabajo en el Starbucks, Near estaba en el mostrador entregando una orden de jugo de naranja con un Bagel que tenia queso crema, Salmón ahumado y cebolla de verdeo. No entendía como a la gente le gustaba comer esas cosas tan extrañas, bueno, digamos que él tampoco tenía una dieta alimenticia muy normal por así decirlo y casi siempre se saltaba las comidas para poder trabajar hasta las 2 a.m con sus robots y algún que otro diseño o prototipo.

Una vez que la orden fue entregada, el hombre que pidió el jugo y el Bagel se fue, Near aprovecho a salir del mostrador dejando a una agotada Misa Amane lavando la licuadora y las cosas que se usaron para pelar las frutas de los jugos y también las cucharas para colocar el polvo de helado en los  _Frappes_. Coloco el cartel de cerrado en la puerta y la cerro para que no entrara el aire frío del invierno neoyorquino, se dirigió al mostrador, tomo unos vasos desechables de café tamaño alto y preparo una mezcla propia para él y para su compañera, por lo menos quería tomar algo caliente antes de irse a casa.

Misa lo vio preparando la extraña mezcla y dejo de lavar los utensilios que se usaron durante la jornada de trabajo para ver a su compañero preparando los cafés.

-Oye Near ¿Qué estas intentando preparar?-Pregunto la chica rubia con curiosidad al pequeño albino.

-Solo es una mezcla que se me acaba de ocurrir-Respondió Near sin dejar de prestar atención a la maquina-es una combinación de café, chocolate, nuez moscada, crema batida y salsa de caramelo…creo que lo llamare "Near Coffee" suena original ¿No?-

-Jajaja, no. Yo no le pondría mi nombre a un café inventado-Dijo Misa riéndose-es lo mismo que si yo preparara un helado casero en el verano y lo llamara "Misa's Ice Cream"…tengo un nombre mejor para el café, podríamos llamarlo "Chocolate and Nutmeg explosión"-

-Sí, ese nombre no se oye nada mal-Dijo Near sacando los cafés ya servidos de la maquina, los coloco en el mostrador, tomo la crema batida y la salsa de caramelo para colocar en el café. Oprimió el botón del recipiente de la crema saliendo unas espirales algo torcidas, coloco unas líneas en zig-zag de salsa de caramelo y luego tapo los vasos con unas tapas de plástico con la advertencia "precaución caliente".

Misa saco una bandeja y coloco los vasos en ella, abrió con una llave especial el mostrador donde estaban las ensaladas, los  _Brioches_ , los cuadrados de torta, las porciones de  _pies_  y brownies, los Bagels, Muffins, Rolls y  _Cinnamon Buns_. Tomo un Muffin de arándanos y lo coloco junto a su vaso desechable con el café que invento Near. El albino fue a buscar una mesa que estaba ubicada junto a un marco de madera que tenía una bolsa de granos de café atada en la pared, le hizo una seña a la rubia con la mano para que venga con los cafés, Misa se acerco y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa para tomar asiento ella también.

-La verdad, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Me venía bien tomar un café con mi compañero de trabajo a la hora de cerrar-Comento Misa tomando su vaso de café, aun estaba algo caliente así que lo coloco en una servilleta para que se enfríe un poco.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar como modelo?-Pregunto Near soplando un poco su café y bebiendo un sorbo por la pequeña boquilla de la tapa de plástico.

-No, todavía no. Falta un rato para que salga de aquí y me vaya a trabajar, ahora quiero relajarme y tomar un café contigo-Respondio Misa, a lo que Near solo asintió y ambos comenzaron a beber el café en silencio.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello estaciono su motocicleta a una cuadra del restaurante " _New York Burger_ ", apago el motor, colgó el casco en el manubrio y puso una cadena enganchándola junto a una maquina de parquímetro para que no le robaran la motocicleta, guardo la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar al restaurante para encontrarse con Luis Carlos, no camino mucho, solo camino un par de cuadras, doblo una esquina y pudo ver a pocos centímetros la entrada del restaurante pero el Colombiano no estaba ahí. Saco su teléfono y le mando un Whatsapp con el siguiente mensaje:

_"_ _Hey, Luis ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí"_

Respuesta de Luis Carlos:

_"_ _Mello! How are you, friend?_ _Estoy dentro del restaurante en una mesa un poco apartada de las personas, no me gusta que me vean comiendo. Búscame, yo te haré una seña"_

Mello guardo su celular, camino hacia el restaurante, abrió la puerta y entro en él buscando a su compañero del departamento de policía. Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, estaba por rendirse cuando cierto chico de cabellos negros y ojos marrones casi oscuros lo llamo con su mano para que se acercara. El rubio chocoadicto camino hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado el Colombiano, tomo una silla sentándose frente a él.

-Bien, aquí estoy. Vamos a salir como buenos compañeros de trabajo que somos-Le dijo Mello-Luis, me pareces agradable pero entiéndelo, no quiero ser tu amigo y no tengo el mas mínimo interés en salir contigo, solo lo hice para no rechazarte nuevamente, idiota-

-Sí, lo entiendo-Dijo Luis-me alegra mucho que salgamos juntos como amigos. No te preocupes, te vas a divertir mucho, Mello. He salido antes con mi novia y la pasamos bien-

-Espera, espera, viejo… ¿Tú tienes novia?-Pregunto el rubio incrédulo, la verdad no esperaba escuchar que su compañero de trabajo tenia novia.

-Claro que si, si tengo novia… ¿Qué carajo te pensabas que era? ¿Gay? Por supuesto que no, no juego para ese equipo, viejo-Dijo Luis Carlos ofendido porque su amigo y compañero en la policía pensara algo así de él.

-Yo nunca pensé que seas gay, idiota. Es solo que…que…siempre pensé que eras Bisexual, es todo-Dijo Mello de mala gana, vio a una mesera aproximarse y dejarles el menú a ambos chicos-ya que, comamos algo y larguémonos rápido de aquí antes de que no podamos entrar al club-

Luis Carlos solo asintió tomando su menú y al igual que Mello se puso a ver que quería ordenar para comer ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que ordenar, después de todo, era la primera vez que venía a un restaurante solo y sin Amanda. Mello ya sabía que ordenar porque ya esa era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar y conocía casi todo el menú gracias a Matt.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt estaba en su habitación en completa y total oscuridad, sentado en su cama iluminándolo nada más que la luz de la pantalla de su televisor mientras jugaba "Call Of Duty" su videojuego favorito en todo el mundo, ya iba ganando cinco partidas y ahora estaba por la sexta. Tenía muchas ganas de fumar un cigarrillo para festejar su victoria pero no podía porque en el edificio no se podía fumar y para eso debía salir al balcón, a los pocos minutos de comenzar la partida empezó a tener hambre, así que puso en pausa el juego, salió de su habitación caminando por el oscuro pasillo, encendió la luz de la sala, entro a la cocina y también encendió la luz.

Mientras estaba en la cocina no escucho que en su teléfono tenía un nuevo mensaje en el chat de Facebook de su amiga Neko, por lo que no pudo siquiera llevarse el celular para ver el mensaje o por lo menos controlar la hora, ya que estaba empezando a preocuparse por Mello. El rubio ya le había dicho que volvería tarde y que no se quedara despierto hasta cualquier hora jugando videojuegos, pero…ya que, estaba solo en casa y además, Mello no era su mamá para decirle que tenía que hacer y que no, estando solo en la casa podía hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

Abrió la alacena sacando un paquete de Doritos sabor  _Cool Ranch_ y  _Buffalo Wings_ , se hizo un sándwich de queso cheddar asado con trozos de jalapeños y algo de tomate, coloco el bowl de doritos y el sándwich en una bandeja junto con una lata de una soda que solo a Mello le gustaba llamada "Canadian Dry", tomo la bandeja y se dirigió a su habitación apagando la luz de la cocina y de la sala. Al entrar a su habitación pudo ver que el celular no paraba de vibrar porque había recibido un mensaje, puso su teléfono en modo vibrador para que nadie lo molestara mientras jugaba videojuegos; dejo su comida en la mesa de noche y tomo su teléfono celular para atender el mensaje, más que un mensaje era un chat de Facebook de Neko y decía lo siguiente:

_"Hey M, I'm back. What are ya doing?_

_Fuck! Stop writing with bad grammar! :V"_

Matt se rio un poco por lo que escribió su amiga en el mensaje, rápidamente escribió la respuesta para que no se preocupara por él por no haberle escrito antes:

_"I'm just…playing some videogames and I go to the kitchen for somthing to eat._

_How are you? I think you're tired"_

Respuesta de Neko:

_"I'm not tired, M. but I'm so bored…I really miss this red haired guy who I meet_

_today in the Mall and I want to see him again someday"_

Diablos, Neko no sabía que él era "M" y que usaba ese seudónimo para poder chatear con ella ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? Lo pensó por unos segundos pero luego desecho esa opción, por ahora se haría pasar por "M" un tiempo más para conocer mejor a Neko, luego cuando llegara el momento apropiado le diría la verdad. Todo viene a su tiempo ¿No? La persona que haya dicho eso en una época remota debería ser un maldito intelectual.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Respuesta de "M":

_"I'm just…playing some videogames and I go to the kitchen for somthing to eat._

_How are you? I think you're tired"_

Neko leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, un sentimiento que creyo enterrado y olvidado para siempre en lo más profundo de su ser comenzaba a resurgir. No sabía que sentimiento era pero dudaba que fuera el amor, aunque podía llegar a ser eso, quizás era amor pero… ¿Eso no era imposible? Ella no podía estar enamorada de un sujeto al que apenas conocía por Facebook y que se hacía llamar "M" para no revelar su verdadera identidad, ni siquiera lo conocía en persona y su mente solo podía mostrarle la imagen de aquel chico pelirrojo que conoció en el pasillo para ir al baño del centro comercial, cielos…ese chico le agradaba y era muy diferente a los tres chicos de los que se había enamorado.

Enseguida reacciono y respondió el mensaje de su ciberamigo mandando la siguiente respuesta:

_"I'm not tired, M. but I'm so bored…I really miss this red haired guy who I meet_

_today in the Mall and I want to see him again someday"_

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de "M", Neko se puso a repasar mentalmente sus tres enamoramientos fallidos, el primero podía descartarlo, ya que ese había sido un simple enamoramiento de preescolar; ella era solo una niña de cinco años y a esa edad era un sentimiento muy difícil de comprender. El segundo fue a una edad un poco más avanzada, para ese momento se encontraba en segundo grado de primaria y su enamoramiento se prolongo por un tiempo hasta el tercer grado que fue ahí cuando Manu (el chico del que ella estaba enamorada) le rompió el corazón y sus sentimientos en una celebración por la llegada de la primavera, lo recordaba perfectamente y hubo veces en su pre-adolescencia que se echaba a llorar al pensar en lo que paso.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Una niña de cabello largo castaño de casi 7 años de edad o más caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela privada buscando al niño que le gustaba, el nombre de ese niño era Manuel pero él quería que sus amigos más cercanos (y algunos por obligación) le dijeran Manu y ella, al estar loca por él a veces le decía así, pero ese niño no correspondía a sus sentimientos, la insultaba y maltrataba al grado de hacerla llorar. Eso no le impedía a la pequeña Neko pelear cada segundo de cada día porque ese niño correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero eso nunca iba a pasar, sabía que él estaba enamorado de una de las niñas de su clase y esa niña (según él) era 100 veces más hermosa que ella._

_Neko llego a su salón de clases, la puerta estaba apenas abierta y apenas paso pudo ver a Manu cambiándose la ropa que uso como disfraz perteneciente a rey de la primavera por su uniforme escolar. El castaño al verla se enojo mucho, ya que no se esperaba encontrar a esa niña ahí._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo acá?-Le pregunto el niño enojado mirando a Neko, quien casi se echa a llorar por el grito pero supo contenerse lo mejor que pudo._

_-E-Es que, yo…yo…solo, s-solo-Intento decir Neko pero es interrumpida por Manu quien se acercaba a ella colocándose la playera del uniforme escolar._

_-Ándate si no queres que llame a la maestra. No me sigas, no me molestes-Le dijo Manu estando frente a frente con la niña quien no lo soporto mas y unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos empapando su rostro-¿Ahora porque lloras, gorda fea?-_

_-E-Es que c-creí que…creí que al ser e-el Rey y la Reina de la pr-primavera íbamos a estar todo el día juntos-Le dijo Neko secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su playera de color celeste cielo al igual que sus pantalones pertenecientes a su disfraz de reina de la primavera._

_-Pues pensaste mal, yo nunca estaría contigo ¿Y sabes porque?-Neko simplemente no respondió, solo seguía llorando-¿No lo sabes? Porque sos gorda, sos horrible, no me gustas y ningún chico te va a querer en tu vida…así que mejor desaparece de mi vista, no quiero verte en toda la tarde-_

_Neko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que hacerle caso a ese niño, ese niño del que ella estaba enamorada, que había rogado muchas veces que fueran amigos y eso nunca paso. Se echo a correr rápidamente al baño tirando detrás de ella su corona de flores de plástico, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro. Llego al baño de las chicas, busco una cabina vacía, vio que la segunda cabina estaba vacía y se encerró ahí a llorar para desahogarse por lo que le dijo ese niño. Tuvo suerte de que luego de un rato sus mejores amigas y su mamá entraran para ver que había pasado con ella._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Neko cerró los ojos abrazando su celular y suspiro con algo de tristeza, ese día había sido tan feliz, ya que por fin uno de los chicos que amaba le había tomado la mano al desfilar juntos como rey y reina de la primavera. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por las lagrimas pero ahora debía ser fuerte, ya no debía llorar por cosas como esa, su papá le había enseñado que la vida era injusta todo el tiempo y que debía dejar de sufrir por tonterías como esas, que debía superarlas y seguir adelante pero a veces eso se le hacía inútil. Su teléfono sonó así que lo desbloqueo y vio que tenía un mensaje de "M" que decía lo siguiente:

_"Don´t worry about him, I think you´re gonna see him soon, very very soon._

_But now, you got me here, babe. You can tell me your problems and I try to solve them._

_I'm going to play Call Of Duty, please text me, It don't disturb me ;)"_

La Otaku casi se ríe por la respuesta de su ciberamigo pero no quería reírse ahora y despertar a sus padres ya que ellos estaban durmiendo en el otro lado de la habitación, así que respondió rápidamente el mensaje, bloqueo su celular, se acostó en su cama y trato de dormir un rato pero el sueño no quería venir. Tomo el control, prendió la televisión y puso el canal de Cartoon Network, sabía que a esa hora estaban transmitiendo "Regular Show" su serie animada favorita en todo el mundo, quizás viendo eso se quedaría dormida.


	13. Capítulo 13

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt vio su celular con la respuesta de Neko, se quedo mirando el mensaje por unos segundos y dejo su teléfono junto a él por si ella volvía a mandar un mensaje, por si quería hablar con él, si tenía un problema ella sabía que podía contar con él. Siendo "M" podía ayudarla en todo lo que necesitaba, pero siendo Matt (en este caso él mismo) era completamente inútil. Aunque no podía negar que en ciertas ocasiones ayudo a Mello con sus problemas, pero aun así se sentía un gran inútil, no podía evitarlo…a veces se sentía así, después de lo que le paso en la preparatoria en la clase de Química, no podía evitar sentirse así.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era olvidar todo el asunto y no recordar lo que paso en la preparatoria. No ahora, necesitaba distraerse, así que tomo de nuevo el control remoto de la PlayStation conectada en la televisión de su cuarto y siguió jugando "Call Of Duty", quería terminar todos los niveles que podía esa misma noche ya que Mello no estaría de vuelta en el departamento por un largo tiempo.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello y Luis Carlos se encontraban fuera del club nocturno "La Boom" esperando pasar para poder divertirse esa noche, beber algo y conocer algunas chicas, según Luis, Mello necesitaba una pareja, tal vez así se le quitaría esa actitud tan negativa que tenia hacia la vida. Aunque el choco adicto sabía perfectamente que era IMPOSIBLE quitarle esa actitud, después de todo, el siempre fue así (o es lo que recordaba él) ya que no recordaba si tuvo un momento feliz en su vida. Desde que su madre lo abandono, nunca tuvo una vida fácil, al menos fue así hasta que conoció a Matt.

-Mello, Mello-Lo llamo Luis sacándolo de su trance y haciendo que el rubio lo mirara-em, ya podemos pasar-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Mello algo molesto-vamos a divertirnos pero no voy a estar toda la noche junto a ti ¿te quedo claro?-

Luis solo asintió, la puerta del club fue abierta por un guardaespaldas que custodiaba la entrada dejando al chico Colombiano y al rubio come chocolates pasar al interior del club.

Al entrar al club se sentía una atmósfera cálida y algo incomoda con aroma a sudor, humo de tabaco proveniente de los cigarrillos que se fumaban ahí adentro y también a cerveza. El suelo se sentía algo pegajoso al caminar pero eso no les molestaba a ambos compañeros de trabajo, pasaron por la pista de baile repleta de gente y se aproximaron a la barra del club para ordenar algo de beber y después saldrían a bailar y divertirse un rato.

Luis le pidió una cerveza a la camarera, fue fácil conseguir que la chica le regalara unas cuantas botellas gratis con unas cuantas frases cursis y palabrería de mas que hacían que ella cayera redondita a sus pies, aunque eso no podía utilizarlo cuando salía con Amanda. Si iban a bailar juntos, siempre debía pagar las bebidas, pero hoy haría la excepción: la mesera que atendía la barra tenía el cabello teñido de rosa y un cuerpo muy sensual, su rostro era atractivo pero lo único que lo hacía lucir desperfecto era el  _piercing_  que llevaba cerca de la comisura de su labio pintado de color rojo fuerte.

El colombiano soltó uno que otro halago sobre la chica haciendo que esta riera y le sonriera, ella abandono la barra por unos segundos, se dirigió a una pequeña nevera, la abrió y saco una botella de cerveza de color azul llamada "Blue Light Moon". Luis tomo la botella abierta bebiendo un trago de su contenido pero antes de que la mesera de cabello rosado se fuera a atender a más personas, el policía tomo la cinta de su delantal jalándola un poco haciendo que ella se volteara para verlo.

-Discúlpame que te moleste pero ¿puedes darme otra botella?-Pregunto Luis y dice en voz baja señalando a Mello quien estaba distraído con su celular revisando cosas en su perfil de Facebook-es para mi amigo-

-Ok, I look what can I do-Le respondió la chica y se alejo de ahí dejando al colombiano solo con el rubio come chocolates.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, perdedor?-Le pregunto Mello a Luis de mala gana

-Oh, te estaba consiguiendo unas cervezas y…una cita-Respondió Luis riéndose al pensar que esa mesera estaría dispuesta a bailar con su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué? Luis, en primer lugar…yo no bebo alcohol y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirme una cita sin mi consentimiento? Hay alguien que está ocupando mis pensamientos en este mismo momento y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona-Le respondió Mello enojado.

-Mello, no seas aburrido. Esta noche es para divertirnos y pasarla bien, de paso podrás distraerte un poco de pensar tanto en esa persona que se adueño de tus pensamientos-Dijo Luis Carlos pero Mello no lo escuchaba porque estaba concentrado viendo una silueta de cabellos blancos y por un segundo creyo que era el chico que había visto ayer en Starbucks-Oye, oye… ¡Mello! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-S-Si, a-ahora regreso-Dijo Mello sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que le dijo Luis, agarro su botella de cerveza y atravesó la pista de baile chocándose con algunas chicas y disculpándose de vez en cuando, llego a una mesa con un sillón y una pequeña butaca forrada en cuero rosa, la silueta de cabello blanco se encontraba de espaldas al rubio-Hey, you…What are you doing here?-

-Uh?-La silueta de cabello blanco se volteo para ver a Mello y el chocoadicto pudo ver que no era la persona que le recordaba, sino que era una jovencita que no tendría más de 15 o 16 años-I'm sorry, I never see you in my life-la chica se acomodo el cabello y quito una horquilla de este para revelar que era una peluca, de esta forma dejo expuesto su largo pelo negro azabache-but I'm glad to meet you now, my name is Jessica-

-Ok, I'm Mello. And I'm sorry but I confuse you with another person-Le dijo Mello-I need to go now, I'm going to dance with my partner-

-Do you have a friend? I want to meet him-Le dijo Jessica emocionada volviendo a ponerse la peluca blanca-C'mon, let's go to the dancefloor together-

Jessica se levanto de la butaca, tomo a Mello de la muñeca y lo llevo con ella a la pista de baile. Al entrar en ella, ambos jóvenes se encontraron con Luis Carlos quien estaba ocupado conversando con la mesera de cabello rosa, al ver a Mello ambos lo saludaron, el rubio devolvió el saludo y los cuatro se pusieron a bailar muy animados al ritmo de la música.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near estaba en su casa, sentado en una silla del comedor con la computadora abierta a esas horas de la noche trabajando en un nuevo diseño de un robot. Esta vez, el robot no era de seguridad, sino que era uno de juguete, algo personal, algo con que entretenerse y jugar; tenia cientos y miles de juguetes de todo el mundo pero aun así necesitaba más, jugar le estimulaba la mente y lo ayudaba a pensar, tener nuevas ideas para construir robots y también hacer cafés extraños como el que bebió hoy con su compañera Misa Amane en el Starbucks esa tarde.

El joven albino se canso de trabajar en el diseño, así que minimizo el programa con el que estaba trabajando y entro a su perfil de Twitter para actualizar sus nuevos avances en la robótica a sus seguidores y postear la foto que tomo del café que preparo en Starbucks después de la jornada entrar a su cuenta vio que tenía una solicitud de seguimiento de un tal " ** _M_** _-Chocomonster_ ", hizo click en su petición de seguimiento y entro a su perfil para ver que posteaba ese sujeto… ¡Ojala nunca hubiera hecho algo así! Apenas entro pudo ver unos posteos de fotos recientes de un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una cicatriz en su rostro, Near reconoció a ese joven… ¡Era el mismo que había visto cuando entro a trabajar en Starbucks ayer! Al parecer se encontraba en un club y no estaba solo, pudo ver que una hermosa chica con cabellos blancos como él estaba a su lado, ambos estaban bailando en las primeras fotos. Cuando pasó a las siguientes, vio que se reían, se sacaban  _selfies_  haciendo símbolos de corazón, amor y paz y hasta le pareció ver que esa zorra le dio un beso en la mejilla en la siguiente foto posteada hace solo 3 minutos.

- _Espera un segundo… ¿Por qué pienso que esa chica es una zorra? Eso fue muy grosero de mi parte, nisiquiera la conozco_ -Pensó Near contemplando atentamente la fotografía de Mello y esa chica besándole la mejilla, una sensación completamente rara, nueva y desconocida para él se apodero de su cuerpo- _¿Q-Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué de repente siento ganas de romper la pantalla de mi computadora?_ -las manos de Near se cerraron formando unos puños temblorosos y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero él debía ser frío y no mostrar ninguna emoción delante de nadie y mucho menos delante de sí mismo- _No, Near…contrólate, tu puedes hacerlo. No dejes que las emociones te dominen, no puedes estar así por una foto, además…no conoces bien a ese chico, lo viste un par de veces, eso lo admito pero aun así no se nada de él_ -

Near se tranquilizo, cerró los ojos, tomo aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro de frustración, lentamente cerro su computadora portátil sin siquiera apagarla como se debía, corrió la silla, se levanto y camino hacia su habitación cuidando de no despertar a "Kira". Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, camino hasta su cama y se lanzo en ella aún con el uniforme del Starbucks, no tenía ganas de ponerse el pijama. No sabía que le estaba pasando, ni como describir esas sensaciones que experimento al ver la fotografía del chico rubio y la jovencita de cabellos blancos, tendría que preguntarle a Misa mañana en el trabajo que le estaba pasando, necesitaba ayuda de alguien que tuviera alguna idea de este tipo de sensaciones que él nunca antes había sentido.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama en la habitación del hotel en el que estaba alojada con sus padres cuando de golpe comenzó a sonar el celular avisándole que tenía un mensaje de Mensseger y muchos mensajes de Whatsapp de parte de sus compañeros de la universidad, probablemente no eran importantes, quizás eran solo unos mensajes de los apuntes tomados en los días de clase que estuvo ausente y las fechas de los exámenes finales de Noviembre, lástima que ella no podría rendir hasta Diciembre o cuando vuelva de sus "vacaciones" por así decirlo.

Silencio el Whatsapp y medio dormida, hizo click en Mensseger para ver el mensaje y vio que era un mensaje de su nuevo ciberamigo "M", le había mandado lo siguiente:

_"Hey, Neko. What are ya doing, babe? You sleeping or watching TV?_

_Answer me ;D"_

Respuesta de Neko:

_"I'm sleeping, M. I'm so tired and tomorrow I'm going to spend the day with my mom._

_My dad is going to work, I don't know"_

Estaba a punto de mandar el mensaje pero del otro lado de su habitación, una luz se encendió y alguien se levanto para ir al baño, así que rápidamente metió su celular con el mensaje escrito sin enviar bajo su almohada. Espero a que se escuchara el botón del inodoro siendo oprimido, cuando lo escucho y vio la luz apagarse, saco su teléfono, mando el mensaje, bloqueo el celular y se acomodo en su cama dispuesta a dormirse nuevamente hasta que sonara el despertador para levantarse e ir a desayunar con su familia.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

El sol estaba asomándose esa mañana por las calles de New York y un pelirrojo gamer se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama con las sabanas tapándolo hasta la cabeza. El control remoto de su PlayStation estaba tirado en el suelo, había medio bowl de Doritos sin comer en su mesa de noche junto a su celular y 3 latas de "Canadian Dry" vacias y aplastadas en la bandeja donde estaba el plato de su sándwich de queso con tomate y jalapeños ahora vacio. Hubiera seguido durmiendo por unas cuantas horas mas, estaba muy cansado por estar jugando videojuegos hasta las 2:30 a.m cuando escucho golpes fuertes en la puerta.

El gamer abrió los ojos con pereza, no sabia quien podía estar tocando la puerta a esa hora, vio el celular y eran las 8:35 a.m… ¡Maldicion! No quería levantarse temprano, pero no le quedaba de otra, debía pedirle a esa persona que tocaba la puerta que se fuera y se vaya a su departamento. El golpe se hizo mas insistente, cosa que molesto a Matt.

-I'm coming, wait a fucking minute-Dijo Matt enojado, se levanto de la cama, salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver en casa a esas horas de la mañana-M-Mello? A-Are you Ok?-

-MAATT!-Grito Mello emocionado dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo, por su aliento, Matt pudo darse cuenta de que el rubio come chocolates estaba ebrio. Eso era raro en él ya que normalmente no bebía ¿Qué rayos había hecho con su compañero de trabajo anoche? ¿Acaso estuvieron bebiendo en un bar juntos toda la noche?-M-Matt, my dear, dear Matt dog…I-I miss you so much, friendo-

-Mello, what the fuck happend with you? You're drunk, dude-Respondió Matt preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo-you're not the same, I…I'm going to take you to the bathroom and give you a shower-

Matt jalo a Mello al interior del departamento, pero Mello solo comenzó a caminar junto a él lo más rápido que podía haciendo que tropezaran con el sofá de sala cayendo juntos en él, Mello estaba arriba de Matt y el pelirrojo lo miraba con una expresión de shock haciendo que el chocoadicto comenzara a reírse de manera descontrolada.

-Mello, that's not funny-Le dijo Matt enojado queriendo apartar a su ebrio amigo de encima suyo-P-Please, get out off me! I-I need to take ya to the bathroom-

-No, no, no…I-I want to rest and sleep with you here-Le dijo Mello evitando que el pelirrojo escapara colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros-I only need to rest, yeah? I really miss you a-a lot…I-I love you so much, f-friend-

-I-I love you too, Mello but seriously, you need to take a shower-Le dijo Matt, así que disponiendo de la poca fuerza que tenia logro quitarse al rubio ebrio de encima suyo, volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca llevándolo consigo al baño, abrió la puerta y empujo a Mello dentro del baño quien no dejaba de reírse de las acciones del gamer-take your fucking shower, Mello. I'm going to make some Coffee for breakfast and search you a medicine for your headache-

-O-OK MOM-Grito Mello a modo sarcástico, Matt solo pudo hacer una seña de que bajara la voz porque probablemente los vecinos aun estaban durmiendo. Cerró la puerta del baño dejando que su mejor amigo se desvista para poder ducharse y de paso quitarse la borrachera que traía consigo de ayer que salió con su compañero de trabajo. Seguía preguntándose como pudo beber tanto, Mello no era así ¿Acaso Luis Carlos lo obligo a beber de mas? ¡Maldito! Si llegaba a verlo un día de estos, se las iba a pagar muy caro por permitir que su mejor amigo se embriagara de esa forma.


	14. Capítulo 14

Nate "Near" River [N]

Esa mañana el sol comenzaba a salir y los rayos chocaron contra el vidrio de la ventana en la habitación de Near iluminando la cara del pequeño albino obligándolo a despertar. Near se negó a levantarse de la cama, estaba muy cansado, había estado golpeando su almohada y conteniendo las ganas de llorar toda la noche, todo por esa maldita foto de " ** _M_** _-Chocomonster_ " y esa chica de cabellos blancos besándole la mejilla en un club nocturno. Seguía sin comprender que le estaba pasando y qué tipo de sentimiento era el que estaba experimentando en ese mismo momento, necesitaba hablar con Misa y no podía esperar hasta la hora de ir a trabajar, así que iría a verla ahora.

Se baño y desayuno lo más rápido que pudo cosa que preocupo a Roseline ya que él joven albino no comía tan rápido según las instrucciones dejadas por su amigo L. Near se tomaba su tiempo para comer, podría decirse que era raro en cuanto a cuestiones alimenticias ya que se tomaba su tiempo para analizar la comida o simplemente jugar con ella como si de un juguete se tratara y si había algo que no le gustaba le pedía a Roseline que lo tirara a la basura o que se lo de a "Kira" aunque ya sabía que su gatito no podía comer eso. Cuando termino de desayunar, se cambio su abrigo blanco que usaba para salir a la calle por otro un poco más cómodo y salió de su departamento no sin antes darle de comer a "Kira".

Comenzó a caminar para llegar lo más rápido que podía al Starbucks, necesitaba ver a Misa y saber si ella estaba ahí, ella era la única persona que podía ayudarlo en cuando a temas sentimentales ya que el tenia cero experiencia en el asunto. No era bueno expresando su sentimientos ni sus emociones frente a los demás, es más, cuando era pequeño jamás había llorado, ni siquiera para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Doblo en una esquina llegando al Time Square, pero apenas lo hizo llego a ver el departamento de policía… ¡Diablos! Ahí es donde trabajaba ese chico rubio por lo que había visto en las fotos de Twitter anoche, debía ignorarlo, solo pasaría por ahí haciendo de cuenta que no existía y seguiría su camino al Starbucks ¡Sí! Eso es lo que él haría, se armo de valor y acomodándose bien el abrigo que llevaba puesto comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía para pasar el departamento de policía pero por desgracia su maldita curiosidad y visión le tenían preparado otro juego porque apenas paso cerca del edificio su mirada se desvió en ese hermoso chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules hipnotizantes, sintió su cara caliente y ardía un poco, también pudo sentir como aquel joven lo miraba y sus miradas se conectaron por tercera vez…maldición, tampoco sabía que le pasaba y porque se ponía así de solo ver a ese chico.

Enseguida reacciono y se alejo del departamento de policía comenzando a caminar lo más rápido que podía para llegar al Starbucks y ver a Misa.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello vio a aquel enano indiferente de cabellos blancos desviar su mirada y alejándose lo más rápido que podía de ahí. Enseguida sacudió su cabeza, la borrachera le hizo mal ayer y la ducha que se dio por obligación de Matt apenas lo ayudo, el gamer le sugirió que se quedara en casa a descansar y podían jugar videojuegos juntos pero el chocoadicto rechazo la oferta ya que él no era muy ágil en cuanto a jugar videojuegos y solo Matt era el más experto de los dos.

El rubio abrió la puerta del edificio y entro, paso de largo a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y a algunos cadetes de policía a quienes solo saludo con su mano hasta que llego a su oficina donde Luis Carlos se encontraba ocupado revisando unos papeles que no eran nada importante según Mello. Al verlo, el colombiano le sonrió alegremente y Mello solo giro la mirada con algo de molestia.

-Mello, que bueno verte. Creí que estarías descansando en casa y que no vendrías a trabajar-Le dijo Luis

-Estoy bien, ya tome una ducha y una pastilla para calmar el dolor de cabeza, no pienso faltar a trabajar. Necesito el dinero para pagar el alquiler del departamento-Le respondió Mello tomando asiento en su escritorio, Luis Carlos abandono la oficina por un momento pero antes de irse asomo su cabeza por la puerta para ver al chico.

-Mello, ¿Quieres tomar un café? Agua o… ¿un chocolate caliente?-Pregunto Luis siendo amable con su compañero de trabajo. Mello solo negó con la cabeza, Luis lo entendió y se alejo de ahí para preparar un café.

Ya que Luis se había ido, Mello aprovecho para abrir la computadora de su escritorio y comenzar a trabajar, no pensaba quedarse en la oficina sin hacer nada, tenía que hacer algo, la borrachera aun le molestaba pero podía aprender a lidiar con ella el resto del día. Maldito Luis por arrastrarlo a esa penosa situación y maldito sea por obligarlo a beber cerveza de esa manera hasta perder parte de la conciencia. Ni siquiera recordaba que fue lo que le dijo a Matt cuando llego al departamento esa mañana, ni donde estuvo en la madrugada.

Era cierto que el alcohol te impulsaba a hacer cosas que siempre deseaste hacer pero…lo malo era que después las olvidabas y tenias que recurrir a alguien que haya sido testigo de todo lo que hiciste para poder recordarlo.

- _Debería preguntarle a Matt que fue lo que le dije esta mañana cuando entre al departamento estando ebrio_ -Pensó Mello- _no lo recuerdo, maldito alcohol, más le vale que me diga la verdad o si no voy a matar a ese cabeza de_ _fósforo_ -

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near llego al café Starbucks pero cuando se paro en la puerta de cristal no vio a Misa, eso era raro ya que la joven rubia solía trabajar a la mañana hasta que terminara la jornada de la tarde donde el albino trabajaba junto a ella y después se iba a su segundo trabajo como modelo al salir del café una vez que cerraban.

En lugar de ver a la joven rubia, en su lugar vio una chica que tendría más de 17 años (su edad aproximadamente) de cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas, usaba un delantal rojo de la edición navideña y una camisa negra perteneciente al uniforme del café sobre su sweater de lana rosa claro. Near se quedo mirando fijamente a la joven por unos segundos hasta que reacciono, abrió la puerta del café y entro, paso a algunas cuantas personas pidiendo permiso hasta que llego al mostrador y se encontró con la joven apoyando un vaso de café en él.

-Oh, good morning-Saludo la chica castaña-Can I help you with something?-

-No, thanks-Respondio Near-I-I´m looking for a girl called Misa Amane, she works with me in the evening. Did you see her? She comes to work today?-

-No, I'm so sorry. But Misa didn't come today, she was very busy and she go to visit her mother and she didn't come to work until tomorrow. You need to talk to her?-

Near abrió la boca, estaba a punto de decirle a esta chica que le estaba pasando con cierto joven de cabellos rubios pero cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-I'm fine; I don't need to tell her anything-Respondio el albino-well, I need to go home. See you at evening-

-Bye.

El chico albino abrió la puerta del café para salir de ahí y la cerro detrás de él comenzando a caminar para volver a su casa. No pensaba volver al Starbucks hasta que sea la hora laboral, ahora tendría que trabajar con esa extraña chica castaña ese día, solo esperaba que Misa volviera a casa pronto.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko estaba sentada frente a la mesa del comedor del hotel con el celular encendido esperando un mensaje de su amigo "M", necesitaba hablar con él y preguntarle si había descansado bien anoche y también quería saber que iba a hacer esta mañana, no quería que se encontraran pero a ella le interesaba saber que hacían sus amigos y más los que tenía en las redes sociales.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la pantalla del celular, seguía esperando que "M" le respondiera pero eso nunca paso, aun así, ella no perdía la esperanza. Volvió a mirar el mensaje que le mando a "M" que decía lo siguiente:

_"Good morning, M. How are you? Do you have any plans for today?"_

-Neko, Neko-La llamo su mamá haciendo que desviara la mirada de la pantalla del celular por un momento para verla-hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué miras tanto el teléfono? Nunca lo atiendes cuando estas comiendo-

-Lo siento, mamá pero espero un mensaje-Respondió Neko bloqueando su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su campera térmica negra.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De quien? No estarás chateando con Kona o Axel otra vez ¿Verdad?-Pregunto ella con desconfianza pero solo recibió una mirada seria de parte de la chica Otaku, ¿En serio? ¿Ella estaba hablando en serio? ¿Cuándo dejaría de mencionar a ese chico de una buena vez? Se dio cuenta por si sola que ese chico era una pesadilla desde que lo conoció y tampoco era la persona que querría tener a su lado como novio.

-No, mamá. No estoy chateando con él y ya basta de mencionarlo ¿Quieres?-Le dijo Neko un poco molesta-no quiero saber nada de Kona y tampoco quiero que vuelva a mandarme mensajes por Whatsapp-

-Eso es imposible ya que lo bloqueaste y le pusiste spam-Recordó su mamá-también me dijiste que lo amenazaste con denunciarlo a la policía si volvía a mandarte un Whatsapp-

Neko solo se limito a asentir ya que lo que le decía su mamá era cierto, en eso llego su papá y ambas callaron la conversación centrada en Axel y decidieron hablar de cosas triviales o sin relación con lo que hablaron antes, principalmente porque Neko quería distraer su mente y dejar de pensar en recibir la respuesta de "M".

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near llegó a su casa y fue recibido por su gatito "Kira" pero el joven albino simplemente lo ignoro, se quito su abrigo dejándolo en el sofá de la sala que casi nunca usaba, siguió caminando y llego a su habitación mientras "Kira" lo seguía pero no pudo entrar a la habitación de su dueño ya que cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando al gatito afuera en el pasillo maullando para que su dueño lo dejara pasar.

Ya en su habitación, Near abrió el armario donde guardaba su ropa y parte de sus juguetes, saco una caja de rompecabezas, la coloco en el suelo y se arrodillo frente a ella. Comenzó a abrirla desparramando las piezas por el suelo para comenzar a jugar, por suerte esa mañana no tenía que trabajar diseñando robots, ahora podía aprovechar la mañana para jugar con sus juguetes y de paso dejaría de pensar en ese chico rubio que por alguna extraña razón le parecía lindo…espera ¿lindo? ¿Near pensaba que ese chico era lindo? Eso no era posible, apenas lo conocía y no sabía su nombre, además no creía en el amor a primera vista, para él eso solo era parte de un tonto cuento de hadas o una novela romántica.

Y además, esto no era un cuento de hadas, era la maldita realidad y debía aceptarla como la maldita realidad que era.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Después de que Mello se tomara el medicamento, se arreglara para ir a trabajar, desayunara y salga del departamento para ir a buscar su motocicleta e ir lo más rápido que pudiera a la policía para trabajar, Matt cerró la puerta detrás de si pasándose una mano por la cara suspirando de cansancio y frustración. No era nada sencillo tener que hacer reaccionar a tu mejor amigo alrededor de las 8:35 a.m y mucho menos cuando estaba ebrio después de pasar toda la noche y la madrugada del día anterior, entro a su habitación muy agotado, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por quitarse a Mello de encima suyo del sofá y luego empujarlo hasta el baño para tomarse una ducha mientras él se ocupaba de prepararle el café para el desayuno y le buscaba una pastilla que lo ayudara a calmar un poco su resaca.

Camino hasta su cama y se acostó en ella boca abajo, estaba tan cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido que lo único que deseaba era estar en su cama durmiendo hasta la hora de cenar pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes para él, su teléfono comenzó a sonar dando a avisar que tenía un mensaje de Facebook para contestar pero el gamer lo ignoro hasta que nuevamente volvió a sonar recordándole que tenía que contestar ese mensaje, levanto la cabeza de la almohada muy molesto y tomo el teléfono celular.

- _Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me vienen a molestar ahora en Facebook? ¿No entienden que yo quiero descansar?_ -Pensó el pelirrojo desbloqueando su teléfono y poniendo un código que solo él sabía, hizo click en una burbuja de chat que había en la pantalla abriendo el mensaje sin siquiera ver quien era el usuario que mando el mensaje:

_"Good morning, M. How are you? Do you have any plans for today?"_

De forma algo perezosa respondió el mensaje del usuario y decía lo siguiente:

_"Hi, I just want so sleep and relax today._

_I think I'm not going to work…I'm soooo tired Dx"_

Envió el mensaje, dejo el teléfono celular en la mesita de noche y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada tapando su rostro, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido ignorando por completo el nuevo mensaje que acaba de llegar a su teléfono.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko y su mamá estaban caminando por las calles de New York esa fría mañana de invierno. La chica Otaku no dejaba de ver su teléfono celular esperando la respuesta de su ciberamigo "M", tenia curiosidad de saber quien era "M" pero por ahora era mejor evitar hacer tanto misterio y conocer un poco más a "M", quizás llegarían a ser buenos ciberamigos hasta el punto de que él quiera conocerla en persona. El único problema era el punto de encuentro, pero eso ya se solucionaría después.

Dejo de ver el teléfono celular y lo guardo nuevamente en el bolsillo de su campera termina negra al escuchar que su mamá la estaba llamando para entrar juntas a otro local de ropa, Neko no entendía que le veía su mamá de divertido comprar ropa, con lo que tenia era suficiente para ella pero su mamá insistía que nunca nada es suficiente y como estaban en otro país podían comprar más barato.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello llegó a casa alrededor de las 19:00 p.m luego de un complicado día de trabajo en el departamento de policía. Abrio la puerta de su departamento que compartía con Matt y entro dejando el casco de la moto, su chaqueta y las llaves en un mueble que había en el pasillo, camino hasta la sala prendiendo la luz y se encontró con el pelirrojo gamer jugando un videojuego en la televisión, se notaba que estaba bastante concentrado pero eso no le importaba a Mello.

El chocoadicto necesitaba que su mejor amigo le dijera que había pasado esa mañana cuando llego a casa ebrio ya que por culpa del alcohol no recordaba lo que había hecho, ni las palabras que le había dicho al gamer. En eso Matt dejo de jugar y se giro al ver a Mello detrás de él, un poco apartado del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

-Mello, hey! How are you, dude? Do you have a lot of work today?-Pregunto Matt poniendo pausa en el juego para ver a su amigo a la cara.

-I have something to ask you, Matt-Le respondió Mello-I-It's something important for me-

- _Holy Shit_ -Pensó el gamer un poco aterrado de lo que Mello podría llegar a preguntarle, sabía que las preguntas del rubio no eran para nada buenas, algunas estaban relacionadas con su pasado o con el pasado de su mejor amigo-W-What a-are you going t-to ask me, Mello?-

-What I do this morning when I come back home drunken?-Pregunto Mello. En eso Matt se quedo callado, sin saber muy bien cómo responder la pregunta de su mejor amigo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Ese día, después de que Matt enviara a su mejor amigo a tomarse una ducha, arreglarse y por lo menos tomar un café para poder salir a trabajar sin tener la borrachera encima, decidió pasar por lo menos un rato de la mañana fumando unos cigarrillos en el balcón de su departamento. Abrió la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón con vista a la calle de su vecindario, saco una caja de cigarrillos siempre oculta en la parte trasera de su jean azul algo gastado, se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió con su viejo encendedor, inhalando el humo del tabaco y soltándolo en el helado aire invernal de New York. Se quedo unos minutos más afuera en el balcón, apoyado contra la pared del departamento pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana cuando Mello entro a casa e hizo que ambos cayeran en el sofá de la sala con el chocoadicto riendose a carcajadas debido a la borrachera.

Recordó que le dijo que lo quería mucho, pero quizás no era cierto lo que decía. Tal vez solo lo dijo porque estaba ebrio y no tenía mucho conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, es cierto que el alcohol te impulsa a hacer cosas que siempre deseaste hacer pero con Mello…la situación era diferente, además el no era una persona que le demostrara aprecio a sus amigos y mucho menos a su mejor amigo, quien era nada más y nada menos que el propio Matt. Dándole una tercera calada a su cigarrillo, Matt pensó en todas las veces que Mello le había dicho que lo quería y ninguna de esas veces se presento en su cabeza, al parecer todas las veces que su mejor amigo le había dicho "I love you" habían formado parte de su imaginación, después de todo, Mello JAMAS sería capaz de decirle esa palabra y mucho menos se mostraría débil ante su persona, aunque el gamer ya sabía que nunca controlaba sus emociones, siempre se dejaba dominar por ellas.

Vio su cigarrillo y lo arrojo hacia la calle, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir fumando en el balcón, así que volvió a abrir la puerta de cristal y se dirigió al interior del departamento para empezar a trabajar hackeando cuentas de empresas importantes, negocios y perfiles de distintas redes sociales. Continúo con su trabajo por el resto de la mañana hasta que finalmente, después del mediodía y durante la tarde estaba agotado, apago la computadora y decidió tomarse un descanso jugando un videojuego en la televisión de la sala.

Estaba tan concentrado en ganar su partida que no se percato de que la puerta del departamento había sido abierta, las luces de la sala se encendieron y entro un cansado y molesto Mello al departamento.

Matt dejo de jugar y se giro al ver a Mello detrás de él, un poco apartado del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

-Mello, hey! How are you, dude? Do you have a lot of work today?-Pregunto Matt poniendo pausa en el juego para ver a su amigo a la cara.

-I have something to ask you, Matt-Le respondió Mello-I-It's something important for me-

- _Holy Shit_ -Pensó el gamer un poco aterrado de lo que Mello podría llegar a preguntarle, sabía que las preguntas del rubio no eran para nada buenas, algunas estaban relacionadas con su pasado o con el pasado de su mejor amigo-W-What a-are you going t-to ask me, Mello?-

-What I do this morning when I come back home drunken?-Pregunto Mello. En eso Matt se quedo callado, sin saber muy bien cómo responder la pregunta de su mejor amigo. Lo que ocurrió esa mañana regreso como un flashback a su mente y desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor para evitar contestar la pregunta de Mello.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello ya se estaba impacientando al no obtener respuesta de su amigo gamer, el cual por alguna razón decidió desviar la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor donde estaba en pausa su videojuego, algo incomodo por la pregunta que le había hecho. Algo molesto, decidió ser más rudo en el asunto, así que tomo el hombro de la playera negra de sonic que llevaba Matt y lo giro para que lo vea fijamente a los ojos.

-W-What's the matter, Mello?-Pregunto Matt nervioso viendo reflejada la ira en los ojos del rubio.

-I ask you a simple question and you don't answer to me, dirty dog-Le respondió Mello enojado empujando a Matt quien cayó de espaldas al sofá justo como en esa mañana en la que el chocoadicto entro ebrio al departamento.

-I-I'm sorry, I'm get distracted for a second-Dijo Matt-C-Can you re-repeat me the question please?-

-I ask you, What I fucking do this morning when I come back home drunken?-Pregunto Mello molesto por la idiotez de su mejor amigo.

-Oh, I remember now. Thank you, Mello-Respondió Matt

-Well, and…What I do? I don't remember anything about what I do this morning-Dijo Mello aún molesto por la idiotez del chico gamer que estaba acostado de espaldas en el sofá frente a él-be honest or I seriouslly going to punch you, stupid dirty dog-

-Ok, I be honest with you…I promise it-Dijo Matt un poco asustado-I…I remember that you come back home this morning at 8:35 a.m and I was sleeping because I spent all the night playing videogames and waiting for you. So…you enter to the department and you…you huged me, but you're very drunk in this moment and I get confused and a bit embarrassed so I order you to take a shower and you follow my indication and I take you to the bathroom to get a shower-

-You're lying to me, you´re lying to me! You promise to tell me the truth and be honest with me you stupid dog-Exclamó Mello enojado-now tell me the thruth, and I'm getting really serious in this conversation-

-B-But I'm telling you the thruth-Le recrimino Matt un poco nervioso, no quería decirle a Mello que había hecho con él cuando cayeron al sofá esa mañana después de que lo abrazo y lo que le dijo estando ebrio en ese momento-I-I'm not lying, Mello. If you don't believe me it's not my problem-

-Ok, you're not helping me-Dijo Mello enojado, salió de la sala y fue al pasillo a tomar el casco de su motocicleta, las llaves de esta y una de sus chaquetas en el armario de su habitación, Matt se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo de la entrada siguiendo a Mello, el chocoadicto se dio cuenta y se volteo a ver a su amigo gamer enojado-What? What do you want, stupid dog?-

-A-Are you going out, again? I-I can't believe that you're going to get drunk again. You're not this kind of guy, Mello-Dijo Matt preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo. Odio verlo ebrio esa mañana y no quería volver a lidiar con un problema mayor, quien sabe qué rayos podría hacerle si volvía ebrio por segunda vez a casa.

-I'm not going to get drunk again, are you mad or more stupid than you are, dirty dog? I'm going to have dinner in another place, I don't want to eat with you tonight-Respondió Mello enojado abriendo la puerta del departamento-See you later, don't wait for me and don't play videogames all night-

-Wait, I…-Matt iba a decir algo pero escucho como Mello cerraba la puerta violentamente dejando al pelirrojo solo, parado en el pasillo de la entrada.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near estaba esa misma noche sentado en la mesa del comedor, aún no había cenado y estaba con la computadora portátil encendida frente a él chateando por videollamada con su amigo "L", el cual todavía estaba en Japón resolviendo unos casos pendientes para la policía de ese país. Pero ahora la situación se estaba complicando y necesitaba ayuda, no se le ocurría a nadie mejor para ese trabajo que Near, aunque no sabía como el pequeño albino tomaría la noticia, no sabía si se alegraría por ello o si se enojaría y rechazaría la oferta, cosa que dudaba mucho, ya que Near nunca se había enojado con él por alguna petición por más tonta que fuera.

Por desgracia el destino había hecho un pequeño giro radical a sus planes, Near entro a Skype e hizo click en el contacto de L para hablar con él, necesitaba contarle a alguien de su pequeño problema emocional -si es que así podría llamarlo- y Misa no se encontraba presente en el Starbucks para que pudiera darle una mano con su problema, entonces supuso que L sería la mejor opción, quizás le daría un consejo, uno que le fuera útil para este tipo de problemas.

-Hey, Near. I want to ask you something important-Dijo L una vez que se conecto en Skype para chatear con su amigo-ouh, What's up with you, boy? You look so sad and It's not proper from you-

-I-It's nothing-Respondió Near intentando sonar frío pero parecía que su voz se quebraría por la tristeza en cualquier microsegundo-I-I just…I just have a problem, with….with m-my…my feelings, I'm not really sure-

-A problem with your feelings? This is strange for you, Near-Dijo L del otro lado de la pantalla, a su lado se encontraba una gran porción de pastel de chocolate con cerezas azucaradas-Do you have a crush recently? Or you have a fight with one of your work parterns in Starbucks?-

Si, no era un secreto para L que Near trabajara por las tardes en un café Starbucks. Aunque L le decía que ese trabajo era para "hipsters" -palabra que el albino desconocía por completo- le había sugerido a Near que buscara un mejor trabajo, quizás en un taller de informática, en un negocio de tecnología o algo así pero Near se negó, dijo que se sentía a gusto trabajando en un café para "hipsters" y le dijo que quizás era su oportunidad de tener nuevos amigos, hasta ahora solo había entablado una pequeña amistad con su compañera de trabajo: Misa Amane. Que él supiera, jamás había discutido con ella, ni una sola vez, después de todo, siempre podía contar con Misa para lo que necesitara y para consultarle sus problemas en la casa y con sus relaciones sociales, las cuales por ahora se estaban yendo por el drenaje –literalmente hablando-.

-N-No, I-I don't have a fight with my work partner-Le respondió Near sin poder creer lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo-I-I just have a problem with my feelings but I don't know what's wrong with me-

-I know you have a problem with your feelings, Near. But…can you please tell me what's wrong with them?-Pregunto L queriendo ayudar de alguna manera a su amigo albino. Near no respondió, simplemente tomo su IPHONE que estaba junto a él, lo desbloqueo, busco el twitter de " ** _M_** __chocomonster_ " y comenzó a pasarle las imágenes del tal " **M** " con una jovencita de cabellos blancos como él una por una en la pantalla de video chat, L no dijo nada, se dedico a contemplar las fotos una por una, cuando Near termino de pasar las fotos –que no era muchas- finalmente volvió a hablar-I think about what's the problem with your feelings and I get a conclusion-

-What's wrong with me, L? Can you tell me about that?-Pregunto Near con la pequeña esperanza de que su amigo pudiera ayudarlo.

-I think that you're jealous of this white haired girl-Respondió L-you have a crush on this guy, Near. You have to admit it to yourself in a moment and when you finally do it, you need to tell your feelings to this guy-

-What? A-Are you crazy, L? I-I don't have a crush on " ** _M_** __chocomonster_ " I-I don't know everything about him!-Dijo Near-I can't have a crush on him-

-Near, do you hear about love at the first view?-Pregunto L con curiosidad a lo que el pequeño albino solo negó con su cabeza-well, that's what are you experiment, my dear friend. You have a crush at the first view, that is the problem you have with your feelings. Well, changing the topic of conversation, I want to ask you something important for me-

-What's that something important you want to ask me, L?-Pregunto Near sin abandonar su semblante frio, jugando con un mechón de su cabello enroscándolo entre sus dedos.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello condujo su motocicleta por las calles de New York, cuidando de no chocarse con los autos ni con los transeúntes que circulaban por la acera aquella helada noche buscando un cálido refugio donde pasar el rato hasta que el frío clima cesara o por lo menos se ajustara un poco a la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Hasta que finalmente, detuvo su motocicleta en un restaurante de hamburguesas y steakhouse del Downtown TriBeCa ubicado en la calle Greenwich 363 llamado " _American Cut_ ", se quito el casco, detuvo su preciada moto, guardo el casco en un compartimiento que tenia bajo el asiento, quito la llave y luego trabo la moto con su cadena para que no se la robaran, guardo la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta e ingreso al restaurante para cenar algo decente esa noche y quizás se quedaría un par de horas, no pensaba volver por un rato al departamento que compartía con Matt. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, reflexionar, pensar un poco en sí mismo, etc.

Al entrar, el restaurante era elegante, no tanto como " _The New York Burger_ " pero tenía su estilo americano, el ambiente era cálido así que no hacía falta que llevara puesta su chaqueta. Busco una mesa y sentó en una que estaba ubicada junto a la pared, aunque esa mesa era para cuatro personas, esa noche no esperaba a nadie, lo único que quería era cenar solo, así que se acomodo en la silla y espero a que una mesera viniera a darle un menú y tomara su orden.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt se quedo por unos minutos estático en el pasillo de entrada al departamento sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que enseguida tomo una rápida decisión: si Mello podía salir esa noche a cenar a donde se le diera la gana, el también podía hacerlo ¿no? El gamer también necesitaba un momento a solas, necesitaba divertirse un poco, no pensaba desperdiciar otra noche más jugando videojuegos en su habitación, así que se dirigió a su habitación a buscar ropa limpia y cómoda para salir esa noche, tomo una toalla azul de su armario y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y vestirse para esa noche.

Escasos minutos después, Matt ya estaba listo para salir a cenar, fue hasta la cocina, tomo una cajita de cigarrillos de la mesada y su confiable encendedor, camino hacia el pasillo y tomo las llaves de su auto, las cuales estaban escondidas dentro de un enorme tazón de cerámica blanca puesto como adorno en el mueble del pasillo de entrada al departamento. Se ajusto sus googles de cristal verde acomodándolos sobre sus ojos del mismo color, abrió la puerta del departamento y salió a buscar su auto en el garaje del departamento, hacia mucho que no lo usaba; después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a quedarse trabajando en casa y rara vez usaba su auto para salir. Al llegar al garaje busco su auto con la mirada y lo encontró, camino hacia el vehículo, estaba igual como lo recordaba: un viejo auto chevron de color rojo algo sucio por estar mucho tiempo olvidado en esa cochera por culpa de su propietario. Matt destrabó la puerta del conductor, entro al auto, coloco la llave y lo puso en marcha, condujo para salir del garaje del edificio y empezó a vagar con su automóvil por las calles de New York sin un destino fijo, no sabía a qué lugar podía ir a cenar, tenía que ser algún sitio donde no estuviera Mello, sino estaría en muchos problemas al volver a casa.

En eso, se acordó de un restaurante de sushi ubicado en la Commerce Street al número 23 llamado " _Sushi Nakazawa_ " y ahí se dirigió con su automóvil, supuso que Mello no estaría ahí, después de todo, a él no le gustaba ir a lugares como esos por la noche y mucho menos si estaba enojado por una estúpida pelea que tuvo con el gamer hace unos minutos atrás. Cuando llego al restaurante lo encontró algo lleno, pero eso no le molestaba, detuvo su auto a unas cuadras más adelante, salió de este cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de su campera y comenzó a caminar al restaurante, al entrar el ambiente era frío, pero no tanto como afuera, miro en que mesa se podía sentar pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a cierta chica de cabellos cortos marrón oscuro sentada en una mesa junto a una columna con un hombre y una mujer a los que identifico como sus padres, enseguida camino a una mesa vacía detrás de esa columna y se sentó en ella esperando a que esa chica no lo descubriera, enseguida sacó su teléfono celular y le mando un mensaje por mensseger haciéndose pasar por "M".

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko estaba en la otra mesa del otro lado de la columna charlando con sus padres sobre cosas triviales y sobre las clases que había estado tomando en la universidad en su carrera que ni se percató de que su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su saco azul de  _Tommy Hillfieger_ , interrumpió la conversación con sus padres por un momento para revisar su celular, lo desbloqueo y vio que tenía un mensaje de "M", eso solo la hizo sonreír un poco por la felicidad de ser "M" el que iniciara una conversación y no ella, hizo click en la burbuja de chat y le apareció el siguiente mensaje:

_"Hey, Neko babe. What's up? How are you today? I'm M, you don't forget me, yet?"_

Respuesta de Neko:

_"Of course, M. I never forget you, you're my virtual friend. What are you doing? Are you Ok? I think you sound fake when you send me this message"_

Mierda, ahora Matt estaba en problemas… ¿Cómo supo Neko que se sentía mal? ¿Acaso pudo adivinar que tuvo una pelea con Mello? Eso era imposible, ella no sabía que él era "M", es más, ni siquiera conocía a Mello así que… ¿Para qué preocuparse? Enseguida respondió el mensaje aclarando lo que pasaba:

_"I'm Ok._ _Don´t worry about that, cute girl. I'm just a bit tired from work and I decide to have dinner in Sushi Nakazawa"_

Neko se quedo un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de su amigo por internet, miro para todos lados esperando que nadie la viera chateando en el celular, también miro a sus padres quienes estaban ocupado hablando entre ellos como para notar que su propia hija estaba usando su celular en un restaurant de sushi, así que rápidamente escribió:

_"OMG! I can't believe it, you're eating in the same restaurant I having dinner with my_

_parents :O"_

-Um, mamá-Dijo Neko llamando a su mamá y esta la miro-n-necesito ir al baño un segundo, ¿puedo? Tengo que ir a lavarme las manos antes de comer-

-Claro que puedes ir, hija. Es un restaurante, no hace falta que me pidas permiso-Le respondió ella-ya no eres una niña-

-Oke, gracias-Dijo Neko, enseguida se levanto de su silla, camino alrededor de su mesa y cruzo la columna donde estaba ubicada su mesa y la de Matt para ir al baño, sin que se diera cuenta, paso muy cerca de la mesa del gamer sin mirarlo, choco sin querer contra una de las esquinas de la mesa golpeándose la cadera y accidentalmente volcó la copa con agua y hielo que estaba bebiendo el pelirrojo mientras esperaba la comida.

-Oh, god. I'm sorry-Se disculpo Neko volteándose a secar el agua que se había esparcido por el mantel oscuro de la mesa sin ver a Matt-I'm sorry…I don't look where I'm…-detuvo toda acción al ver a Matt fijamente a los googles verdes que llevaba puestos-walking-

-Neko?-Dijo Matt sorprendido viendo a la chica Otaku intentado torpemente secar su mesa mojada.

-Matt?-Dijo ella, los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir hasta que reaccionaron y comenzaron a gritar de la emoción haciendo que todas las personas del restaurante miraran a los dos jóvenes de forma extraña.

-Matt! OMG, I can't imagine that I'm going to see you here-Le dijo Neko abrazando al pelirrojo gamer y este tímidamente correspondió el gesto-what are you doing here? I think you're in your home or something like that-

-Well…I-I have a fight with my best friend-Le respondió Matt un poco triste por tener que hablar con una completa extraña de su pelea con Mello-and he go out to have dinner in another place whitout me, so…I decide to go out and have dinner in another place too-

-Oh, I'm fell really bad for you-Dijo Neko deshaciendo el abrazo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del gamer-I hope your friend apologize with you and spend our time together again-le regala una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo-Hey! Do you know that, "M" was eating in the same restaurant like you and me? I'm so excited-

-"M"? I don't know who is him, but is nice to hear you tell me that-Dijo Matt fingiendo falsa alegría, por dentro estaba comenzando a odiar fingir ser "M" para agradarle a Neko.

-Yeah, I know you're going to say that. Well, I'm going to the bathroom-Dijo Neko comenzando a alejarse de la mesa del gamer-see you later, Matt!-

-Bye-Dijo Matt sonriendo falsamente y despidiéndose de la Otaku con una mano, cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, volvió a tomar su celular y envió un nuevo mensaje a Facebook haciéndose pasar nuevamente por "M".


	16. Capítulo 16

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near había salido de su departamento esa misma noche y ahora se encontraba en un taxi yendo a un restaurante para cenar algo, no tenía ganas de prepararse comida congelada y mucho menos llamar a Roseline para que viniera a cocinarle algo de cenar. Así que, después de estar un largo rato revisando un mapa de New York, leer guías telefónicas y consultar páginas web en internet para buscar un restaurante, opto por a un lugar de hamburguesas llamado " _American Cut_ ".

Entro al local, no le llamaba para nada la atención el interior, pero lo encontró extrañamente cálido. Aun así, no solo venia para cenar, sino que también necesitaba buscar una persona de confianza que fuera capaz de ir a su departamento en unas cuatro semanas y que por favor cuidara a su gatito "Kira" en su ausencia, ya que no podía llevárselo con él en su viaje a Japón, después de todo, "Kira" aun seguía siendo un gatito bebé y se preocupaba de vez en cuando (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) por su bienestar. Recorrió el restaurante con la mirada y enseguida sus ojos grises se posaron en cierto chico de cabello rubio con una cicatriz cubriendo parte de su rostro sentado en la barra del bar del restaurante bebiendo un trago hecho de lo que parecía ser coca cola o algo así, trago saliva nervioso, quizás esa será la última opción que le quedaba. Se acerco lentamente hacia el joven rubio, movió tímidamente una banqueta del bar y se sentó en ella para estar cerca de él.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello estaba con la mirada enfocada en el vaso que contenía su trago, ya había terminado de cenar y ahora se había quedado sentado en una de las banquetas del bar bebiendo un trago para calmar su ira y olvidar la pelea que tuvo con Matt, enseguida sintió que alguien se acercaba, movía una de las banquetas y se sentaba junto a él, apenas volteo su mirada se topo con un par de orbes grises pertenecientes a cierto niñato de cabello blanco que lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de lado su semblante frío, cosa que le molesto al rubio come chocolate.

-What do you want?-Pregunto Mello molesto-Don't you look that I'm busy? Leave me alone, stupid kid-

-I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere-Respondió Near girando la silla para evitar mantener el contacto visual con aquel molesto joven rubio sin dejar de jugar con un mechon de su cabello. Mello estaba más enojado que de costumbre, así que tomo el cuello del abrigo del menor y lo jalo hacia él para que lo vea fijamente a los ojos.

-Are you trying to fucking play with me? I'm not your toy kid-Dijo Mello enojado sin dejar de mirar a Near a los ojos, pero este no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su semblante frio-Why are you looking me like this? You're not going to say anything?-

-I just don't want to answer this stupid question-Dijo Near sin dejar de jugar con su mechón de cabello pero enseguida recordó lo que tenía que hablar con ese joven de cabello rubio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-b-but, this is not the point. I want to talk about something serious with you, but first, let's take a seat on a table because I want to eat something-

-Well, as you wish-Dijo Mello sarcásticamente soltando a Near, ambos chicos se levantaron de las butacas colocadas en la barra del bar, Mello tomo su vaso de vidrio alto con su trago y se dirigió a una mesa con Near que estaba ubicada cerca de la cocina y la caja registradora.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko salió de una de las cabinas del baño, luego de haber orinado un poco y se dirigió al lavamanos para lavarse las manos antes de que llegara su comida, dejo el teléfono cerca de la pileta del lavamanos y abrió la canilla para mojarse las manos, luego se colocaría jabón. Mientras se enjuagaba las manos, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar dándole a entender que tenía un mensaje de "M", rápidamente termino con el proceso de lavado, cerro la canilla de agua caliente, se seco las manos, tomo el celular y lo desbloqueo para ver el mensaje de "M":

_"Neko, cuttie girl. I see you talking with that guy called Matt, not yet?"_

Respuesta de Neko:

_"Yeah, I'm talking with him. What's your problem whit that, M? Are you jealous?"_

Neko se rio un poco cuando envió eso, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de jean color negro, salió del baño y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban sus padres, en el camino paso frente a Matt quien la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, Neko devolvió el saludo y tomo asiento frente a sus padres, de repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar otra vez, lo sacó y vio que tenía otro mensaje de "M":

_"I'm not jealous, Neko. But I prohibit see him again or talk to him, he is a really bad guy"_

Neko abrió un poco la boca, no solo por lo sorprendida que estaba sino también por lo enojada que estaba con "M" ¿Quién se creía para decirle que hacer y qué no? Ellos solo eran amigos por chat, no se conocían en persona, así que -sin apartar la molestia de su cara- le mando la siguiente respuesta a "M":

_"_ _Who you think you are to say that about Matt, M? Know something? I think we should stop talking for a few weeks, at least until you stop speaking bad of people who you don´t know"_

Esas palabras hirieron el corazón de Matt, quien estaba sentado en su mesa del otro lado de la columna, evitando romper en llanto para no ser descubierto por Neko, escribió el siguiente mensaje y se lo mando a la chica Otaku:

_"You do not understand, Neko, baby ... I do this to protect you"_

Respuesta de Neko:

_"I don't need someone to protect me, I can take care of myself. I just need a friend,_

_someone who want to talk about my problems and listen them._

_I'm sorry but you ruined everything calling me "baby" because I'm NOT a baby, I'm a young adult :V"_

Matt se llevo una de sus manos tapadas con sus guantes de color negro a la boca para evitar soltar un quejido de angustia. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, así que rápidamente guardo su teléfono, pago la cuenta por su comida y salió corriendo del restaurante lo más rápido que podía evitando ser visto por Neko.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello ahora se encontraba sentado en una mesa para dos personas frente a un chico albino que seguía mirando fijamente el menú como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, estaba impaciente, tenia los brazos cruzados y no dejaba de dar patadas al aire como si fuera un niño pequeño malcriado. Su mirada estaba concentrada en otro punto del restaurante hasta que lentamente se fijo con rabia sobre el joven albino quien aún seguía "inspeccionando" el menú por así decirlo.

-Shit! choose something for a damn time-Dijo Mello enojado haciendo que el chico de ojos grises dejara el menú cerrado sobre su plato vacío y lo mirara seriamente a través de sus orbes azules.

-I need to take my time to choose something, be patient, please-Dijo Near volviendo a abrir el menú del restaurante para "inspeccionarlo".

-This is your first time in a restaurant?-Pregunto Mello con curiosidad tal vez para distraerse mas a si mismo que para escuchar las respuestas de esa maldita bola de algodón con patas de la cual no sabía su nombre.

-No, I go out a few nights ago with my friend, L-Respondió Near con la mirada fija en el menu-but he always take me to Ice Cream shops, bakeries, Coffee shops with  _pastries_  for afternoon breaks and I don´t like eat sweets so much-

-If you don´t like sweets, why do you work in a Starbucks Coffee Shop?-Preguntó Mello con curiosidad, para ser honestos, se le hacía raro que ese chico haya decidido trabajar en un café Starbucks, aun cuando a este no le gustaban los dulces.

-Because, well…because I want to make friends and I really like work there-Respondió Near, su mirada se desvió hacia una mesera y esta vino a ver que quería para comer, mientras la mesera se acercaba, nuevamente las orbes de grises de Near se chocaron con las de Mello-Do you want to eat or drink something?-

-No, I'm ok. I just want to drink, that's all…I eat a few minutes ago-Respondió Mello dando un sorbo de su trago y volviéndolo a apoyar sobre la mesa mientras veía al chico de cabellos blancos decirle a la mesera que es lo que quería para comer, ella anoto todo, guardo su libreta, su bolígrafo y se fue.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt detuvo su auto dentro de la cochera del edificio de departamentos que compartía con Mello, decir que estaba triste era poco, se sentía peor que eso, estaba deprimido, destrozado, tenía muchas ganas de llorar debía contenerse hasta llegar al departamento, no quería echarse a llorar dentro de su auto y ensuciarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Así que simplemente respiro hondo, soltó aire para calmarse, abrió lentamente la puerta del auto y salió, cerró la puerta y la trabo detrás de sí, escucho el sonido de la alarma del rojo vehículo activarse y eso lo calmo un poco.

Subió las escaleras del edificio desde la cochera hasta el piso donde estaba su departamento, conteniendo la respiración y las ganas de echarse a llorar en las escaleras, al llegar la puerta de su departamento la abrió, encendió las luces del pasillo y se quedo parado ahí por unos segundos mirando la decoración a su alrededor (que no era mucha) soltó la chaqueta que llevaba en sus manos, bajo la cabeza echándose a correr hacia la sala que tenia las luces apagadas, se tiro boca abajo en el sofá abrazando una almohada de tela azul y se echo a llorar.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa que había elegido junto a la pared con ese joven de cabellos rubios mirándolo fijamente. El albino estaba ocupado "jugando" con la comida que había ordenado para cenar esa noche mientras que Mello tenía un segundo vaso con el trago que pidió antes en la barra (según Near, parecia que estaba hecho de coca-cola pero no era así, Mello le ofreció probarlo y se negó): una ensalada  _Steak Knife Wedge_  la cual consistía de Bacon, Queso azul y tomates secos.

-And…so…What are you going to tell me that is so important?-Preguntó Mello con curiosidad mirando al joven albino cortando en mitades los tomates secos de su ensalada.

-Well, It's a soild, you have to make me a soild-Respondio Near pinchando un tomate seco con su tenedor-I want to ask you the next question, Can you take care of my little cat "Kira"? Because I need to go away for a business trip and I can't take "Kira" with me-

-WHAT?! Do you want me to take care of your fucking cat?-Dijo Mello sorprendido y mirando al pequeño albino con una expresion molesta en su cara-What do you think I am? A pet babysister or some stuff like that? I'm sorry but I'm not going to take care of your cat-

-But…But…Please! Help me, it's something serious-Le pidió Near desesperado aunque no lo demostraba, mirando a Mello sin abandonar su semblante serio jugando con un mechon de su blanco cabello-I can't take "Kira" with me and I don't trust so much in my partner job, Misa to take care of him. I need someone who I can really trust to take care of "Kira"-

-Ok, I'm going to take care of your cat-Dijo Mello de mala gana-but I need two things before I'm going to take care of "Kira"-

-Yes, What do you want?-Pregunto Near llevándose un pedacito de bacón tostado a su boca.

-First, I want your apartment keys, because If I'm going to take care of "Kira" I need to enter to your apartment. Second, give me the direction of your apartment building because I don't have a minor fucking idea where is your apartment, so I need the directions to travel there-Respondio Mello contando las cosas con sus dedos ahora sin sus preciados guantes negros para el invierno. Near solo asintió, llamo con la mano apenas levantada a la camarera para que le trajera una servilleta o un papelito y un bolígrafo en donde escribir, la mesera asintió y se dirigió a la barra donde también se encontraba la caja registradora y la computadora donde se ubicaban las personas para tomar asiento.

La mesera regreso a los pocos minutos con una tarjeta de promoción del restaurante y un bolígrafo, Near le dio las gracias y se puso a escribir lo que le pidió ese joven rubio del cual todavía desconocía su nombre, aunque ya sabía que su cuenta de Twitter era " ** _M_** __Chocomonster_ " pero eso no le decía nada, necesitaba saber su nombre, si no, no sabría a quien le estaba confiando la vida de "Kira".

-Well, I finish-Dijo Near entregándole la tarjeta a Mello con la dirección de su edificio de departamentos donde vivía-I give you the keys of my aparment the day I'm going to the airport-

-Ok, thanks for nothing white little sheep-Le dijo Mello de mala gana tomando la tarjeta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra y marrón que eligió para salir a cenar esa noche.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

-Ok, I think is late…so…I'm going home-Le dijo Mello a Near levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y sacó las llaves de su motocicleta, estaba dispuesto a irse pero enseguida se detuvo y volvió a ver a aquel chico de cabellos blancos-Hey, um…Do…D-Do you…Do you want me to take you to your home?-

-Why are you asking something like that?-Pregunto Near con desconfianza dejando su plato de comida ahora vacio para mirar a Mello nuevamente a los ojos-Are you going to assault me or…r-rape me?-

-WHAT THE…? Of course not!-Respondió Mello rodando los ojos con fastidio sin poder creer lo que ese chico le estaba diciendo, hace un rato le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de su mascota y ¿Ahora desconfiaba de él al ofrecerle llevarlo a su casa? Si que era estúpido-I'm not going to assault you or…or rape you. Are you kidding me? I'm just trying to be kind with you and take you to your home with my motorbike, You want to go with me or not?-

Near lo pensó por unos breves segundos, no quería hacer enfadar a Mello, después de todo, solo estaba siendo amable con él y se esforzaba por llevarlo a su casa esa fría noche de invierno neoyorquino, al no encontrar otra opción para volver a casa que no sea a pie o en un asqueroso taxi con olor a gasolina que lo mareaba, no le quedo nada más que aceptar la propuesta de ese joven rubio.

-Ok, I accept-Dijo Near levantándose lentamente de su silla y camino un poco hasta quedar frente a frente con Mello-You can take me to my home, but just leave me on the main door and not more-

-Ok, as you wish-Dijo Mello con sarcasmo-C'mon, let's go to your home, I don't want to spend more time in this restaurant with you-

Mello y Near salieron del restaurante, caminaron unos pocos centímetros hasta la motocicleta de Mello, una vez ahí, el rubio adicto al chocolate retiro la cadena que protegía a su preciada motocicleta de ser robada, abrió el compartimiento debajo del asiento para sacar el casco y colocárselo en la cabeza al pequeño albino, el casco le quedaba demasiado grande y era algo pesado por lo cual Near tuvo que sostenerlo con ambas manos para acomodarlo en su cabeza.

-I-I can see very well with this-Se quejo Near tambaleándose un poco al intentar sujetar el casco con sus pálidas manos.

-Get used to it, you have to use it for safety-Dijo Mello sentándose en el asiento de la moto un poco más adelante de lo acostumbrado para dejarle un espacio a Near, coloco la llave para arrancar la moto y retrocedió de forma tal que quedara cerca del albino-Come on, get on the motorcycle. I have to take you home and you are going to guide me-

-O-Ok-Near se subió a la motocicleta con algo de dificultad, se aferro con la poca fuerza que poseía a las caderas del rubio, Mello se sintió un poco incomodo por el agarre pero prefirió ignorarlo, así que puso en marcha la moto y comenzó a conducir por las calles a toda velocidad evitando chocarse con los autos o los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por la calle, Near estaba un poco aterrado por la velocidad de la motocicleta así que se aferró con más fuerza a las caderas de Mello apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda.

-What's wrong? Little girl you scared? Jajaja-Se rió Mello burlándose del albino llamándolo "niñita", por alguna razón, ese apodo lo hacia reir, a lo que Near solo se sujeto un poco más cerca de él.

-I'm not afraid. I just ... I never traveled on a motorcycle before and I feel strange, feel ... I feel a tingling in the body. What is it?-Preguntó Near con curiosidad aún con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del rubio que estaba cubierta por esa incomoda chaqueta de cuero, aunque no podía negar que era cálida y le agradaba.

-That's called adrenaline. You never before felt?-Respondio Mello, no obtuvo respuesta de Near cuando se lo pregunto-Do not? Then do not know what you're missing, this is your first time-

-Y-Yeah, I-I think it's my first time-Comentó Near, en eso sintió una ligera sacudida que lo obligo a saltar un poco del lugar donde estaba sentado-Ok, It's nothing…I'm fine, don´t worry-

Después de estar un largo rato conduciendo en la motocicleta siguiendo las indicaciones de Near, Mello por fin dio con el edificio de departamentos donde vivía el pequeño albino. Frenó la moto cerca de la entrada del edificio y giro la vista hacia el lobby del edificio, era grande y algo elegante, le sorprendía un poco que un niñito como Near tuviera la suerte de vivir en un departamento así, bueno, tampoco podía quejarse del departamento que compartía con Matt; tenía propios sus lujos pero no eran tantos como los de aquel edificio que tenía en frente. Near se quito el casco de Mello dejando al descubierto su cabeza y sus cabellos blancos algo desordenados, eso solo causo que el rubio come chocolate quisiera reírse de él en la cara pero tuvo que aguantarse, se reiría al llegar a casa, ahora tenía que aparentar que era una buena persona.

-Ok, t-this is my home-Le dijo Near bajando de la moto y mirando la entrada del edificio-I-I think I'm going to enter, I'm get so cold outside here…um…-miro hacia el piso buscando una palabra más para decirle a Mello mientras dejaba el casco en el lugar donde se había sentado mordiendo levemente su labio inferior para reprimir un sonrojo-Th-Thank you…f-f-for take me to my home and whatever-

-You're welcome. So…do you want me to accompany you to enter or…?-Pregunto Mello.

-No no-Interrumpió Near-I'm fine, I can go alone, thank you again-

-Ok, so…I´m going home now. See you later-Se despidió Mello, arrancó la moto y estaba a punto de irse pero recordo algo-by the way, what´s your name?-

-I-I'm Near-Le respondió el pequeño albino viendo a Mello colocarse el casco, Mello solo asintió con su cabeza dándole a entender que había tomado nota mental del nombre del chico que acababa de llevar a su casa, la moto empezó a tomar un poco mas de velocidad y Mello comenzó a alejarse de ahi-W-Wait! W-What's your name?-

Era tarde para preguntar eso, quizás Mello no había escuchado a Near porque apenas arranco la moto y se alejo unos centímetros comenzó a conducir con más velocidad hasta que el joven albino lo perdió de vista y se quedo solo parado en la acera, enseguida se giro sobre sus propios pasos, subió las escaleras y entro al edificio para subir a su departamento.


	17. Capítulo 17

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt aún estaba acostado boca abajo en el sofá, sollozando de una forma que nadie pueda escucharlo, se sentía mal, muy mal, había cometido un grave error al enviarle ese mensaje a Neko pero ¿Qué podía hacer él ahora? ¿Mandar otro chat disculpándose como "M"? No, Neko no quería hablarle y lo más probable era que estuviera enojada con "M" sin saber que en realidad era él.

En eso la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, levanto apenas su mirada de la almohada en la que estaba apoyado boca abajo escuchando unas sonoras carcajadas provenientes de su mejor amigo rubio come chocolates y nuevamente llevo su cabeza a la almohada con frustración y tristeza combinadas ¿Otra vez había vuelto ebrio a casa? Ya vería el regaño que le tenía preparado por hacer algo así, escucho las pisadas de su amigo acercarse a la sala y se detuvieron a unos pocos centímetros del sofá.

-Jajaja, Hey Matt! How are you dirty dog? Do you have some fun tonight?-Preguntó Mello sin dejar de reírse. El motive de su risa era desconocido, Matt no le respondió y en su lugar se echo otra vez a llorar-What´s wrong with you, dog? A-Are you crying?-

-No, I'm peeing through the eyes-Respondió Matt con sarcasmo quitando apenas su mirada de la almohada para ver a Mello-of course I'm crying, stupid blonde chocolate lover. So shut up, you have no idea what I'm going through-

-Oh, fuck…-Dijo Mello dejando de lado su risa, llevo una mano a su boca sin saber que decirle a su mejor amigo quien aun seguía llorando boca abajo en el sofá en el que estaba sentado, enseguida se acerco y tomo asiento junto a él-M-Matt…Matt, I-I'm…I'm so sorry, I don't want to make fun of the situation but…-se quedo callado por unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación-but I-I just, I just don't have any idea from what's wrong with you, dog. I'm really sorry-

-You have never thought of anything, Mello-Dijo Matt sin dejar de llorar con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas ahora algo sonrojadas por la fuerza que hizo para llorar-you…never get worry about me, what are friends for? To support each other, I have always supported you but never done the same with me, not once-

-Well, I think I'm going to help you right now, dog-Dijo Mello mirando a Matt boca abajo en el sofá escuchandolo sollozar-so, get up, sit like a normal dog and tell me what shit is happening-

-O-Ok-Dijo Matt acomodándose de forma que quedara sentado a unos centímetros de su amigo, se seco las lágrimas con su mano sin guante negro, respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar-I had a fight with a girl on the internet and she don´t want to talk with me but…I do not know that I really am and…and…I just wanted to protect her-

-All this drama was for a stupid chat online?-Preguntó Mello sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo le decia-I waste my time trying to help you, Matt. You are Baka-

-I´m not Baka-Le gritó Matt enojado sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de sus ojos verde esmeralda-I knew I should not tell you this, you don't have no idea what it is to lose a friend, you are the Baka in this situation, not me-

Matt salió corriendo hacia su habitación conteniendo las lágrimas que caían por sus verdes ojos, abrió bruscamente la puerta y la cerró detrás de él con violencia, Mello enseguida se levanto del sofá y fue a su habitación.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Matt, una vez que llego a la puerta llena de calcomanías de personajes de diferentes videojuegos como Link, los Toads, Mario Bros, etc. golpeo la puerta con violencia esperando a que Matt se dignara por lo menos a levantarse y abrir la puerta pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado y Mello comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Matt, Matt! MATT!-Gritó Mello golpeando la puerta de la habitación del chico gamer con molestia-fuck you, Matt. Open the door, bitch! I want to talk to you about this stupidity-

-Why you´re not going to fuck you and leave me alone?-Preguntó Matt enojado desde el otro lado de la puerta-you don´t help me with my problem, you don't help me at all. DO NOT BOTHER ME, MELLO, YOU ARE A BAD FRIEND-

-What the…? A bad friend? A BAD FRIEND?-Dijo Mello enojado afuera de la habitación escuchando a Matt llorar sin control alguno-stop mourn, dirty dog, Why you can tell me that? I'm your best friend and we always been together in good and bad times-

No escucho respuesta o queja alguna, solo los sollozos del pelirrojo. Al final, Mello se dio por vencido y se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir a su habitación y dejar a Matt en paz, no quería seguir peleando con él, mucho menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente, Mello se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, abrió la puerta sacando su cabeza por el pasillo para ver si Matt ya estaba despierto, vio que la puerta de su habitación permanecía cerrada por lo cual le dio a entender al rubio que el gamer aun se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama o quizás llorando descontroladamente sin ningún tipo de consuelo. Rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio, entro de nuevo a su habitación para tomar ropa limpia, una toalla, ir al baño a ducharse y arreglarse para poder ir a trabajar.

Mientras se duchaba cerró los ojos por unos minutos para poder sentir el agua tibia correr por su cuerpo pero por alguna razón, no podía relajarse fácilmente ya que el nombre de cierto chico albino que llevó a su casa anoche se presentaba en su mente una y otra vez torturándolo y haciendo que golpeara la pared de la ducha con su puño firmemente cerrado.

_Near…_

_Near…_

_Near…_

-¡Fuck!-Grito Mello una vez que abrió los ojos dándole un nuevo golpe a la pared, esta vez más fuerte y luego se controlo un poco ya que la pared no tenía la culpa de que estuviera pensando en el nombre de ese niñito una y otra vez, claro que no, la culpa era suya por pedirle que le dijera su nombre anoche, también fue un completo idiota al irse sin siquiera responder la pregunta de Near acerca de su nombre. Pero no pensaba dárselo, no ahora, prefería mantenerse en el anonimato y después, cuando volvieran a verse le diría su nombre.

Salió rápidamente de la ducha secándose el pelo, abrió la puerta del baño, Matt aún no había salido de su habitación así que directamente se dirigió a su propia habitación para vestirse y poder ir a trabajar ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde y todo por pensar en Near... ¡Maldita y adorable bola de algodón con patas! Un momento, ¿Acababa de pensar que Near le parecía adorable? ¡Holy Shit! Por supuesto que no, Near no era adorable en ningún sentido y nunca lo sería.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Apenas eran las 10:30 de la mañana en New York y esa misma mañana, Neko y su mamá se encontraban paseando por las calles del Time Square aquella fría mañana invernal que en cuestión de horas pasaría a ser el mediodía. Por alguna razón, la chica Otaku no estaba feliz esa mañana y no paraba de desbloquear su teléfono, entrar a Facebook y revisar los chats que tenía con "M", suspiro con un poco de melancolía, cosa que preocupo a su mamá pero ella no quería preguntar lo que pasaba, después de todo, era un problema que su hija debía resolver por sí sola, esta vez no pensaba ayudarla a resolver una pelea que tuvo por chat.

-¿Mamá?-La llamó Neko trayéndola a la realidad mientras guardaba su teléfono celular-Q-Quisiera caminar por la calle sola, solo esta vez…quiero comprarme unos libros y aquí no veo ninguna tienda que me llame la atención ¿Puedo ir?-

-No lo sé, hija. ¿Llevas tu celular?-Preguntó su mamá a lo que ella solamente se limitó a asentir-bien, tienes tu celular pero debo darte un par de cosas antes de que te vayas a buscar una librería sola-saca la billetera de Neko de su cartera y un frasquito de aerosol gas pimienta para defensa personal-llévate esto y el gas pimienta, cuida tu billetera y por favor que no te roben, si eso pasa, tienes el gas pimienta para defenderte-

-Mamá, estaré bien, puedo cuidarme sola-Le respondió Neko pero por la dudas tomo el gas pimienta después de guardar su billetera-aunque por las dudas, me llevare el gas pimienta-

-Ok, llámame si te pierdes, tienes el celular después de todo-Le dijo su mamá, Neko solo respondió un simple "si, mamá. Ya lo sé" luego de que se abrazaron, las dos se separaron para ir por su propio camino, Neko camino unas tres cuadras… ¡no! seis y doblo en la 41 Street buscando una tienda donde comprar un libro tanto para entretenimiento como para la universidad.

Siguió caminando mirando a su alrededor para buscar una librería y no se dio cuenta de que había caminado hasta casi internarse en una zona peligrosa e insegura, hacía más frío ahí que en las áreas concurridas y llenas de gente por lo que cerró un poco mas su campera térmica y siguió caminando, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre estaba escondido detrás de uno de los cestos de basura de los callejones esperando el momento indicado para atacar a la Otaku y robarle lo que tenia. Se escondió nuevamente al ver que Neko paso cerca del cesto de basura, enseguida salió y de su escondite y corrió hacia ella.

Neko se giro rápidamente al sentir unos pasos corriendo detrás de ella y pudo ver que un hombre al que no conocía frente a ella con las manos abiertas como si fuera a acecharla o algo así, Neko quiso gritar para pedir ayuda pero el hombre fue más rápido y con sus guantes de lana sin dedos algo gastados tapó su boca para impedir que gritara pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Close your fucking mouth!-Le dijo el hombre enojado y miro a Neko de pies a cabeza-Now, give me your damn money or your cell phone because I swear I'll kill you right now and no one will help you-

-I-I can´t, I can´t give them-Respondió Neko intentando sonar calmada, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, asustada y con ganas de echarse a correr en cualquier momento-I do not have my wallet or my cell phone, I forget them in my house-

-You´re fucking lying to me-Le dijo el hombre sin abandonar su semblante molesto-I´m pretty sure you carry your wallet or your cell phone, so give it to me or I´ll kill you and I don´t care how old you are-

-I´m not lying, really, not lying. I swear I do not wear anything you say! But...-Dijo Neko metiendo su mano disimuladamente dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su campera térmica, el delincuente la observaba con sospecha ya que no sabía que iba a hacer-but…I…I can give you… THIS!-

Neko rápidamente sacó el gas pimienta y apretó la presilla soltando el aerosol en los ojos del hombre haciendo que este se llevara sus manos enguantadas a los ojos chillando de dolor y soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando, la Otaku al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, guardo el gas y se echo a correr lo más rápido que podía. El delincuente se quito las manos de sus ojos, parpadeó múltiples veces para poder ver a donde se había ido esa chica de campera negra y enseguida pudo verla (con algo de dificultad) que se alejaba rápidamente hasta doblar en una esquina.

-Oh no, jajaja you shall not escape from here fucking bitch-Dijo el hombre en voz baja echándose a correr también para alcanzar a Neko.

La chica Otaku comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad que tenía en su cuerpo, en eso escucho unos pasos corriendo detrás de ella y cuando giro apenas la vista supo que el delincuente iba tras ella, así que acelero un poco más la velocidad para tomar un atajo y perder de vista a aquel hombre que quería robarle.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies doblaron hacia la derecha haciéndola entrar al lobby de un edificio de departamentos para ocultarse de aquel criminal, el hombre siguió de largo sin saber donde estaba escondida. Neko se quedo apoyada contra la pared respirando entrecortadamente, se calmó un poco y soltó un suspiro de alivio pero cuando desvió la mirada pudo ver al hombre apoyado junto a la puerta de entrada lo que provoco que se asustara y salir corriendo a subir las escaleras. Subió la escaleras, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar hacia atrás y fijarse si aquel delincuente la seguía, como no pasaba nada, siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llego al octavo piso con algo de dificultad. Corrió hasta la mitad del pasillo y se detuvo para recuperar la respiración pero enseguida sintió que se le paraba el corazón al escuchar los pasos del delincuente subir por las escaleras del departamento ¿Cómo había hecho para entrar? ¿Acaso ese edificio no contaba con un sistema de seguridad? Desesperada comenzó a golpear una de las puertas que había ahí con la esperanza de que le abran para refugiarse.

-Please, please-Dijo Neko golpeando la puerta esperando a que la persona que vivía en ese departamento le abra-whoever, please open the door. Help me-

En eso, Neko escucho unos pasos avanzar perezosamente hacia la puerta. Dejo de golpear al ver que la manija de la puerta se abría con algo de dificultad, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió del todo dejando a la vista a cierto gamer pelirrojo de googles verdes que tenía la cara pegajosa por las lágrimas, el cabello revuelto y una expresión de cansancio.

-Who´s there?-Preguntó Matt medio dormido con una mano en el marco de la puerta refregándose los ojos, los abrió del todo al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a él-N-Neko? But what…?-

-No time to explain, Matt. Let me go to your house, there is a thief climbing the stairs of the building and he wants to kill me-Le respondió Neko rapidamente a lo que Matt solo asintio y se hizo a un lado dejandola pasar al interior del departamento, cerró la puerta con doble llave, puso un código de alarma para que el ladrón no pasara y enseguida se dirigió a su habitación-Matt, wait…where are you going?-

-I go to my room to get my phone. I have to call the police-Dijo Matt comenzando a alejarse del pasillo para ir a su habitación pero Neko lo alcanzo rápidamente y lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza-What's wrong?-

-No, please, no. Do not call the police, Matt…just…just w-wait for the man to go away and leave me alone-Le dijo Neko esperando convencer al chico gamer pero Matt se soltó de su agarre un poco molesto.

-Neko, you not understand anything? This man is looking for you to kill and who knows what else, let me go to my room and looking for my phone to call the police-Dijo Matt, Neko solo pudo asentir ante lo que dijo su amigo así que lo dejó ir corriendo a su habitación para buscar su teléfono celular y reportar todo a la policía. De repente escucho un golpe violento en la puerta y se asusto un poco retrocediendo solo un par de centímetros de aquella puerta que estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza.

-Open the door, bitch. I know you´re hiding in this place-Escucho la voz del delincuente del otro lado de la puerta haciendo que Neko se quedara sin palabras y sintió como la sangre se le helaba del susto.

-M-Matt?-Dijo Neko un poco asustada mirando hacia la sala y al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y el baño-M-Matt!...A-Are you there?-

Volvió a escuchar el golpe violento en la puerta y también como el hombre intentaba abrir la puerta sacudiendo la manija desde afuera.

-Damn bitch. Open the door o I swear I'll break it.

-MATT!


	18. Capítulo 18

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt entró a su habitación repleta de maquinas, consolas, cámaras filmadoras, cargadores, reproductores de música, computadoras, etc. Se puso a revisar la habitación y sus alrededores buscando su teléfono celular para llamar a la policía y reportar que había un ladrón tratando de entrar a su departamento, busco alrededor de cinco minutos pero no lo encontró y ya estaba por rendirse cuando vio un objeto de color negro junto a su PSP roja y era su teléfono celular, lo tomó y antes de que pudiera desbloquearlo siquiera escucho unos golpes fuertes en la puerta provenientes del ladrón que se encontraba en el pasillo y la voz de Neko.

-Damn bitch. Open the door o I swear I´ll break it.

-MATT!

Matt enseguida salió de su habitación con el teléfono celular en su mano, corrió hasta el pasillo del departamento para ayudar a Neko, se acercó a la puerta y se apoyo contra ella. Una vez que se aseguro de que su cuerpo fuera capaz de retener la puerta y que el ladrón no siguiera forzando la cerradura para poder entrar, decidió que ya era hora de ser más rudo con él, no como Mello, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para asustarlo.

-Hey, stop. Keep calm, man or I'm going to call the pólice-Le dijo Matt sujetando el teléfono celular con una mano y sosteniendo la puerta con el otro brazo y parte de su cuerpo.

-I don´t want to stop, let me enter because I want to kill that fucking bitch you let enter in your house-Le grito el ladrón desde el otro lado de la puerta sin dejar de patear para tirarla abajo.

-Ok-Matt abrió la aplicación de contactos y marcó el número de emergencias de la policía-you asked for it so…if you not calm down, I´ll call the pólice-

-OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!-Gritó el delincuente, Matt rodó los ojos con fastidio así que rápidamente marcó el numero en su teléfono celular para llamar a la policía.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko se quedo quieta en su lugar observando cómo Matt marcaba el número de la policía para reportar que había un ladrón tratando de entrar al departamento en el que ella estaba escondida para matarla. Mientras esperaba a que su llamada fuera atendida, Matt siguió sosteniendo la puerta con el peso de su propio cuerpo para impedir que ese hombre pasara e intentara matarla, su mirada se desvió hacia Neko al mismo tiempo que seguía sosteniendo la puerta y escuchaba como el delincuente sacudía la manija con violencia para abrir la puerta de una vez por todas.

-Neko, go to my room and hide yourself there-Le dijo Matt

-But…why I need to do that?-Preguntó Neko sin entender porque le decía que hiciera tal cosa.

-JUST DO IT, FUCK!-Le grito Matt a lo que ella solo se limitó a asentir y enseguida corrió hacia la habitación del gamer, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, corrió la mesa de noche y la coloco junto a la puerta para bloquearla e impedir que ese hombre la buscara dentro de esa habitación.

Oculta en el armario que estaba repleto de cosas tecnológicas y algo de ropa, Neko pudo escuchar un sonido proveniente de la puerta al chocar contra la pared del pasillo del departamento, después de eso pudo escuchar unos pasos, gritos, golpes, una llamada por teléfono a la policía pidiendo ayuda y después todo se calmó. Aunque todo el caos había terminado, Neko se negaba a salir de la habitación de Matt, no quería salir y ver que el ladrón se encontraba ahí inconsciente o quizás haya dejado inconsciente a Matt y había provocado un desastre esperando encontrarla para robarle y matarla ahí mismo.

Escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación, Neko cerró los ojos con un poco de miedo, por un momento creyo que era el ladrón que venía a buscarla para matarla y robarse sus pertenencias pero se calmó un poco al escuchar la puerta abrirse lentamente mientras la mesita de noche era movida de su lugar y tambien escuchó una voz conocida que la llamaba.

-Neko-Dijo Matt buscándola-Don´t be scared, everything is fine now, the police already take the thief away-

Neko abrió la puerta del armario y se asomó apenas para ver a Matt con la cabeza asomada por la puerta, el gamer con la típica expresión de "¿WTF?" en el rostro al verla oculta en su armario de SU habitación.

-What the fuck are you doing there?-Preguntó Matt viendo que Neko se asomaba del todo.

-I'm sorry-Se disculpó la chica Otaku-I was just doing what you told me, hiding somewhere where he could not find me-

-Okay, I understand, but... you had to hide in my closet?

-What?-Neko miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el armario de Matt-Shit! OMG, I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I just…-Neko salió del armario a gatas y se levantó quedando frente a frente con Matt-I'm really sorry, no... I don't know it was your closet, I don´t know, I swear it!-

-Ok, apology accepted but do not hide again there without knowing if it's my closet or another room-Dijo Matt, Neko solo asintio ante lo que dijo el gamer-Well, since all this chaos is over, Do you want to watch a movie on television?-

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near estaba trabajando en el Starbucks junto a Misa, se alegraba un poco de que ella haya vuelto a trabajar aunque no lo demostraba porque mantenía su mirada seria, fría y distante con su compañera de trabajo y con los demás clientes, en lugar de hablar con ella como solía hacerlo a veces, se dedico a trabajar, tomar las ordenes, preparar los cafés mientras que la rubia se ocupaba de lavar la licuadora y los utensilios usados para medir los gramos de café. Cuando casi llego la hora de cerrar, Misa salió de la registradora para juntar las bandejas, limpiar las mesas y el piso.

-Hey Misa-La llamó Near haciendo que la rubia se volteara a verlo.

-Hi, Near-Lo saludo Misa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras juntaba los vasos de carton desechable en una pila y los tiraba a la basura-Why you don't talk to me? I suppose that you're ignoring me of something like that-

-I-I'm not ignoring you but…I j-just have a problem-Le dijo Near jugando con un mechón de su cabello y mirando hacia otro lado un poco nervioso-Can I tell you? Just promise me that you're not going to take fun of that-

-Sure! I promise, you can trust in me-Dijo Misa acercando una silla y tomando asiento frente al joven albino-now, tell your dear friend, Misa Misa what is your problem, uh?-

-Well i-it´s something difficult to explain-dijo Near quien de paso tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Misa para poder hablar más cómodamente con ella.

-Why? Please, Near. You can tell me what your problem is; I'm your friend and your job partner-Le dijo Misa.

-Ok…well the problem is, I-I think I have feelings for someone who I don't know anything about this person-Le dijo Near-and now I finally meet this person in a restaurant and I ask if this person can take care of my cat "Kira" for a few weeks because I'm going to Japan for work-

-Wow! Congratulations, Near. I don't know you're going to work to Japan-Dijo Misa emocionada-So? What's the matter with that? You say you have feelings for that girl and you don't know anything about her? OMG, Near you have a crush at the first view!-

-That's not true and…I never say that the person is a girl-Dijo Near sintiendo como el rosa pálido invadía sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada a otro lado avergonzado por lo que le dijo a Misa, no sabía cómo se tomaría la idea de que su compañero de trabajo sentía atracción por un hombre.

-Oh…wait! What? Is not a girl…Is a guy? You have a crush on a guy?-Preguntó Misa sorprendida-Jajaja Wow, Near….I-I don't think you are gay-

-I'm not! I only like this guy so…shut up, Misa-Dijo Near un poco molesto sin mirar a la rubia.

-Hey! If you're going to talk to me like that then I'm not going to help you, young man-Dijo Misa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en una señal de falsa seriedad y enojo.

-Youngster? Me? I'm seventeen years old, Misa-Le dijo Near mirando fijamente a la rubia-please, do not be angry with me I really need your help-

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko y Matt estaban recostados boca abajo en el sofá de la sala de estar del departamento que el gamer compartía con el rubio come chocolates llamado Mello sus cabezas colgaban de la orilla de los almohadones del sofá así que estando de esa forma veían la película al revés, es decir, cabeza abajo. Ambos estaban mirando una película en el programa Netflix, según Mello, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero pero para Matt era entretenido ver una película o una serie en la televisión en vez de salir a la calle para buscar un cine y pagar una entrada que de seguro costaba una fortuna para ver tu película favorita.

-OMG! I spend a nice time with you, Matt-Dijo Neko riendose mientras veia la película boca abajo-I always want to watch a film in this position since I was a child but it´s imposible-

-Why is imposible?-Preguntó Matt con curiosidad dejando de prestarle atención a la película al revés para ver a su amiga Otaku.

-Because the blood goes down to your head and then you get dizzy-Respondió Neko, intento tomar unos doritos de un bowl grande de cristal y no los alcanzo-Oh fuck! I can't take the doritos in this way-

-Don´t worry, girl. You can eat them later-Dijo Matt moviendo una mano a modo de despreocupación, Neko solo asintio y siguieron viendo la película como si nada. Pasar la tarde con Matt le vino bien a Neko, incluso se había olvidado de lo que paso antes con el ladrón y de que estaba enfadada con "M", ese chico gamer le agradaba, comenzaba a sentir algo por él pero no sabía cómo describirlo, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con él sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho cada vez que la miraba o le sonreía, además de que sentía como si una bolita de goma saltarina rebotaba una y otra vez contra las paredes de su estómago…sabia que sensación era esa y solamente la sentías cuando estabas enamorado o si alguien te gustaba mucho, espera ¿Enamorada? ¿Ella? Si, como no. no podía estar enamorada de Matt, es decir, le agradaba y todo eso pero apenas lo conocía y él apenas la conocía a ella, no podía estar enamorado de ella ni ella de él, además…el amor a primera vista no existe, eso es lo que decían las novelas o las series de televisión que ella miraba por internet y Netflix.

-Neko, I-I think that…-Dijo Matt pero enseguida Neko recordó algo importante, se había olvidado llamar a su mamá todo este tiempo para decirle en donde estaba ¿Y si la estaba buscando? ¿Y si estaba preocupada por ella? Se levantó rápidamente sintiendo como la sangre acumulada en su cabeza bajaba por su cuerpo mareándola un poco, tomó su teléfono celular que estaba en la cocina, lo desbloqueo y un poco mareada pudo ver que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de su mamá ¡maldición! Si que se había olvidado de llamarla en toda la tarde, enseguida entro en contactos, estaba a punto de llamar a su mamá pero Matt entró en la cocina-Neko, what´s the matter? What's wrong with you?-

-Nothing, I'm fine-Dijo Neko restándole importancia al asunto pero eso solo preocupo más a Matt.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

-No, you're not fine… What's happend with you?-Preguntó Matt intentando girar a Neko para que lo vea a los ojos pero Neko solo aparto bruscamente su mano mientras se enfocaba en marcar el número de su mamá.

-I... I just... forget to call my mom. Do you agree? This happen to me for watching a movie with you all the damn afternoon-Respondió Neko, en eso sintió una vibración en su mano y supo que la llamada había sido atendida por su mamá, enseguida llevó su teléfono a su oído y vio a Matt-Now, shut up. I need to talk whit my mom so leave me alone-

Matt solo se encogió de hombros aceptando la situación y directamente regreso a la sala para seguir viendo la película mientras Neko hablaba por teléfono con su la voz de Neko, seguido de unas quejas, luego unos cuantos gritos, palabras de reproche y finalmente escucho como el teléfono se cortaba y la Otaku se aproximaba a la sala donde estaba su amigo Gamer sentado cabeza abajo en el sofá viendo la película que pausaron hace poco

-So? What she said?-Preguntó Matt viendo que Neko se sentaba de forma normal en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, por su expresión se podía ver que estaba molesta-N-Neko…Are you ok?-

-I am fine. Don't worry about it, it's just ... my mom is upset with me because I don't call her all afternoon and she asked me what happened, I told her the story of the thief and she told me to stay here if it was insecure outside-Respondió Neko sin ver al gamer manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

-And? What's the problem with that? Look at the bright side, Neko. At least you can spend the night in my apartment, just ... we have to wait and see what Mello says about it-Dijo Matt intentando ser optimista y queriendo animar a su amiga Otaku.

-Yeah, I suppose it's a good point-Comentó Neko-well, stop talking. I want to watch the film with you.


	19. Capítulo 19

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello conducía por las frías calles de New York esa tarde en la que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y pronto le daría paso a la oscura noche, no llevaba puesto el casco esa tarde porque quería sentir el viento invernal en su cara. Honestamente hablando, a Mello nunca le había molestado el frio ni el invierno, de hecho, le fascinaba, cuando era niño se pasaba horas y horas jugando en la nieve hasta que llegaba la noche y debía ocultarse en los callejones o edificios abandonados bajo el abrigo de una fogata improvisada o si llovía debía abrigarse bien con lo que tenía a mano y quedarse debajo del techo de la entrada de un edificio o algún hotel elegante al que no tenia permitido ingresar porque no contaba con el dinero necesario para alojarse allí.

Pero cuando cumplió quince años y conoció a Matt en la preparatoria ya no pasaba tanto tiempo jugando en la nieve como cuando era pequeño, en esos tiempos (igual que ahora) se quedaba en el departamento de Matt con su compañero de cuarto, Tasuke al que casi nunca veían porque estaba estudiando o trabajando en algún lado para pagar el alquiler del departamento y de la habitación junto con el pelirrojo gamer. Ellos pasaban gran parte del día encerrados, abrigados, tomando algo caliente, viendo la televisión o Mello veía a su mejor amigo jugar algún que otro videojuego hasta que llegaba la noche y volvía Tasuke para que cenaran juntos.

Ahora todo era diferente, Matt y Mello estaban viviendo en otro departamento juntos, compartían gastos y ya no tenían ni la menor idea de que había sido de la vida de Tasuke, no lo habían vuelto a ver desde que Matt le comentó la noticia de que se iría a vivir con Mello y que haría lo posible para ganar dinero en su trabajo como hacker para mantener el alquiler del departamento y de paso comprar la comida y las cosas que sean útiles para el departamento.

El rubio chocoadicto doblo a la izquierda, cruzo un semáforo que de casualidad estaba en verde y aceleró un poco más, giro otra vez a la izquierda, paso un par de autos, alcanzó a ver un edificio…era el edificio de departamentos que compartía con Matt. Giro a la derecha para entrar en la cochera y así guardar su moto, quería que estuviera a salvo de los ladrones, ya se había metido con ellos antes cuando era pequeño y la mayoría de las veces terminaba lastimado pero ahora debía cuidarse más seguido ya que New York tenia calles que eran muy peligrosas y vulnerables por mucho que supiera defenderse de los ataques violentos. Salió de la cochera y tomó el elevador hasta el octavo piso donde vivían Matt y él, estaba muy cansado luego de estar mucho tiempo trabajando en la policía y esa noche no tenía muchas ganas de subir las escaleras hasta el departamento que ellos compartían, cuando llegó sacó las llaves de su chaqueta de cuero marrón y negra para entrar a su departamento, apenas puso la llave en la cerradura pudo ver que en la puerta había marcas de patadas y de golpes por fuera ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Acaso habían intentado entrar a robar?

- _Maldito Matt, perro imbécil_ -Pensó Mello molesto girando con violencia la llave dentro de la cerradura pero cuidando no romperla- _¿Cómo se atreve a descuidar la casa de esa manera? El está aquí todo el día, tiene que evitar que un criminal entre a robarnos y no lo hizo, no hace una sola tarea bien, ni siquiera la más sencilla_ -

Mello logró abrir la puerta del departamento, entró y caminó lentamente por el pasillo dejando la chaqueta y las llaves en el mueble que había de adorno en el pasillo de entrada al departamento, pudo sentir un aroma agradable proveniente de la cocina y unas risas a lo lejos ¿Qué estaba haciendo el perro ahora? ¿A quien invito a SU casa y sin SU permiso?

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Después de ver la película se había hecho algo tarde, eran las 21:00 p.m o pasadas así que Neko y Matt decidieron sacar la película, ya buscarían otra cosa que mirar en la televisión. Se levantaron del sofá para ir a la cocina y preparar algo de cenar, Matt se había olvidado que debía preparar la cena o parte de ella ya que seguramente Mello volvería pronto de trabajar en la policía y quería tener algo preparado.

Luego de consultar google search y de buscar recetas para cocinar algo delicioso por distintas páginas web acabaron en Youtube mirando algunas recetas de un canal de cocina que a veces Neko veía al igual que Matt (aunque ella no tenia porque saberlo) llamado " _HellthyJunkFood_ " y encontraron un par de recetas que quizás podrían intentar cocinar para ellos y para que Mello las probara cuando llegue a casa, las recetas que encontraron eran las siguientes:

1) Hot Pockets Recipe

2) DIY Mac'N Cheetos CONE

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina llevando el celular de Matt para poder ir viendo las recetas mientras cocinaban y verificar que todo saliera al pie de la letra. Ya estaban trabajando con la receta del Mac'N Cheetos CONE mientras conversaban de cosas triviales y sobre Mello cuando de repente ambos detuvieron toda acción, Matt bajo el fuego de la cocción de los Mac'N Cheese al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse y unos pasos caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

-Who's there?-Preguntó Neko preocupada sin dejar de revolver los Mac'N Cheese ya calientes para que no se enfriaran ni se pegara la salsa de queso en la olla.

-I think it's Mello, he come back from work-Le respondió Matt-please, stay here…I'm going to talk with him-

Matt salió de la cocina y se encontró a su amigo rubio come chocolates en mitad del pasillo que lo llevaría en un corto viaje a la cocina, al verlo ahí parado con una expresión seria, el pelirrojo gamer puso su mejor sonrisa fingida y una cara de tonto, se acercó a Mello para abrazarlo.

-Mello! Hey friend, How are you? You look so tired-Dijo Matt intentando sonar alegre para distraer a su amigo e impedir que entrara a la cocina y encontrara a Neko cocinando la cena para ellos tres ya que la Otaku se quedaría esa noche.

-I'm fucking tired, yeah and I just want to take a shower, eat something from fridge and go to bed early…-Le respondió Mello irritado, en eso sintió un aroma agradable invadir su nariz-Hey. What is that aroma? Are you making strange recipes again?-

-What? N-No…I-I'm just cooking something I see in youtube from a cook channel-Le respondió Matt nerviosamente impidiendo que su amigo pasara a la cocina.

-Let me pass to the kitchen, I want to see what are you cooking, stupid dog-Le dijo Mello empujando al pelirrojo a un lado y camino a pasos algo apresurados a la cocina pero Matt corrió detrás de él para detenerlo.

-Mello, Wait!

Mello entró a la cocina, mejor dicho, se asomó a la puerta con Matt detrás de él y pudo ver a Neko cocinando, ella dejo de revolver el Mac'N Cheese para ver a Matt pero al ver a Mello se asusto un poco haciendo que el rubio la mirara de forma molesta.

-What are you doing here? Who are you?-Preguntó Mello mirando a Neko de pies a cabeza quien desvió la mirada y siguió cocinando, sacó lo que parecían ser unos conos de masa cubiertos en polvo de  _Cheetos_  anaranjados del horno y los intentaba despegar de otro cono que había puesto dentro pero este (a diferencia de los que había puesto a hornear) estaban hechos con papel aluminio para cocina-Hey! I'm talking to you, get out of my house now-

-Mello, please keep calm-Le pidió Matt intentando tranquilizar a su major amigo-Can we go to another place to talk on private? Please?-

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

El rubio come chocolates sólo rodo los ojos en señal de frustración, cansancio y tambien fastidio, hizo un movimiento de cabeza impulsando su cuerpo a salir de la cocina en tanto Matt retrocedía para dejarle lugar en el pasillo, ambos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la cocina pasando la sala hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo gamer. Una vez que llegaron, Matt empujo a Mello dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él para que Neko no fuera a ver que estaban haciendo, necesitaba discutir con el rubio chocoadicto y de paso contarle que había sucedido mientras él no estaba en casa.

-Ok, Matt…what do you want to talk with me on prívate?-Preguntó Mello cruzando los brazos mirando a su amigo seriamente-I hope it's something important, dog-

-Yeah, I-It's something important-Le dijo Matt un poco nervioso por la inquietante mirada que le ponía Mello-M-Mello, t-the g-girl you saw in the kitchen is…is a friend, her name is Neko and she is going to spend the night here, please be kind with her-

-And…Why I'm going to be kind with her? She not have permission to stay here, I want her out of my home now, stupid dog-Preguntó Mello.

-She have permission of her mom to stay here, please Mello…don´t kick her out. Now she was making dinner for us and I don't want to imagine what going to happen with her If she walks on the cold streets at night-Le respondió Matt intentando convencer a su mejor amigo.

-Well…she can stay here but…JUST one night. That's all, and I have a question for you-Dijo Mello-What's happened with her to make you worry about her walking on the streets at night? And…Why the door was so kicked and broken when I come here from work? Someone want to enter to steal something?-

-W-Well…I-It's a long story to explain-Le dijo Matt algo nervioso sin saber cómo comenzar la historia que debía contarle a Mello.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko aún estaba en la cocina dándole los detalles finales a la cena, estaba espolvoreando trocitos de  _bacon_  frito sobre los Mac'N Cheetos CONE cuando desvió la mirada al escuchar una discusión proveniente del pasillo un poco más al fondo apartado de la cocina pero Neko le restó importancia al asunto así que solo se concentro en la cena e ignoró la discusión que probablemente estaban teniendo Matt y su mejor amigo, cuando terminó de servir la cena, llevo los platos al comedor y los coloco de forma ordenada junto a unos vasos de vidrio de diferentes colores.

-Matt! Guys! Dinner is ready-Les grito Neko esperando a que ambos chicos aparezcan. Mello y Matt llegaron corriendo por el pasillo y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo al ver los platos de comida puestos en el comedor.

-Wow, this is for us?-Preguntó Mello sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Yes, Matt and I make the dinner. It was going to be a surprise for you-Le respondió Neko.

-Oh, W-Well…T-Thanks for the surprise-Le dijo Mello intentando sonar lo más agradecido que pudo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan amable con las personas y menos con una supuesta invitada de Matt. Ambos no dijeron ninguna palabra, solo fueron a sus respectivos asientos al igual que la chica Otaku y empezaron a comer.

-I-I just hope you like it-Dijo Neko un poco nerviosa sin encontrar la manera de entablar una buena conversación con ese rubio come chocolates cuyo nombre no conocía y el pelirrojo gamer al que había visto por segunda vez en el restaurante de sushi al que fue a cenar con sus padres la otra noche.

-So…Are you Matt's friend or girlfriend?-Preguntó Mello, esto hizo que Matt casi se atragantara con la soda que estaba bebiendo.

-W-What the…? Mello, she is my friend-Respondió Matt pero el rubio lo miro de forma sospechosa-for real, Mello. She's my friend, I saw her in a clothes shop-

-Y-Yes…t-that's true-Le dijo Neko cortando un trozo del Mac'N Cheetos CONE-so…What's your name? Uh?-

-Ah, m-my name is Mello-Le respondió Mello sin dejar de comer-Ok, I want to tell ya something, this stuff taste good but need some chocolate-

-Ok, it's something made with cheese...Where did you hear you can mix chocolate with cheese? Uh? This is so strange and gross-Le dijo Neko sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-It's just an opinion, girl. Don't be mad with me-Le contesto Mello molesto y de la misma manera que le habló la chica Otaku.

-Ok, Ok, guys. Don't fight here please-Les dijo Matt a lo que Mello y Neko solo asintieron volviendo a comer desviando la mirada hacia otro lado pero sin abandonar su semblante serio pero por desgracia, Neko volvió a mirar a Mello, este a ella, sonrieron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Matt los mirara con una expresión de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.


	20. Capítulo 20

Nate "Near" River [N].

Near volvió a casa tarde esa noche, había estado trabajando más horas extra en el Starbucks y se había propuesto ponerse a trabajar en el diseño de un nuevo robot cuando llegara a casa pero apenas cruzó la puerta que daba entrada al departamento en el que vivía (el cual era mantenido en gran parte por su buen amigo L) se sintió tan agotado que no tuvo ganas de trabajar más de lo que ya había hecho, caminó a pasos de tortuga hasta el sofá y una vez que llegó se acostó boca en el con su abrigo blanco que usaba para salir a la calle colgando en el suelo. Un pequeño maullido sonó en los oídos del joven albino, quien solo se quedó ahí tendido boca abajo en el sofá, sintió un pequeño peso sobre la espalda y unas huellitas caminando sobre su espalda haciéndolo reir un poco, enseguida se controló ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? La gente lo veía como un ser frió y sin emociones que se aislaba de la sociedad, pero ahora…nuevas sensaciones comenzaban a brotar en su interior, no conocía los nombres de ninguna de ellas pero por alguna extraña razón se le hacían agradables. Otro maullido se hizo presente, se dio vuelta en el sofá y escucho algo caer al suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos pudo ver a "Kira" en el suelo.

-Oh, gomenasai, Kira-Se disculpó Near acomodándose de forma tal que quedara sentado en el sofá, con sus manos pálidas y frías tomó al animal acurrucándolo en sus brazos, normalmente no era tan cariñoso con su mascota, cuando llegaba a casa después del trabajo solo lo saludaba y le daba la comida pero ahora le debía una disculpa-lo siento mucho, de verdad no quise arrojarte al suelo-mira hacia abajo-¿Qué estabas haciendo sobre mi espalda? ¿uh? Travieso, no vuelvas a asustarme así-

"Kira" solo se limitó a maullar otra vez mientras frotaba su cabecita contra el hombro de su dueño, Near acarició su lomo despeinando un poco su pelaje, más tarde le daría de comer ahora necesitaba darle cariño a su mascota para disculparse por haberlo arrojado del sofá accidentalmente; no lo había lastimado pero se sentía mal por lo que hizo. Mientras acariciaba a "Kira" su mente se puso a pensar en ciertas cosas que habían pasado estas semanas, desde las charlas con Misa en el Starbucks después de la jornada laboral hasta su encuentro con aquel joven de cabellos rubios cuyo nombre no conocía en el restaurante de hamburguesas.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? A veces sentía una extraña y cálida sensación en su estómago cuando lo veía en el camino a su trabajo o cuando ese chico le devolvía la mirada mientras se quitaba el casco de su motocicleta ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esta rara sensación? Según lo que le había explicado Misa, era porque quizás estaba enamorado…pero… ¿De quien? Y además ¿Él enamorado? ¡Por supuesto que no! solo eran tonterías que le decía su compañera rubia para calmarlo, el no podía estar enamorado ¿O sí? De todas formas sería algo muy raro ya que esa era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien pero aún no encontraba a la persona que lo hacía sentir así.

Un nuevo maullido de parte de "Kira" lo hizo volver a la realidad, bajo otra vez la mirada encontrándose con los ojos brillantes del animal que lo miraban con hambre y algo de tristeza, aunque no sabía que le estaba pasando a su dueño.

-Ok, Kira-Near dejo al gatito en el piso y se levanto del sofá-ya fue suficiente cariño por hoy, vamos a la cocina…tengo que calentarte la cena y debo descongelar mi comida-

El albino salió de la sala y comenzó a caminar a la cocina seguido del pequeño felino que no dejaba de maullar detrás de él.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt despertó a la mañana siguiente sin ver a Neko durmiendo en el sofá, se preocupó por ella ¿A dónde se había ido ahora? Comenzó a recorrer todo el departamento, la busco en la sala, en la cocina, en el balcón, el baño, la habitación de Mello…incluso en su propia habitación pero no había señales de ella, parecería como si a Neko se la hubiera tragado viva la tierra. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, no sabía en donde más podía estar, de repente vio una nota en el mueble del pasillo donde Mello suele dejar su casco y llaves de la moto y el departamento cuando volvía del trabajo, tomó la nota y la desdoblo; eran dos (una de Neko y la otra de Mello) no le importaba tanto la de Mello ya que debía ser una lista de compras o de quehaceres para hacer mientras él no estaba en casa, así que leyó primero la de Neko:

_"_ _Hey Matt, I'm sorry If I go out so early, I want to wake up you but you're sleeping_

_and I don't want to disturb you, so…I need to go "home" because my mom called me and I have a lot of activities to do today with my family_

_Bye, thanks for let me stay in your apartment tonight :D_

_Neko"_

Matt guardo la nota de Neko y recordó algo importante luego de leerla… ¡Shit! Ayer no tuvo la oportunidad de esconderse mucho tiempo para mandarle una disculpa a nombre de "M" ella no sabía que él y "M" son la misma persona, tenía que pensar en algo que sea súper original para que lo perdonara por lo que le dijo la otra noche en el restaurante de comida oriental, pero para eso necesitaba ir a la calle a pensar y a buscar inspiración, fue a su habitación para buscar su chaqueta, si quería salir a la calle debía abrigarse bien y no atrapar un resfriado como la última vez. El año pasado, Matt había salido a la calle y faltaban unos cuatro días para la víspera de año nuevo  ** _(Autora: Les recuerdo que en este fanfic estamos en el año 2016)_**  y no se le ocurría nada mejor que ir a caminar un poco, se había olvidado llevar un abrigo, tuvo una fuerte gripe y Mello tuvo que faltar al trabajo para cuidarlo, cuando se recupero el rubio ni siquiera se molesto en decir "de nada" solo le había dicho que a partir de ahora debía abrigarse bien y que no volvería a cuidarlo otra vez en caso de enfermarse cosa que entristeció al pelirrojo, ya que le gustaba hacer trabajar de más a su mejor amigo cuando se enfermaba.

Ya en la calle, Matt comenzó a caminar mirando los letreros, tiendas y publicidades en las pantallas de televisión buscando alguna idea original para disculparse con Neko en nombre de "M" pero ya se le estaban agotando todas las opciones cuando de repente vio un letrero en un pequeño local de Starbucks Coffee, no, no vio el de noche de micrófono abierto que se llevaría a cabo en una semana. Encontró algo mejor dentro del local, una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, se armó de valor y entró en el café.

Al entrar el ambiente era algo cálido así que se desabrochó un poco su chaqueta, comenzó a mirar el mostrador de cristal buscando algo dulce para darle a Neko, vio una bandeja repleta de  _Croissants_ de chocolate… ¡Perfecto! Estaba tan distraído mirando aquellos deliciosos pastelitos para el desayuno que no escucho la voz de la chica en la registradora llamándolo.

-Sir, hey sir...excuse me-Lo llamó la chica haciéndolo reaccionar-Can I take your order?-

-Y-Yeah, I…-Dijo Matt pero enseguida reconoció a la chica así que dejo de lado su nerviosismo poniendo una expresión de completa y total indiferencia-L-Linda? What are you doing here?-

-Matt!-Grito ella emocionada al reconocer al gamer frente a ella-Hey! How are you, baby? I miss you so much since you leave high school-

-Oh, well…good for you, but you need to know that I don't miss you-le respondió Matt enojado-I don't miss you and I don't want to see you again here…so, get lost bitch! Go away with that guy you really love and don't disturb me-

-B-But, Matty…-Le dijo ella intentando explicarle lo que paso todos estos años.

-"But" nothing! Go away-Le gritó Matt enojado, Linda bajo la cabeza y se alejo para seguir preparando otros pedidos y entregárselos a los clientes así que Misa se acercó a atender al chico.

-Hey, what's your problem with her?-Preguntó Misa un poco molesta por la actitud de Matt-she don't disturb you-suspiro cansada, no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar hoy en el café, hubiera preferido descansar y esperar a que la llamaran para ir a la agencia de modelos-forget it, just…forget it. Can I take your order?-

-Y-Yeah, I-I want two chocolate  _croissants_ -Le respondió el gamer, Misa se alejo de la registradora luego de anotar el pedido se fue al mostrador de cristal, lo abrió y metió unas pinzas de metal dentro para sacar dos  _croissants_ de chocolate de una bandeja, los coloco en otra bandeja de metal negro metiéndolos a calentar unos minutos en el horno; Matt espero con un poco de paciencia después de todo no tenía prisa en preparar el regalo de disculpa para Neko haciéndose pasar por "M".

La chica rubia saco los  _croissants_ del horno y los metió en la bolsa rápidamente con ayuda de unas pinzas de goma especiales para horno, cerró la bolsa y se la entregó a Matt junto con un ticket de la compra.

-Here you are-Dijo Misa dándole la bolsa con aquellos pastelitos rellenos de chocolate dentro, Matt la tomó sin mucho entusiasmo, solo hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza dándole las gracias y se retiro del café con la bolsa en la mano sosteniéndola fuertemente para que el calor no se escapara y tampoco se caiga al suelo.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko se despertó temprano esa mañana al escuchar un golpe en la puerta de su habitación, como pudo se levanto de la cama hasta quedar sentada en ella, se refregó los ojos y salió de su cama, camino por el corto pasillo hasta la puerta y la abrió frente a ella había una bandeja con una bolsa de papel que tenía el logo del Starbucks ¿Qué hacia eso ahí? ¿Acaso sus padres habían llamado a servicio a la habitación y les trajeron un desayuno del Starbucks? ¡Nah! Eso era imposible, conocía a sus padres y sabia que ellos no serian capaces de pagar servicio a la habitación porque era muy costoso, miro a todos lados y no vio a la mucama para preguntarle quien había dejado la bandeja con esa bolsa en la habitación así que tomó la bolsa y cerró la puerta dejando la bandeja en el pasillo. Volvió a su cama y se sentó en ella con la bolsa en las manos, vio a su mamá y a su papá quienes dormían en una cama matrimonial a pocos centímetros de la suya, la bolsa estaba algo caliente, la colocó a un costado y la abrió con cuidado para no despertarlos con el crujido del papel.

Al abrir la bolsa, encontró dos  _croissants_  de chocolate y no solo eso, tambien encontró una hoja de papel azul doblada con dos papeles más adentro ¿Qué serian los dos papeles en el interior? ¿Serian entradas para algún musical en Broadway? Sin contener más la curiosidad quito el papel doblado y lo abrió, adentro había una nota de disculpa:

_"_ _Hey, Neko babe:_

_I'm so sorry about what I said to you last night in the sushi restaurant by Facebook_

_and I want to give you my apologize and please, accept this gift from my heart and two tickets for a concert in Brooklyn for the next weekend :D_

_I hope you enjoy it, sweetie ;3_

_M_ _"_

La castaña negó con su cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo ¿"M" había tenido la maldita decencia de pedirle disculpas en una estúpida nota? ¿Qué clase de chica se pensaba que era? Ella no lo perdonaría fácilmente y tampoco aceptaría su cita para ir al concierto del próximo fin de semana, el cual por cierto era de Coldplay, aunque a ella le gustara ese grupo no iría con "M"; es más, ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía quien era realmente. Volvió a cerrar la nota con las entradas, sacó los  _croissants_ colocándolos en un trozo de papel que había por ahí para no ensuciar la cama, se levanto con la bolsa de cartón, colocó la nota dentro de esta y tomo otro papel para escribir la respuesta que iba a enviarle a "M". una vez que termino, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola despacio para no despertar a nadie, dejó la bolsa en el suelo (al parecer ya habían subido por el elevador a retirar la bandeja) y entró de nuevo a la habitación, se sentó en la cama prendiendo la televisión a volumen mínimo mientras desayunaba.

- _Espero que a "M" le llegue mi nota, no quiero salir con él…rechazo la oferta pero me quedo con esto para desayunar_ -Pensó Neko mordiendo uno de los  _croissants_ sintiendo el chocolate caliente invadir su boca- _¡Oh por dios! Esto esta genial, deberíamos comer de esto en casa más seguido..._ -vio su teléfono celular y se le ocurrió una idea fugaz, se arrastro por la cama hasta llegar a la mesa de noche, tomó su teléfono, lo desbloqueo y marcó un número desconocido, un numero que ni sus padres sabían que ella tenía, espero a que atendieran la llamada mientras seguía comiendo el  _croissant_ de chocolate (ya llevaba la mitad) y a la tercera llamada atendieron.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién me está llamando a estas horas?-Preguntó una voz algo dormida del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola Tasuke? Ese es tu nombre ¿no?-Dijo Neko sujetando el teléfono un poco cerca de su oído, escucho un ronco "si" del otro lado-soy yo, Neko…e-escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor…-

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt se encontraba ese día sentado en el sofá jugando videojuegos cuando siente que alguien, mejor dicho, Mello le arrojó una bolsa de papel en su regazo. El pelirrojo la vio y supo que era la bolsa del Starbucks en la que le había mandado el desayuno a Neko junto con la nota de disculpas y las entradas para el concierto de Coldplay del próximo fin de semana haciéndose pasar por su avatar de Facebook "M", alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un Mello bastante enojado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando a Matt seriamente, el gamer solo trago saliva temiendo lo peor.

-Can you tell me what is this?-Preguntó Mello aún con los brazos cruzados, Matt solo tomo la bolsa y la escondió detrás de él.

-N-Nothing important, I'm not going to tell you what is this-Le respondió Matt, Mello solo rodo los ojos y se fue de la sala para ir directo a su habitación necesitaba buscar una toalla, un conjunto de ropa limpia e ir al baño a ducharse pronto, había sido un largo día de trabajo y a pesar del frio estaba sudando por tener que subir corriendo las escaleras del edificio ya que el elevador se había roto. Cuando Mello se fue, Matt abrió la bolsa del Starbucks, no estaban los  _croissants_ porque de seguro Neko se los había comido pero si había una nota dentro de la bolsa escrita en un papel blanco… ¡era la respuesta de Neko! ¿Qué había escrito? ¿Había aceptado la cita con "M" o sea, él? ¿O había rechazado la propuesta? Desdoblo la hoja y leyó la respuesta en voz baja:

_"_ _Hi, M..._

_I'm so sorry but I don't want to go out with you, I don't know anything about you except that you're my friend on Facebook._

_Thank you so much for the croissants, I eat them on breakfast :P I only hope that my parents didn't find it or they're going to kill me D:_

_N.C"_

¿N.C? ¡¿N.C?! ¿Quien rayos era N.C? ¿Acaso Neko le estaba jugando una broma y ahora se estaba haciendo pasar por otra persona por una nota al igual que él en Facebook? No, eso no era posible…Neko no sería tan tonta como para hacerle una cosa como esa ¿O sí? No importa, si Neko quería jugar a ser "N.C" él también podía jugar el mismo juego, continuaría con su rutina como "M" a través de las redes sociales y esperaba que su amiga tambien hiciera lo mismo, por supuesto, el ignoraría que Neko es N.C ya que después de todo; ella ignoraba que el pelirrojo gamer adicto a los cigarrillos era "M".


	21. Capítulo 21

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ].

Mello condujo su motocicleta por las heladas calles de New York, ya casi era mediodía ¿por qué estaba conduciendo su motocicleta en lugar de estar trabajando? ¡Fácil respuesta! Estaba yendo al edificio donde vivía aquel chico de cabellos blancos que había conocido en el restaurante de hamburguesas la otra noche que había estado peleando con Matt porque lo había llamado a eso de las 6:30 a.m para que fuera a su departamento en cuanto pueda a quedarse en él por un par de días y cuidar de su gatito "Kira" mientras él no estaba.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_El rubio come chocolates se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, las sábanas grises de su cama le cubrían todo el cuerpo y la cabeza a excepción de uno de sus brazos que salía de la cama y estaba apoyado de forma torcida en una de las almohadas enfundadas en tela negra. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Mello cerró los ojos con fuerza debajo de las sábanas ya que probablemente era su despertador, no quería ir a trabajar, estaba muy cansado como para levantarse de la cama pero por desgracia el teléfono no paraba de sonar y sonar con insistencia._

_Se levanto bruscamente de la cama con algunas ojeras en su rostro debido al cansancio y lanzando algunos bollos de papel aluminio de la cama al suelo (a veces solía llevarse unos cuantos chocolates a su habitación para comer por la noche), con el brazo que tenía libre tomó su teléfono celular, lo desbloqueo y atendió al número que lo estaba llamando._

_-Yes? Who's there?-Preguntó Mello cansado con el celular apoyado en su oreja, tenía una expresión de sueño en su rostro._

_-H-Hi, It's m-me…Near-Respondió una voz conocida que hizo irritar un poco al rubio, se llevo una mano a los ojos para refregarlos con pereza-listen, d-do you remember about that night we talk in the American Burger restaurant?-Mello solo asintió aunque sabía que el pequeño albino no podía verlo a través del teléfono-ok, so…I call you because I want you to come to my house and please stay there a couple of weeks?-_

_-For what? I never told you that I am going to stay in your fucking house-Le respondió Mello de mala gana y con un tono de cansancio en su voz mientras se apoyaba en sus propios codos sobre el colchón para que le sea más cómodo hablar por su celular._

_-Please, you accept to take care of my cat "Kira" while I'm not here-Le dijo Near desde el otro lado de la linea-can you came in your free time for lunch?-_

_-Well…I'm going to think it-Le respondió Mello de mala gana jugando con una bola de papel aluminio a su lado-I…-bostezo disimuladamente para que el albino no lo escuchara-I think I can go at midday, Ok?-_

_-Ok, that's great. Thank you for help me with this favor-Le dijo Near con su tono frío de siempre-I wait for you, my plane arrives at 3:30 p.m…see you later!-_

_Mello corto la llamada volviendo a refregarse los ojos con pereza, se llevó una mano a su cabeza desordenando un poco su cabello rubio, al final se levantó de la cama. Debía darse una ducha, bañarse y beber una buena taza de chocolate caliente con crema y malvaviscos si quería sobrevivir ese día a las horas extra en el trabajo y a tener que ir al departamento de ese niñato de cabellos blancos para cuidar a su gatito._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

 

Para cuando el rubio salió de sus pensamientos ya se encontraba parando su motocicleta frente a la entrada del elegante edificio de departamentos en el que vivía Near. Se quito su casco y lo guardo en el compartimiento que tenia debajo del asiento, sacó la cadena y la coloco alrededor de la moto para evitar que se la robaran aunque dudaba mucho, ese lugar estaba muy bien vigilado, no pasaban las mismas cosas que le tocaban vivir en su vecindario. Dejo su moto, subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a la entrada del departamento e iba a entrar justo cuando una chica salía del edificio bien abrigada, al parecer iba a salir o quizás iba a trabajar igual que él, la chica lo vio y se disculpo por bloquearle el paso.

-G-Good afternoon-Saludó la chica, después de eso se retiro. Mello solo se quedó mirándola con su típica expresión de "What the Hell" en el rostro, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro e ingresó al apartamento, al llegar fue a la recepción donde se encontraba una joven atendiendo el teléfono y tomando notas importantes pero que a Mello no le interesaban mucho, tosió falsamente llamando la atención de la chica que estaba en la recepción.

-Ok, can you call me later please? I have someone waiting here-Dijo la chica en el teléfono, Mello estaba a punto de hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió-thanks, bye-corto la llamada y miro al rubio fijamente a los ojos, se sorprendió un poco por la cicatriz que cubria parte de su rostro porque pensó por un momento que ese chico era un criminal-g-good afternoon, how can I help you?-

-Afternoon-Respondió Mello cansado y de mala gana pero intento ser amable con esa chica-I´d like to tell me the numer of the apartment where live a guy called…Near, is not he? Or I mistake the name?-

-Y-Yeah, he lives here-Le dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por la mirada de Mello-wait a second, I have to warn him that you came to visit him-

- _En realidad, no solo vengo a visitarlo. Tambien voy a quedarme en este apartamento un par de semanas_ -Pensó el rubio come chocolates viendo a la chica marcar un botón en el teléfono de la recepción, la escucho hablar con alguien y tras unos movimientos con su cabeza cortó la llamada.

-He said you can go up, he's been waiting for you since very early in the morning-Le dijo la chica, Mello solo le dio las gracias, se alejó de la recepción y llamó al elevador para ir al departamento donde viva Near pero antes de entrar la chica volvió a llamarlo-Near lives in the apartment PH3-

-Ok, thank you again-Le agradeció Mello, entro al elevador y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko se encontraba en el parque cerca del puerto que llevaba a la isla donde se ubicaba la estatua de la libertad. Revisaba de vez en cuando la hora en su teléfono celular, eran las 12:13 p.m, se supone que Tasuke y ella iban a reunirse a las 12:10 pero pasaron tres minutos y el chico de origen latino como ella no aparecía, al final se dio por vencida y estaba a punto de irse pero escucho unos pasos corriendo hacia ella y una voz que no conocía llamándola.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera, no te vayas!

La Otaku se volteo para ver quien se acercaba a ella y pudo ver que en efecto se trataba de Tasuke, su amigo en línea con quien compartía cosas relacionadas al yaoi y hablaban de algún que otro problema por sus cuentas de Wattpad, ella lo seguía y él también la seguía en esa página de libros y fanfics virtuales, en resumen, ambos se seguían mutuamente. Frente a ella se detuvo un chico que no sería mucho mayor que ella, probablemente andaría entre los quince o diecisiete años, ella tenía diecinueve, algo alto pero no tanto, un poco rellenito con ojos café oscuro y cabello negro.

-Lo siento, vine lo más rápido que pude-Le dijo Tasuke respirando entrecortadamente, Neko se pregunto cuanto tuvo que correr desde el lugar en el que estaba hasta el punto de encuentro pero eso no era lo que quería decirle, necesitaba decirle otra cosa.

-No importa, solo tienes tres minutos de retraso, nada grave-Dijo Neko encogiéndose de hombros-por cierto, Tasuke, te llame anoche para que me ayudes con algo…-

-No hace falta que me digas Tasuke, no estamos chateando en Wattpad-Le aclaró aquel chico-mi verdadero nombre es Adonis-

-Mejor te digo Tasuke porque me es mas cómodo reconocerte, no se cuantos "Adonis" habrá en el mundo y no quiero saberlo-Le dijo Neko haciendo reír a su ciberamigo y fan de Wattpad-en fin, quiero pedirte un favor…esto es algo importante para mí y solo tú puedes ayudarme-

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?-Le preguntó Tasuke cruzando los brazos esperando a que su amiga le dijera para que lo llamó ayer por la noche. -N-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mí en Youtube por un tiempo-Le respondió Neko. -¿Qué? ¿Sólo era para eso que me llamaste anoche?-Dijo Tasuke sin poder creérselo. -No es solo por eso, es que…escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y mas te vale que no te burles de mí-Dijo Neko quien ahora había puesto un tono serio asustando un poco a su ciberamigo, Tasuke solo asintió y se quedo callado escuchado todo lo que Neko tenía que decirle.

Nate "Near" River [N]

Near camino por el pasillo del departamento lo más rápido que podía seguido por su gatito "Kira", abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontraba Mello, ese chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules que a veces reflejaban una mirada intimidante y su cicatriz que cubría parte de su rostro, se veía lindo… Espera ¿lindo? ¿Mello le parecía lindo? Sacudió su cabeza despejando esos pensamientos raros y para cuando lo hizo, el rubio lo miraba de forma molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Well, are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here?-Dijo Mello molesto mirando fijamente al pequeño albino frente a él.

-Y-Yeah, I'm sorry I got distracted for a second-Le respondió Near-come in…-se alejo de la puerta y Mello paso al interior del departamento rodando los ojos mientras caminaba a la sala, al llegar vio la maleta de Near en el sofá y a un gatito descansando sobre ella-"Kira" please, get out of here…you have a bed for yourself-se volteó para ver a Mello-I'm glad that you came here in time, listen, I don't have time to explain everything, but…I need to stay in this apartment for a couple of weeks and take care of "Kira" until I get back-

-Okay, as you say…what else I have to do?-Preguntó Mello mientras contemplaba el departamento, era demasiado elegante y mas que el que compartía con Matt, en su mente se preguntaba como hacia un niñato como Near para pagar un departamento así.

-Well ... you have to feed "Kira" but not only with normal cat food, he also had an special menu that is brought two days a week and...there is a girl who comes to prepare me the food in the morning, her Name is Roseline and please be kind with her-Le dijo Near intentando recordar que otra tarea le dejaba a Mello mientras estuviera en Japón ayudando a su amigo L-I do not want to have problems. Oh, I also need you to keep these numbers-le dio un papel doblado que el rubio tomo de mala gana-and mine in case of an emergency-

-Thank you…-Le agradeció el rubio, por la forma en que lo decía parecia que estaba escupiendo veneno, cosa que asusto un poco a Near pero aún así no se dejo intimidar.

-Ok, I have to leave because I'm late to take my plane, remember to call me if everything is fine and if "Kira" is fine...see you in two weeks-Dijo Near mientras tomaba su maleta después de espantar a su gatito-and you, don't be mad with Mello, he is going to take care of you for a few weeks-

-Do you need me to accompany you to the low floor?-Preguntó Mello viendo al albino arrastrar su maleta a la puerta del departamento y abrió la puerta.

-N-No, i-it's Ok, I'm fine…I can do it alone-Le respondió Near-w-well, bye…you can come to the apartment every time you wish-

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ].

Una vez que Mello se despidió del albino cerró la puerta del departamento, caminó al sofá y se acostó en el cerrando los ojos. No pensaba volver a trabajar, quería aprovechar la tarde para dormir en el sofá de ese elegante departamento y es que… ¡por favor! Estaba ahí todo porque se ofreció a "cuidar" un miserable gatito por dos semanas, cosa que desde luego no pensaba hacer pero no tenía otra opción, debía hacerlo si no quería que Near lo matara, de todos modos, eso no debía preocuparle por ahora, debía pensar que tenía ese departamento para él (y quizás para Matt) por lo menos dos semanas ¡eso si que era vida!

Neko Chan [N.C]

Cuando Neko termino de contar todo lo que tenía que contarle a su ciberamigo, Tasuke solo se quedo callado, ninguno de los dos se hablaba y eso la estaba preocupando un poco, solo un poco ¿por qué Tasuke estaba tan callado y no decía nada? Quizás había rechazado la oferta y no pensaba decírselo, que mala suerte, ahora no tendría a nadie más a quien pedirle ayuda.

-Está bien, lo haré-Dijo Tasuke después de un breve tiempo estando en silencio-pero primero: debes pasarme tu cuenta de Youtube junto con tu contraseña para hacerme pasar por ti por un tiempo-

-Será solo por un tiempo, una vez que "M" comience a sospechar vamos a parar con esto-Le dijo Neko, enseguida sacó un trozo de papel y anotó el nombre de su cuenta de Youtube junto con la contraseña para que su ciberamigo pueda ingresar en ella-bien, aquí tienes, ten cuidado con lo que haces en mi cuenta de Youtube, no quiero tener problemas-

-Trato hecho.

Se estrecharon la mano para sellar el trato, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por caminos distintos, Tasuke se iria a seguir recorriendo un poco más la ciudad esa tarde, era su primer día en New York y quería aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera, mientras que Neko se dirigió al hotel para reunirse con sus padres ya que ellos no sabían a donde se había ido ni en donde había estado al mediodía y probablemente estaban preocupados por ella, enseguida salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que su teléfono celular sonaba. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su campera y lo desbloqueó rogando que fuera una llamada o un mensaje de sus padres y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era así, en su lugar vio la burbuja de chat abierta de "M" ¿Qué carajos hacia conectado a esas horas de la tarde? ¿Después de lo que le hizo la otra noche en el restaurante de sushi ahora se atrevía a hablar con ella? ¡Ese sujeto no tenía vergüenza! Ella no pensaba contestar ni leer el mensaje pero no quería parecer maleducada con su ciberamigo y que este creyera que aún seguía enfadada con él, aunque en realidad si lo estaba, hizo click en la burbuja de chat y leyó el siguiente mensaje:

_"Hey Neko, cuttie girl…uuh…Are you still mad with me? Again I apologize for what I said in the restaurant the other night. Could you forgive me?"_

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt se encontraba encerrado en el departamento que compartía con Mello, la tarde pasaba lentamente y su mejor amigo rubio adicto a los chocolates no aparecía ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo? Ahora que lo recordaba, él se había levantado muy temprano a la mañana incluso mucho antes de que comenzara a trabajar y se había ido sin dejarle una nota con una explicación de porque se había ido tan temprano ¿Y si estaba trabajando horas extra en el departamento de policía? Eso no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, Mello casi siempre tenía trabajo extra antes de irse a casa y cuando volvía, estaba muy cansado, molesto y solo deseaba que el gamer lo dejara en paz. Por un momento pensó en llamarlo pero no quería molestarlo en su jornada de trabajo así que no marcó su número en la lista de contactos del celular, justo había dejado su teléfono a un costado mientras jugaba un videojuego de terror cuando el teléfono sonó obligándolo a detener su partida. Tomó su celular, lo desbloqueo y había una burbuja de chat de su amiga Neko ¿lo habría perdonado? Por fin se había atrevido a escribirle una nueva disculpa haciéndose pasar por "M", ayer no había podido hacerlo por tenerla en su casa y además si se escondía en el baño a escribirle un chat lo más probable era que la chica Otaku sospecharía y averiguaría quien estaba mandando los mensajes a nombre de "M", con algo de nervios hizo click tres veces en la burbuja de chat pero su corazón casi se detuvo al ver una simple palabra en el chat:

_"No"_

¿"No"? ¿Qué rayos quería decirle con ese "no"? ¿Acaso estaba rechazando sus disculpas? No podía creerlo, Neko aún estaba enfadada con él por lo que le dijo en el restaurante la otra noche y ella ni siquiera sabía que él era "M" pero… ¡Claro! "M" y él eran personalidades completamente opuestas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amiga si se enteraba de que él era "M" y…la peor parte, enterarse de que estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que leyó su comentario en Youtube y desde que ella decidió pasar la noche en su departamento. Rápidamente contesto el mensaje nuevamente fingiendo que era "M", esta doble vida lo estaba destruyendo por dentro, rogaba por tener que acabar con esta farsa pronto y decirle a Neko que él era "M" y de paso confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella:

_"Why not? Why you don't want to accept my apologize? Tell me, please :'("_

Enseguida le llego la respuesta de su amiga:

_"It's not that I don't want to accept your apologies but ... I'm still a little angry about what you said and it will take me a few more days to forgive you, M"_

Matt comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, pero solamente se limitó a responder con un "Ok" y lo mando, bloqueo otra vez su celular y lo dejo a un costado, hizo click con el joystick para reanudar su partida, siguió jugando lo que quedaba de la tarde sin tomarse la molestia de leer lo que le había escrito Neko, no quería leerlo, esta vez lo había lastimado de verdad y no sabía si quería volver a chatear con ella o hablarle por unos días. Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró Mello con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro ¿pero qué mierda le estaba pasando al mundo hoy? Primero, Neko estaba enfadada con él por lo que le había dicho esa noche en el restaurante de sushi haciéndose pasar por "M" y ahora Mello entraba a casa feliz de la vida, como si nada malo le hubiera pasado…un momento ¿eso que veía en su mano era una jaula para gatos? ¿Dónde había estado toda la tarde?

-Hey, Matt. How are you, stupid dog? I'm very sorry for the delay but…-Quiso explicarle Mello pero es interrumpido por un Matt un poco enojado.

-Where the hell were you?! I thought you have been working late but I see you with a cat cage, why? Did you go to adopt a pet?

-No, it's not what it looks like. I...-Le respondió el rubio pensando bien en lo que iba a decirle, después de unos segundos volvio a hablar-listen, I went to the apartment of a guy I met at a restaurant I went to last week and he was about to go on a trip to who the fuck knows where and asked me to take care of his kitten for a couple of weeks, He also offered me to stay in his apartment as long as he was not there-

-And you accept his offer?-Le pregunto Matt, Mello solo se limitó a asentir-ok, so…How is that guy's apartment If he offered you to stay there?-

-It's awesome, Matt!-Le dijo Mello emocionado-That department has almost everything, I don't know how a guy of... sixteen or seventeen years old make to maintain a place like that, but it's great! I spent the whole afternoon there and decided that I would take his kitten to my house just for today; tomorrow I will go back to his apartment to take care of him-

-Ok, that's sound great…can I see this guy's cat?-Preguntó Matt con curiosidad mirando la jaula donde estaba descansando "Kira", el gatito de Near que Mello se ofreció cuidar.


	22. Capítulo 22

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M].

Mello abrió la jaula de "Kira" para que Matt pueda ver al gatito que había traído consigo a casa y al que iba a cuidar solo dos semanas o por lo menos hasta que el niñato Near regresara a su casa, sostuvo la puerta de la jaula para que no se cerrara, Matt camino a gatas en el sofá hasta apoyar sus brazos en el apoya brazos y su cabeza sobre ellos quitándose los googles de cristal verde para ver mejor al gatito. Un par de ojitos brillantes se asomaron por la oscuridad de la jaula y después una pequeña patita de color negra con manchitas grises y unos profundos pero brillantes ojos miraban fijamente a Matt, el gamer se inclino un poco frente a la jaula de "Kira".

-Come, Kira…I just want to be your friend,-le dijo Matt intentando ser amistoso con el gatito pero al parecer eso no funciono, "Kira" salió de un salto de su jaula sacando las uñas y se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo en un intento de arañarle la cara-Aaah! Get out off me! Get out off me!-

Mello solo se echaba a reír a carcajadas por lo que estaba viviendo, esa escena de Matt intentando quitarse a "Kira" de encima le parecia muy cómica pero enseguida reacciono sabiendo que tenía que ayudar a su mejor amigo, el rubio se acercó casi corriendo al sofá y con un poco de trabajo logro separar al gatito de Matt, lo tomo con ambas manos dejándolo en el suelo, ya en el suelo "Kira" se calmo y comenzó a refregar su cabecita contra el pantalón negro que Mello llevaba puesto.

-I think he likes you-comentó Matt con una pequeña sonrisa burlona a su amigo.

-Shut up, dog…he don't like me, he only miss his owner-le respondió Mello de mala gana, apartó un poco al animal con su pie para que no lo molestara.

-Whose the kitty are you caring for?-preguntó Matt con curiosidad, no sabía de quien era el gato que el chocoadicto estaba cuidando por esas dos semanas.

-Is from that white haired boy that I meet on a burger restaurant-le respondió Mello, ve la hora en su teléfono celular-well…I'm going to buy something to eat, I come back in a few minutes, please look after "Kira"-

-But…why? Why me? It´s your responsibility take care of the kitty, Mello-le dijo Matt un poco molesto y desconfiando del animal, ya no sabía si debía llevarse bien con él, no después de lo que acababa de hacerle, mejor dicho, lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacerle, si Mello no hubiera intervenido lo más probable era que terminaría con la cara lastimada y llena de arañazos.

-It will be only for a few minutes, I'll not be long outside. Ok?-le dijo Mello tomando las llaves del departamento y comenzando a caminar al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió, salió del departamento no sin antes volver a ver a su amigo gamer-please, If "Kira" is hungry give him his food and don't get mad with him, I need to take a lot of care with him and If I don't do it, Near is going to be angry with me…well I don't know, I see you in twenty minutes-

-Ok, bye…I hear you, and have fun buying things for eat-le dijo Matt, escucho la puerta del departamento cerrarse con fuerza, el pelirrojo suspiro con cansancio y echo la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá cerrando los ojos, no pasaron un par de segundos cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Abrió enseguida los ojos, por suerte su celular estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él pero por desgracia…tambien "Kira" estaba ahí, acostado en el sofá de cuero negro durmiendo tranquilamente ¡Diablos! ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía tomar el teléfono así como si nada ya que "Kira" estaba durmiendo junto a él y si lo despertaba podría volver a atacarlo.

El gamer se acerco lo más silencioso que pudo tomó su teléfono cuidando de no despertar al gatito, una vez que tuvo aquel artefacto tecnológico en sus manos lo desbloqueo para ver que pasaba y porque sonó dos veces, pudo ver que tenía dos mensajes de Facebook messeger y… ¡eran de Neko! Oh, cielos ¿acaso esto estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Neko por fin se había atrevido a hablarle otra vez a "M"? tenía que estar soñando, si, estaba soñando pero por las dudas lo comprobaría, se pellizco el brazo con fuerza y le dolió dándole a entender que no estaba soñando. Hizo click rápidamente en la burbuja de chat y aparecieron los dos mensajes que Neko le había mandado esa misma tarde:

_"Hey "M" are you OK? What are you doing?" "Answer me when you get login…I'll wait, don't worry xD"_

Matt rápidamente escribió su respuesta para no dejar esperando a su amiga, obviamente escribió su respuesta haciéndose pasar por "M":

_"Hey, Neko baby girl!...am…are you still mad with me? I just want to know it, and…_

_I'm loggin now and I'm just playing videogames and taking care of a kitty"_

Respuesta de Neko, en realidad no era Neko quien estaba escribiendo el mensaje si no su amigo Tasuke, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla a desenmascarar al tal "M" y de paso ayudarla a confesar sus feelings por Matt, aunque ella no lo tenía 100% confirmado:

_"Ok, good luck with the videogames. So…The kitty is yours or from your friend?"_

Respuesta de Matt:

_"The kitty is not from me and neither my friend, i-is from a guy that my friend met in a burger when he and I fight u_u"_

Envió la respuesta esperando a que Neko le contestara pero pasaron alrededor de quince minutes y no paso nada, a lo mejor la chica entendió que quizás el estaba mal por la pelea que tuvo hace dos semanas atrás con Mello pero no era así, era "M" el que se sentía mal pero "M" también era él, o sea que en ese caso, el estaba mal con ella, con Mello (quizás solo un poco) y consigo mismo por lo que paso esa noche en el restaurante de sushi, ya se había disculpado con Neko, se supone que debería sentirse bien pero no era así ¿por qué? Bueno, eso lo averiguaría más tarde. Cansado de esperar a que su amiga le dijera algo por facebook, decidió bloquear su teléfono y seguir jugando videojuegos lo que quedaba de la tarde mientras "Kira" le hacía compañía y esperaban a que Mello volviera de hacer las compras para la cena.

Nate "Near" River [N].

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Haeda y ya una vez ubicado en la puerta indicada, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad de sus asientos en clase económica para poder levantarse, tomar sus equipajes de mano y salir lo más pronto posible del avión, el vuelo había sido agotador para todos pero no para cierto chico de cabellos blancos llamado Near quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los grandes asientos de primera clase jugando con su cabello, L había ordenado que reservaran un asiento en primera clase para el chico y que no viajara incomodo pero a Near le daba igual la calidad del vuelo, lo único que le importaba era llegar a Tokyo, bajar del avión y buscar a su amigo. Se quedo sentado por unos minutos viendo a la gente salir del avión, cuando vio un pequeño espacio libre se levantó de su asiento en primera clase y salió antes de que alguien más llegara y quisiera salir primero, paso junto a unas azafatas que lo despidieron amablemente pero el albino no les dirigió palabra alguna, estaba enfocado en ir a buscar su maleta, salir afuera a la terminal donde estaban los taxis y buscar a L antes de que fuera tarde. Salió del avión, camino por un pasillo hasta llegar al sector donde depositaban las maletas de todos los vuelos que venían a Japón o que hacían una escala en dicho país para ser traspasadas a otro avión y la gente venía a reclamarlas, a Near no le fue difícil encontrar su maleta que era blanca entre miles y miles de maletas con diferentes colores o dibujos oscuros, brillantes y algo bizarros.

Ahora estaba caminando por el aeropuerto llevando su maleta blanca con ruedas detrás de él, mientras caminaba buscaba a L con la mirada ya que estaba casi seguro de que él vendría al aeropuerto a buscarlo pero no fue así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que L no había venido a buscarlo, en su lugar estaba un hombre algo anciano que llevaba un cartel en la mano, en el cartel estaba escrito "Nate River" junto con la explicación japonesa en letra kanji. El chico reconoció a ese hombre de inmediato, supo que era Watari, un hombre que siempre estuvo cuidando a L desde que Near lo conoció una vez que terminó la escuela secundaria, camino a paso lento pero decidido hacia aquel hombre que lo esperaba parado cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto sosteniendo ese cartel.

-¿Watari?-preguntó Near con incredulidad pero su rostro seguía manteniendo su frialdad e indiferencia características en él-tu…yo…digo ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿L está contigo?-

-También me da gusto volver a verte, Near-dijo Watari pensando que el chico se presentaría ante él con un "Buenas tardes, Watari" o "me alegra volver a verte de nuevo, Watari-san" pero espero todo lo contrario, el albino parecia estar más preocupado en ver a L que al propio Watari-L no pudo venir a buscarte personalmente, Near. Lo siento mucho pero me pidió a mí que fuera a buscarte por él al aeropuerto-

-Está bien, vámonos de aquí. Quiero ver a L lo más pronto posible-le dijo Near.

Sin decir nada más, Watari y Near salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a un auto de color negro que había sido estacionado a unos metros más apartado de la entrada, Watari abrió la puerta trasera del auto invitando al albino a subirse, así hizo y el hombre se subió en el asiento del co-piloto mientras otro hombre se encontraba ahí haciendo de chofer de ambos conocidos, amigos, lo que fueran…Near cerró la puerta trasera del auto, el chofer arrancó alejándose de a poco del aeropuerto.

-Watari ¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Near queriendo saber a donde se dirigían en aquel auto negro que los transportaba.

-Voy a llevarte al hotel en el que te registro L-respondió Watari, Near solo mantuvo su semblante serio pensando que a L se le había dado por organizar absolutamente TODO, desde su vuelo, su llegada a Tokyo hasta su estadía en un hotel, parecía que el azabache tenía pensado que su amigo estuviera cómodo durante su estadía esas dos semanas-pero antes me pidió que pasemos por su trabajo, me dijo que quería que conozcas a alguien importante para él-

-¿Uh?-Near no estaba prestando atención a eso último que dijo Watari- _¿A-Alguien especial? Me pregunto quien podrá ser ese alguien que L quiere presentarme ¿acaso mi amigo encontró pareja estando en Japón o algo así? No debería preocuparme por eso, L es mi amigo y el tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera y si quiere presentarme a ese alguien especial para él, no importa…lo aceptare_ -

El auto recorrió las calles del centro de Tokyo, Near pudo ver por la ventanilla el paisaje que la ciudad japonesa le ofrecía, incluso algunas flores de los árboles de Sakura caían de sus ramas a las calles cubriéndolas casi por completo de pétalos rosa pálido, Near sacó su IPHONE enfocando la cámara a las ramas de los árboles y le tomó una foto, pronto usaría esa imagen para su portada en Twitter. Watari observó al chico tomar la foto con el IPHONE y enseguida recordó algo, desvió su mirada hacia el chofer quien estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

-Disculpe, necesito que nos lleve al cuartel de seguridad policial de Tokyo, por favor-le ordenó Watari, el hombre que conducía el auto solo asintió siguiendo las indicaciones de la persona que se encontraba junto a él en el asiento del co-piloto.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello estaba en el supermercado en la sección de mascotas buscando el alimento para gatos que le había dejado Near en las instrucciones anotadas para cuidar bien a "Kira" durante las dos semanas que el albino estaría ausente haciendo… ¿Haciendo qué exactamente? ¿Por qué había viajado a Japón? ¡Diablos! No le había dicho porque tenía que irse a Japón ¿había ido a visitar a algún familiar? ¿Quizás tenía amigos ahí? Lo dudaba, con la actitud sería y distante que ese chico poseía dudaba que tuviera amigos en otro país y menos en New York. Salió de sus pensamientos al encontrar la comida para "Kira", camino alejándose del pasillo de artículos para mascotas y se dirigió al área de congelados a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena de esa noche si es que quería comer algo más o menos decente con Matt, comenzó a caminar para llegar lo más pronto posible al área de congelados pero accidentalmente se choco con una chica de cabello largo rubio con algunos mechones recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas, la chica se cayó al suelo junto con su canasto de compras esparciendo su contenido y también un viejo pedazo de papel cayó junto a las cosas de su canasto.

-Hey, be more careful and look where you are walking-le dijo la chica rubia enojada.

-I'm sorry, I don't want to crash with you-se disculpó Mello…Ok, eso había sido raro ¿él disculpándose con una chica? ¡Jamás! Prefería estar muerto antes que ser amable con una persona pero, no podía combatir contra sus emociones, eso era imposible para él y algo le decía que debía ser bueno con esa chica si no quería que la cosa terminara peor, el chocoadicto reconoció a la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-wait a second… ¡I know who you are! I see you a few weeks ago in Starbucks Coffee-

-Yeah, whatever. Everyone meets me when I go to work there-le respondió la chica quien se arrodillo a juntar las cosas que se cayeron de su canasto de compras-do not stand here, help me!-

-Y-Yes, sure…

Mello se arrodilló cerca de aquella chica rubia y comenzó a juntar todo con ella a su lado, durante esos segundos no intercambiaron palabra alguna, hasta que al rubio de ojos azules con una cicatriz en su rostro le llamó la atención el papel doblado cerca de unas latas de atún, supo que eso no era un papel común...era una fotografía pero ¿de quién?

-Hey, who's that picture?-preguntó Mello queriendo tomar el papel pero la chica se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente tomó dicho papel guardándolo rápidamente en su abrigo.

-That's not matter of you, and it's more…it's not something that should you matter-le respondió la chica levantándose rápidamente mientras tomaba su canasto de compras con los artículos que había elegido en su lugar-i-it's a photo but it's personal and I can't show it to anyone-comenzó a caminar otra vez alejándose de Mello pero antes de irse se detuvo y se volteó para verlo por última vez-well…thanks for helping me, see you later-

Mello vio a aquella chica alejarse, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con cierto deje de incredulidad mientras él también se iba por su propio camino ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica tan rara? Primero lo trataba como si fuera su peor enemigo y ahora se limitaba a darle las gracias por ayudarla ¿quién podía entender a una persona así? Nadie, bueno, al menos eso lo pensaba él.

Misa Amane  ** _(Autora: Si, es la primera narración que hago de esta zorra)_**

Misa comenzó a caminar para mantenerse alejada de ese sujeto que se había chocado con ella y que según él se habían visto antes en Starbucks lo más rápido posible, estaba asustada y un poco preocupada. Por un segundo, aquel sujeto habría tomado la foto de su hermano perdido ¿Y qué si hubiera visto la foto? No creía que reaccionara mal pero… ¿por qué ese chico se le hacía tan familiar? De cara se parecía su hermano pero no podía ser él ¿o sí? Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza y no podía aclararlas ahora mismo, necesitaba volver a la casa de su madre una vez que terminara de pagar las compras. Vivía sola pero de vez en cuando se tomaba un descanso de su trabajo como modelo y mesera en el café Starbucks para ir a ver a su madre, sabía que ella no se encontraba bien de salud pero aún así podía seguir manteniéndose en pie y moverse por la casa sin problema.

- _A lo mejor mamá podría ayudarme con esto…necesito saber de una vez por todas quien es mi hermano_ -pensó Misa una vez en la caja parada en medio de la larga fila de gente que estaba pagando sus compras- _un segundo, ella no sabe que tomé esta foto que guardo en navidad hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿cómo voy a decirle esto sin que sepa que tome esa fotografía sin su permiso? No quiero que se enfade conmigo_ -

Pero, aún así, había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención y era el parecido que guardaba con su hermano, sus facciones eran casi idénticas sin contar la enorme cicatriz que tenía en el rostro, no sabía cómo se la había hecho y eso no le importaba ahora, lo que hubiera pasado con él no era problema suyo.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt escuchó el sonido de la puerta del departamento abrirse y supo que Mello ya había terminado de comprar las cosas para la cena, "Kira" se despertó de golpe y bajo de un salto del sofá yendo a recibir al rubio chocoadicto, el pelirrojo gamer tambien se levanto del sofá para ir a recibir a su amigo y de paso ayudarlo con las compras. Mello entró en el departamento cerrando con dificultad la puerta detrás de él, miro hacia abajo encontrándose a "Kira" restregando su cabecita contra su pantalón cariñosamente. El rubio ignoro la muestra de afecto de parte del animal, camino dejando las llaves de su motocicleta en el mueble de decoración del Hall junto con el casco de su motocicleta y se dirigió a la cocina mientras el gatito de Near iba detrás de él maullando para que le diera de comer. Matt lo vio ir a la cocina así que fue hacía allá, al llegar se quedo parado en la puerta observando a Mello sacar las cosas que compró para la cena y algunas las estaba guardando en los muebles o el refrigerador.

-Hey, Mello-lo saludó Matt mientras lo veía guardar las cosas-you come back, yet? Are you Ok? I see you are in a very bad humor today…um, what happened there?-

-Nothing you care, dog…are you happy?-le respondió Mello sin mirarlo mientras guardaba unos frascos de salsa para pasta en la alacena, a su lado "Kira" no dejaba de maullar para que lo alimentara, el rubio lo miro con algo de furia en los ojos-SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT? I'll gonna feed you-

-Don't shout at the poor kitty-lo regaño Matt queriendo defender al pequeño gato que ahora vivía con ellos por dos semanas.

-I don't care, is not mine. Is from that fucking albino boy-le respondió Mello molesto, abrió una de las alacenas sacando la comida de "Kira" tomó su plato y lo lleno hasta la mitad con la comida, dejo caer el plato desparramando un poco de la comida al suelo-well…I'm going to clean later, I'll start cooking dinner now-

-Ok, don't be mad, Mello. Please keep the calm-le sugirió Matt pero eso solo lo empeoró-I'm going to close my mouth, I promise!-Mello solo se limito a suspirar con cansancio mientras buscaba las cosas para cocinar-so…what are we going to eat tonight?-

-I don't know, I was thinking about doing some bread chili bowls, tacos and…a Cool ranch Doritos pizza. What do you think about that? -That's sounds great, I like the ideas-le respondió Matt-well, I leave you working alone and I'm going to put on the table and play some videogames-

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko salió del baño secándose su corto cabello castaño con una toalla, había decidió tomar una ducha ya que hacía dos días que no se bañaba, además esa noche volvería a salir con sus padres y tenía que verse bien, no solo porque iban a salir, si no porque quizás tendría la posibilidad de conocer a algún chico y llegar a algo "serio" con él o podrían ser solo amigos, lo primero que pasara entre ellos le daba igual. Tomó su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Tasuke mientras se cambiaba, necesitaba saber que cosas había averiguado de "M" mientras su amigo se hacía pasar por ella en facebook para desenmascararlo y por fin conocer la verdadera identidad de "M", mando el mensaje y siguió cambiándose como si nada, cuando termino reviso su teléfono para ver si le había llegado alguna respuesta de Tasuke…ninguna respuesta había llegado hasta ahora.

- _A lo mejor está ocupado o él también habrá salido a dar un paseo por ahí…no lo sé_ -pensó Neko mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, en eso escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrarse indicando que su mamá o probablemente su papá había entrado al baño a ducharse- _bueno, aprovechare estos minutos en que mis papás se están bañando para leer algo en mi celular_ -

Estaba a punto de entrar a Wattpad cuando recibió la respuesta de Tasuke, Neko enseguida hizo click en la burbuja del chat mientras Wattpad se abría, al parecer tardaba una eternidad en cargarse. Esto fue lo que recibió:

_"Hola Neko, recién veo tu mensaje. Acabo de salir y no tengo buena señal de WiFi en este lugar u_u en fin, si averigue un par de cosas sobre M que quizás quieras saber…pero, te las mando cuando llegue a casa porque ahora no puedo contestar bien los mensajes"_

Respuesta de Neko:

_"Oke, no pasa nada. ¿De verdad conseguiste más información de M? eso es genial, entiendo que estás ocupado así que te dejo tranquilo y cuando vuelvas a casa me mandas lo que tienes para contarme. Un saludo"_

Quito la burbuja de chat y volvió a entrar a Wattpad, debía aprovechar los pocos minutos que le quedaban para leer algo antes de que sus papás salieran de bañarse, se cambiaran y la llamaran para salir esa noche.


	23. Capítulo 23

Nate "Near" River [N]

El auto donde viajaban Near y Watari se detuvo frente al departamento de policía de la ciudad de Tokyo, Japón. Near sabía que L estaba trabajando ahí pero aún seguía sin comprender a quien quería presentarle en ese lugar, Watari le dijo que era una persona importante para él pero… ¿De que persona importante le estaba hablando el asistente de su amigo? ¿Sería algún conocido? ¿Un compañero de trabajo? O ¿quizás L tenía pareja ahí en Japón y no se lo había dicho antes?

-Joven Nate, será mejor que baje del auto, no hagamos esperar a L mucho tiempo-le sugirió Watari quien había ido a abrirle la puerta al chico albino para que pudiera bajar. Near pensó que lo mejor sería averiguar eso más adelante, ahora tenía que entrar al departamento de policía para ver a L no quería hacer esperar a Watari para que bajara del auto-¿te encuentras bien? ¿En que pensabas?-

-Aaah…-Near abrió la boca para poder decirle algo a Watari pero no supo muy bien que decirle así que la volvió a cerrar.

-No te preocupes por las maletas, las llevarán al hotel donde te quedaras por estas dos semanas-le dijo Watari interrumpiendo al albino-ahora, baja, L te está esperando- Near sólo se limitó a asentir y bajó del auto, Watari cerró la puerta tras él. Ambos caminaron al interior del edificio, pasaron a unas cuantas personas que trabajaban allí hasta que llegaron a la oficina de L. ninguno de los dos hablo o comento algo, Watari golpeo levemente la puerta y esperó, pasaron diez minutos y escucho a L hablar dentro de la oficina.

-¿Sí?

-Señor L, su amigo Nate vino a visitarlo y a prestar su ayuda tal como lo solicito durante estas dos semanas que se quedara en Japón-le respondió Watari.

-Hazlo pasar-dijo L dentro de su oficina, Watari solo asintió, Near lo miro…por dentro tenía los nervios corriendo por todo su cuerpo pero su expresión seguía seria e indiferente, jamás iba a cambiar. El hombre abrió la puerta de la oficina de L y Near entro en ella, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él, miro hacia adelante, la oficina estaba repleta de archivos ordenados y algo desordenados, había envoltorios de caramelos por todo el piso, unos cuantos platos vacios con lo que parecían ser migajas de pastel o algo así en el escritorio. Una enorme silla de tela roja y dorada se alzaba frente al albino, escucho el mecanismo de la silla girar lentamente hasta que tuvo a L frente a él.

-Buenos días, Near-lo saludó L.

-Hola, vine porque me dijiste que tenías a alguien importante que presentarme ¿no es así?-preguntó Near mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello como siempre lo hacía, salvo cuando se encontraba trabajando en Starbucks.

-Claro que sí, es más…recién salió así que lo conocerás en unos minutos. Hasta entonces… ¿quieres tomar asiento?-le respondió L, Near miro a su alrededor, tomó una silla de plástico negro y se sentó en ella-¿cómo te trata la vida estando solo en New York? ¿Cómo se encuentra "Kira"?-

-Estoy bien aunque hace algo de frío, no estoy saliendo muy seguido de casa salvo para trabajar y…no sé cómo se encuentra "Kira", se lo deje a alguien para que lo cuidara-le dijo Near desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado, no quería hablar de eso, es más, no quería hablar del chico rubio al que le dejo a "Kira" delante de L y era el mismo chico por el cual sentía algo que con palabras era imposible de explicar.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt y Mello estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, normalmente ellos tomaban el desayuno en ella antes de que el chocoadicto fuera a trabajar pero ahora la usaban para la cena. Matt no estaba muy animado, solo se dedicaba a jugar con su rebanada de pizza repleta de nachos Doritos, no es que no le gustara, al contrario, estaba buena pero su mente no estaba enfocada en comer en ese momento. Mello lo miraba con un poco de preocupación, normalmente ellos hablaban de vez en cuando a la hora de cenar pero hoy Matt estuvo callado toda la noche ¿y si no se encontraba bien? ¿y si estaba enfermo y no se lo dijo para no preocuparlo? Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que el gamer se levantaba de su silla y caminaba para salir de la cocina.

-I'm going out…see you later-le dijo Matt, casi cruzaba la puerta de la cocina pero Mello se levantó rápidamente y lo tomó por la manga de su chaqueta del videojuego "Outlast II"-what's the matter, Mello?-

-N-Nothing, but…where are you going, dog?-le pregunto Mello preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo-you're not ok, you need to stay at home-

-I'M OK, YET? So shut up, I just need to go out-le respondió Matt soltándose del agarre del rubio, salió de la cocina no sin antes asomar la cabeza para responder la pregunta que le hizo Mello anteriormente-and…I'll go to a place is not from your fucking business, I see you later-

Con estas palabras, Matt se dirigió al hall del departamento, tomó sus googles de cristal verde para protegerse los ojos al salir a la calle, guardó una caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de sus gastados jeans azules, abrió la puerta del departamento y salió de este para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí con fuerza. Una vez se alejo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, no tenía animos para bajar por el elevador. Salió por la puerta principal del edificio y caminó por las calles de New York sin rumbo fijo, en su mente se pateó a si mismo por ser tan idiota ¿Por qué diablos había salido a la calle si no sabía a donde ir? ¿Qué podía hacer una noche tan fría como esa?...Oh, ¡vamos! Es New York la supuesta ciudad que nunca duerme, la selva de concreto como la llaman algunos turistas, tenía que buscar un lugar donde divertirse esa noche, no pensaba volver a casa con Mello hasta más tarde o por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol.

Dobló en una esquina, una luz azul violácea llamó su atención…se quedo quieto en su lugar por unos minutos dudando si debía ir a ese lugar de que provenía dicha luz o darse la vuelta y seguir buscando otro sitio donde pasar la noche pero su maldita curiosidad lo obligo a voltearse y caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella luz azul violácea.

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko salió con sus padres del centro comercial "Bay Plaza" las luces pertenecientes al período navideño, hacía más frío que en la mañana. Ya que habían terminado de comprar todas las cosas que necesitaban comenzaron a caminar alejándose del edificio para poder ir a buscar un sitio cálido donde refugiarse de ese clima nocturno tan frío y cenar algo. Estuvieron recorriendo las calles de New York por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a un restaurante estilo steakhouse grande, elegante pero cómodo al mismo tiempo, entraron en él y una mesera los condujo a un lugar junto a la ventana que daba una amplia vista a la calle.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con la cara pegada cerca del frío cristal de la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno, serían unos ¿segundos? ¿minutos quizás? Que más daba, el tiempo seguiría avanzando y a ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

-Neko, hija… ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir para comer?-le preguntó su mamá, Neko enseguida reaccionó y aparto su cara de la ventana para ver a su mamá.

-N-No, l-lo siento, mamá. Estaba…estaba pensando en algo y viendo la vista que ofrecía la noche-le respondió Neko algo avergonzada por no prestarle atención.

-Has estado distraída estas dos semanas que estamos aquí, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres volver al hotel?-le dijo su papá dejando de leer el menú para ver a su hija.

-¿Qué? ¡No! no me pasa nada, estoy bien, en serio…-respondió Neko diciendo eso último en voz baja-no es nada grave…-

-¿Cómo que no es nada grave? Por dios, Neko. Somos tus padres y tenemos que saber que está pasando contigo-le dijo su papá un poco molesto por la actitud indiferente que tenía su hija con ellos.

Neko se quedó callada por unos instantes. No tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar, además en su mente se formulaban muchas preguntas y entre ellas estaban ¿cómo les explicaría a sus padres sobre su conversación con "M"? ¿Cómo les diría que por un tiempo se había dejado de hablar con "M" porque se habían peleado sin siquiera conocerse personalmente? Es más, ella ni siquiera sabía quien era "M" en realidad, solo sabía que su nombre comenzaba con esa simple letra y nada más, su foto de perfil también tenía la misma letra en estilo gótico pero en un fondo de color negro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa hija? Estamos esperando a que nos respondas-le dijo su mamá sacándola otra vez de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno…les diré que me está pasando, solo si me prometen que no se van a enfadar conmigo después-les respondió Neko sin mirar a sus padres, su mirada estaba enfocada en sus pálidas manos protegidas por los guantes de peluche negro con patas de gatito rosa.

Mihael "Mello" Kheel [ **M** ]

Mello estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su departamento viendo una película en Netflix, a su lado se encontraba "Kira" descansando cómodamente en el lugar donde suele sentarse Matt. El rubio chocoadicto intentó quitarlo de ese lugar ya que Matt se molestaría mucho si alguien más se sentaba en su lugar especial para ver series y películas en la televisión con su mejor amigo pero el animal se rehusó a abandonar su cómodo espacio para dormir así que Mello no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo dormir ahí por lo menos hasta que Matt regresara a casa. Estaba tan concentrado en la trama de la película cuando de repente su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, se alteró y trató de tomar el aparato electrónico con las manos pero se resbalo y cayó al suelo, rápidamente se inclinó para tomarlo mientras con el control remoto ponía en pausa la película que estaba viendo. Desbloqueo la pantalla con algo de nerviosismo…espera ¿nervioso? ¿él? Por supuesto que no, eso sería tonto, un chico como él jamás estaba nervioso… ¡JAMAS! Revisó el menú principal viendo que tenía un mensaje de Near y otro de Luis Carlos, el primer mensaje que se atrevió a revisar fue el de Near:

_"Hi, Mello…I just arrived to Japan and I'm fine. I want to ask you the next question…_

_How is "Kira"?_ _He's Fine?"_

Respuesta de Mello:

_""Kira" is fine, I feed him. Now, he is resting"_

Envió la respuesta, entró a Whatsapp para ver el mensaje que le había enviado Luis Carlos:

_"Hey, Mello friend!... bueno, ese es todo el inglés que sé, no esperes más de mi jajaja"_

_"Estoy por salir con mi chica, Amanda ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Podríamos tomar algo, bailar, divertirnos un poco, ya sabes…lo que hace la gente normal ¿No?"_

Mello suspiró con cansancio cuidando de no despertar a "Kira", rodó los ojos y escribió la siguiente respuesta para que su compañero colombiano dejara de molestarlo:

_"Gente normal ¿es en serio? ¿Acaso has visto algo de normalidad en ti? No lo creo._

_Y no gracias, no quiero salir contigo o con tu tonta noviecita, solo quiero quedarme en casa viendo televisión…además no puedo salir del departamento"_

Mensaje de Luis Carlos:

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar tonta a Amanda? Ella no es tonta, es la chica más sexy e inteligente que he conocido. Y… ¿por qué no puedes salir del departamento? ¿Perdiste tus llaves o qué?"_

Respuesta de Mello:

_"No, idiota. No perdí las llaves del departamento, es solo que… buenoo… ¿cómo explicártelo? Estoy cuidando la mascota de alguien, solo son dos semanas. Después todo volverá a ser como antes, eso creo…_

_En fin, hablamos el Lunes en el trabajo, déjame ver mi película tranquilo"_

Terminó de escribir la respuesta y se la mando a Luis Carlos, volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesa de café colocándolo en modo silencioso esta vez. Tomó el control remoto y se dispuso a retomar la película por donde la había dejado.

Mail "Matt" Jeevas [M]

Matt miró su reflejo en un sucio espejo proveniente de un baño de lo que parecía ser un arcade, bar y también un espacio clandestino donde se vendían todo tipo de drogas como crack, heroína, marihuana, etc. A él no le interesaban ninguna de esas drogas pero hoy no se encontraba muy bien, los videojuegos lograron levantarle el ánimo pero solo por unos minutos y ya se le habían acabado los cigarrillos por lo que tuvo que recurrir al consumo de drogas. El gamer estaba consciente de lo que hacía y tenía muy en claro que eso estaba mal. Volvió a enfocar su mirada con los googles algo desordenados en el sucio espejo, abrió con torpeza la canilla de agua fría y se echó un poco para lavarse la cara y mantenerse despierto, miró el ambiente a su alrededor, el baño estaba tan descuidado, en tan mal estado que parecía un baño sacado de una película de terror o algo así…esa clase de baños que hay en las estaciones de subterráneo donde de pronto parpadean las luces y aparece un fantasma o algo parecido. Estaba a punto de salir del baño pero un sujeto que usaba una chaqueta negra y estaba encapuchado lo empujo bruscamente hasta chocarlo contra la columna de una de las cabinas de los inodoros.

-Get out of my way, you bastard-le dijo el encapuchado agresivamente, detrás de él iba otro tipo pero este tenía un aspecto algo demacrado y cansino, además de que tenía un ojo cubierto por una venda empapada en sangre que ahora estaba seca pero no del todo.

-Hehehe-rió el tipo con el ojo vendado alejándose de ahí para apoyarse en la puerta de una de las cabinas vacías. Matt estaba algo molesto, se acerco a la cabina donde estaba el encapuchado y golpeo la puerta.

-I'm busy…wait a minute-le respondió el encapuchado dentro del baño…el pelirrojo gamer rodó los ojos con fastidio y golpeo la puerta con más fuerza e insistencia esta vez-I say wait a fucking…!-

No pudo terminar la frase porque Matt lo sacó de la cabina del baño y lo empujo contra el viejo y sucio lavamanos haciendo que se golpeara el estómago, el chico encapuchado vomitó en el suelo y levantó la mirada hacia el gamer con algo de odio.

-You're going to pay for this…

Neko Chan [N.C]

Neko y sus padres salieron del restaurante a eso de las 23:30 p.m, estaban algo cansados y lo único que querían hacer ahora era volver al hotel para poder descansar hasta el día siguiente pero al parecer el destino había decidido darle un giro a sus planes de ir a descansar. Doblaron en una esquina mientras hablaban de cosas triviales pero de pronto dejaron de hablar cuando la chica castaña escucho unos gritos e insultos a lo lejos, pudo distinguir una luz azul violácea que provenía de un letrero de neón, esos letreros solo significaban un par de cosas: era un local, era un bar, un arcade o algún sitio ilegal donde vendían drogas.

-Damn you! You deserve it for bothering me.

-Don't ever interruput someone who was in the bathroom, idiot.

-Why do you not tell your stupid friend to apologize for bothering me first?

Neko logró reconocer la voz de Matt y se preocupo por él, necesitaba saber si estaba bien y rogaba por dios que no hubiera entrado a consumir drogas o algo así, estuvo a punto de ir corriendo a detener la pelea pero su papá la detuvo tomándola de la capucha de su campera térmica negra.

-Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó su papá sin soltarla.

-Un amigo mío está ahí, papá. Está en problemas y tengo que ayudarlo-le respondió Neko, intentando liberarse del agarre pero su papá lo impidió.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Llamas a un drogadicto un amigo?

-¡No es un drogadicto!-Neko se librero del agarre de su papá y se alejo de él-es un buen chico, no se que estaba haciendo en ese lugar ni porque se metió ahí pero…tengo que ayudarlo-

La castaña corrió hacia el edificio de donde provenían aquellas luces de neón azul violáceo pero para cuando llegó era tarde. Aquellos sujetos ya se habían ido y Matt yacía débil e inconsciente en el suelo.

- _No, no…por favor, no…_ -pensó Neko arrodillándose junto al pelirrojo preocupada por su estado- _espero que este bien, solo espero que este bien…_ -

Apoyo su cabeza para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, estaba vivo, escucho una leve tos y la voz de Matt diciendo su nombre o algo así en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijo Neko sin poder entender bien lo que Matt estaba diciendo.

-Ne…Nek…Neko…Neko…-dijo Matt estando inconsciente, Neko solo se rió levemente y casi lloro de la emoción al saber que Matt estaba bien.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo…tú, te vas a poner bien…lo prometo-le dijo Neko, levantó la mirada al ver a sus padres caminar hacia ella-ayúdenme, tenemos que llevarlo pronto al hotel, no puedo llevarlo a su casa en estas condiciones-

Entre los tres cargaron lo mejor que pudieron al pelirrojo gamer mientras caminaban de regreso al hotel en el que se hospedaban lo más rápido que podían ya que dentro de unos minutos iba a comenzar a llover y además se habían olvidado de llevar un paraguas o una chaqueta a prueba de lluvia y Neko dudaba que las camperas térmicas resistieran el agua de lluvia.


End file.
